Truth or Dare!
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: {{REDIRECT TO THE NEW TRUTH OR DARE!}}
1. Intro!

A teenager happily adjusted the camera, began to blush and stood in front of it.

Starla: Hello! I am Starla and I bring you all my friends-

A mask came into view, and part of a gloved hand.

Dimentio: Who said I was your friend?

The ginger shoved Dimentio, blushing harder, this time out of embarrassment.

Star:...Shut Up, you'll be here and you will have fun!*Voice rises and squeaks.* In a fabulous game of Truth or Dare! Everyone dareable(or truthable) say hi!

She ran to the other side and pointed the camera at her present friends.

Count Bleck: Uh...Hi? says Count Bleck.

Timpani waved and laughed,

Timpani: Hello!

Mimi: HI! *waves to all her "fans"*

Dimentio: I am the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of crowds! I am DIMENTIO!

O'Chunks: 'Ey there Lads and Lasses! (OMG TAKE ME NOW, I CAN'T DO HIM...I'LL STILL TRY =I)

Nastasia: Um...Hello there.

Mr.L: *Takes camera and points at self* What's going on! It's L! The WAY better minion.

A caped beanish took the camera. His smile was wide and bright.

Fawful: It is the turn of Fawful! Green mustache who had much less green! I say to you, Greeting!

Fawful was hit over the head by a pale hand. Starla had taken the camera back.

Star: Bad!

Fawful grumbled, but only stuck his tonuge out at L.

...L then tackled the small beanish.

All Fawful had to do was yelp so Starla would drop the camera and come to his side.

Star: L! Leave him be!

Dimentio laughed and picked up the camera, holding it to himself.

Dimentio: The Heroes, Cackletta, Popple and Antasma will also be here. And be warned. Antasma will be Ooc because that one...

He pointed the camera and the flustered 13 year old trying to help out her friend.

Dimentio: Likes a certain version of him. Yes, I did break the fourth wall, So be it, I broken it before haven't I, like a young child playing ball inside?

So please, leave your Truths and Dares and make sure the idiot can tell who has it. (She also sucks at Fawful,O'Chunks and myself...So don't hate her for getting some stuff wrong and has never played Dream Team)

Suddenly, the camera reeled to the ground, and the shouts of a overly flustered teenager and Dimentio's laugh was the noise. Fawful covered the lens.

Fawful: Have cut!


	2. Sweet Treats

_Truth- SharkLord to Dimentio- How hard was it to build Dimension D?_

Starla zoomed in on the Jester. "Yeah, Dim. How hard was it?" He floated in the air. "It was as hard as a jawbreaker that has been put in a freezer. It took many months and a LOT of trial and error."

She smiled, content as she read the next one.

 _Truth- ShardLord to Nastasia and Count Bleck- How DARE you corrupt Luigi?_

Starla whipped around to the two. Nastasia adjusted her glasses. "It was all a part of the Chaos Heart Incident. No hard feelings, k." Count Bleck nodded. "It was all apart of that Jadyes-spawn plan."

Dimentio butted over and grabbed the camera, holding the next dare. Starla pulled herself off the ground holding her arm. "You know, there is a thing called asking!" He only giggled like a mad man...madder man. "All will come in due time, Red!" He laughed as Fawful helped her up.(He refuses to say he was concerned...Villains have hearts.) "What are you…" He cut the girl off by putting a tablet in her hands. "Did we SAY you could touch- Ooo Grambi this thing…" Mimi saw her deadpan and looked at their tablet. "Cupcakes?" Fawful's eyes lit up. "Cakes in cup?!" He grinned.

 _Dare- Everyone but Dimentio read the infamous 'Cupcakes' fanfic, *whispers to Dimentio* Place a cupcake near each of them while they're reading the fic and watch their reactions );)*_

Fawful was very disappointed when they were separated to READ not eat sweets. He sat down and began. "Clever tactical move, Pie that is Pink…" Dimentio snickered when he slowly became horrified. "What had she been doing to have such fury!" He ended up screaming. Dimentio approached the kid and placed a cupcake next to him. The beanish looked at his face and then the...green-frosted cupcake..with jewels on it...He blanched and tried to find any show that this WASN'T true… "Oh, grambi!" He yelled, falling out of the chair and running off...Dimentio laughed and took a bite of the plain vanilla cupcake, this was gonna be so FUN!

Mario was more...questionable then horrified, never hearing of My Little Pony much...The biggest question he had was. "Where did this even come from?" Dimentio snickered and floated next to the plumber. He set down a cupcake with the color scheme of Bowser. He looked at it and then at Dimentio. "What is this supposed to be?"

"I call it, Fiery Flames of Fury."was all he got before he left the plumber alone, wondering.

Luigi was already shaking, Dimentio had little faith he'd even make it to the end. He put the cupcake, with a blue cup holder deely and a M on it and left. _One..Two...Three.._ He counted. "MARIO!" Luigi bellowed, running for the comfort of his older brother. It took a little while for Dimentio to stop laughing.

O'Chunks was next, how did he even know about these ponies anyways? (He's a brony. A SECRET BRONY!) While he was trying not to..cr-AHERM- sweat through his eyes, Dimentio placed a cupcake that bared resemblance to Nastasia. He looked at it and gaped. He stood up and left the room, wordless. Dimentio waited...until he heard booming footsteps calling for Nastasia.

Count Bleck was EXTREMELY confused, as Mario was, about what the heck was going on. When Dimentio approached, he simply asked. "What is this supposed to be about, asked Count Bleck." Dimentio smiled, (more if possible) "It's about a Pony who killed her friend and turned her into a cupcake like a recycler with a large case of crazy. Here." He set down a cupcake that was frosted with grey and rainbow frosting with a butterfly-like candy on it...Timpani. The count screamed and hit it away, as if it was a spider and looked at Dimentio, horrified. The jester laughed and teleported away.

Nastasia was unfazed, almost completely...What turned her into a stuttering mess was the Peach-themed Cupcake next to her hand. "Y-y-you...you didn't! I forbid it, mk!" She panicked as Dimentio shrugged and took a bite, leaving the secretary to her panic attack.

Timpani nearly dropped the tablet and actually did when Dimentio laughed. "Oh, Dimentio! You..gave me quite the scare...what in the world's?" She asked as he put down a O'Chunks themed Cupcake down. "I made it..chunky." He tried to keep as straight a face as possible as Timpani lost her color, almost cartoonishly. She grabbed the cake and looked at it. "O'Chunks?" She whispered. Dimentio took it from her and began to eat it, leaving her to reach out, not knowing it was just peanuts. (Fitting for someone with a brain the size of one.)

Bowser snickered, "This pony's crazy, but it had style, I'll give it that." Dimentio rose an eyebrow and gave him a Cackletta themed cake. "Huh...I have very mixed emotions about this." He gave Dimentio the cake and said. "Have at it, I'm up for bigger." Is he dissing my cooking skills? Dimentio ate it anyways.

Popple rose an eyebrow. "Well, well I say...That was terrifying,see…" He stuttered and jolted when he saw a purple cupcake, Antasma themed. "Uh..uh...uh.." He was speechless. Dimentio chuckled and left him to stare at the cake.

Cackletta chuckled. "Eyahha! What is this pony gonna do next?!" Dimentio floated next to the witch. "I dunno. Have this and wait." He set down a Popple themed cake. "Woah!" She gave a start. She looked at the cake in shock and scoffed. "No way, I'm calling your bluff, fancy pants. There's no way you.." She took who Popple was into consideration. "Oh, Grambi…." She gasped.

Antasma screeked. "Vell,...Good thing I'm the nightmare king, …" He stated. He fully relished that fact and gasped as Dimentio put a Mr.L themed cake in front of him. "You...offed L...Didn't you…" Dimentio shrugged. "It's up to you, my batty friend."

Mr, L put up more of a deadpan then terror or blankness. Yeah, it was pretty spooky, but nothing to scream about...Until he was handed a Count themed cupcake. "The heck is wrong with you?!" Was all he screamed.

Mimi shook slightly, and was terrified. She jumped 10 feet in the air when Dimentio laughed. "Dimentio, you big..mean..ie…" He handed her a red cupcake with a glasses candy. "You didn't turn Star into a cake...You couldn't've...You jerkface!" He threw the cupcake at him, smearing the chocolate (Ironically, her favorite) on his mask.

Starla sighed and groaned. "I already read this before! Why again, it's dumb…" She pushed her glasses up to her nose when Dimentio walked in. "Boredom club, Member's:Starla D." He chuckled, knowing how sensitive she was...not as much as Luigi, when he handed her a Fawful themed cake. "Meh." He was shocked when SHE ate it, no questions asked. "I like chocolate, better, Dim-sauce." She walked away, leaving the jester alone..

Nastasia had Dimentio be camera-jester, in one of his rare bouts of quietness.

 _Truth- SharkLord to Mario- How in the world did you not know Mr.L was Luigi? YOU LIVE TOGETHER FOR CENSORED SAKES!_

Mario chuckled. "I had my suspicions...but I never really believed them. I mean, what kind of Big Bro would assume his little bro was trying to kill him?! Plus, thanks to E. Gad. L and Luigi get to live peacefully and separately"

 _Truth- SharkLord to Antasma- Want your revenge on a certain turtle? *hands him a machine gun with unlimited ammo and obeys only him*_

Starla jumped when he aimed it. "Tas, no!" She grabbed it. "No! Friend Code! Do I need to explain again!?" The Bat King sighed. "Forgive and Forget not Resent and Remember…" He repeated her moral code. "Good, 'Tas."

* * *

 _ **I SUCK AT THINGS! YAY! You must be optimistic about your suck, to make it suck less. I hope I portrayed everyone right.  
**_

 _ **Thanks Sharky!**_


	3. Dressy Dreams

**_Who says something as silly as truth or dare can't have a plot and development?_**

* * *

Starla plucked up the next dare, and began to laugh. "Whating?" Fawful asked. She said nothing, just gave him the dare...in which he began to laugh too.

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Every Guy but Fawful: Wear a dress. And heels included._

Starla finally caught her breath and called all the boys. "Count Bleck, Popple, Antasma, Mario,Luigi, Bowser, L, O'chunks..Were missing a Jester!" Starla called. Mimi lifted up her hand. "Dimentio! Come out, ya chicken! EVEN BOWSER IS DOING IT!" They heard the ripple of magic and saw the jester grumble as he took his place. "Mims, do the thing." Starla laughed.

The women laughed as Mimi made a curtain appear over the men and cloaked them, Fawful was thanking the asker for being a fellow min- he means fan. Luigi was in Peach's Dress with white high-heels. Popple's dress bares resemblance to the the very shadows, but it was very bright on the back, (he couldn't tell.) Bowser wore a red and orange large dress, and it seemed like it was on fire. "How do you wear this!?" He loudly asked as he moved his shoulders. Starla shrugged and so did Nastasia, the only two girls there that never wear dresses. Peach giggled. "You need a lot of patience." L was in a green and black dress, that was cropped at the knees. His heels were a crystalline emerald. "Wow, this really looks amazing…" He said,sarcastically. The count was in a navy blue cupcake dress, the only one Timpani approved of and was blushing profusely. (At least, that's what Star thinks, it's deep blue) and O'Chunks wore a white dress, that was more of a toga. Mario wore a red dress with his symbol on it, very simple...Dimentio was in a red and white dress that on the shoulder blade, in black thread, spelt Chicken.

He was obviously plotting revenge against the two small girls as they laughed their heads off. Fawful snickered into his mouth as Starla hung onto Mimi's shoulder. "You..you guys look amazing!" She laughed. "So serious!" Popple twirled. "It does show how awesome of a thief I am,see?" That doubled Fawful's laughter.

* * *

Starla stopped laughing and pulled out the next dare. "Ooh..Neato!"

 _Dare- to Star- Read through the first chapter of Truth Beyond a Nightmare, and use your most honest opinion._

She pulled it up on her and Mimi's tablet and read it. "Ooo.*Follows* I'll keep that safe and wait to see what happens next. So Cool!"

* * *

Mimi grabbed the next dare and grinned. "Oh, Dimentio!" He floated over. "What?"

 _Dare- Flamey(Guest)-For Dimentio- Listen to Mimi's order's for an hour._

"No. I refuse. Goodbye." He teleported away. Mimi stamped her foot on the ground. "Dummy!" Starla thought for a moment. "We need some sort of rule that'll stop that...or else we won't get Dimentio to do anything!..maybe Bowser…" She clapped her hands. "Nassy! Write this down! ;If you can't take the heat, Get out of the kitchen! Anyone who refuses a dare gets NO DESSERT!" Fawful, Mimi and O'Chunks gaped at her. "WHAT/WHATING!?" Mr.L shrugged. "Who needs dessert?" Starla blankly added. "Or T.V for the rest of the day." He jumped. "Aw no!"

"I got it, No Dare, No Dessert/T.V."

* * *

 _Dare- Flamey(Guest)- Antasma- Go in Everyone's dreams and scare them all._

"Uh…Okay…" He sent a vapor that when they're all napping/ sleeping they'll have nightmares. (Can he even DO that? IDK, I LIKE HIM,DOING EVERYONE IS KINDA HARD, CAN I JUST DO THE KIDS?...THE ONE'S I HEADCANON BEING YOUNG.)

Fawful napped in his chair, waiting for his next thing.

 _It was raining, as Dark Fawful Bug wandered the empty roads. He could barely stand, and barely see, but he heard the squishing of rain boots. "Well, what's this little guy?" A young voice asked. A 7 year old with deep blue eyes and wet hair knelt down. "Ew...what are you even?"_ Starla? It is being me! Fawful! _It was when they first met...It felt like yesterday...but she wasn't grabbing him and defending him, or really doing anything. "Eugh, I have to go meet up with Nassy, see you later ugly buggy!" She ran off, leaving the poor bug alone._ .Please. Come back.

Fawful awoke with a jolt. His breathing erratic and his eyes watering. "Fawful?" He sprang out of his chair and ran into the red-heads arms. "Woah! Jumpy much?" She patted him on the back and made no move to push away.

Mimi slept on her bed, not knowing of the vapor surrounding her head.

 _Mimi hated the mirror. No matter how conceited you think she is, she never uses it….Why? Because then she can see her true self. Not the spunky teen form,...a monster, hideous, feral, unknown and terrifying...She didn't mind being it, she minded SEEING it. "What's wrong, Mimikins? Scared of some glass? Scared of yourself?" It was her voice. But it was garbled and plain demonic. "No!- i mean. GO AWAY!" She would scream at it. "You can't get rid of me, I am a permanent part of you. I AM YOU!" Then it would lunge at her, then she would wake up._

Mimi sat up, and groaned. "Stupid, dream!" She threw her hairbrush across the room, knocking over a vase.

Glass broken.

Starla's glasses sat next to her, as she napped on her desk, her short stories out of the way of her quietly snoring mouth.

 _A young woman was surrounded by a few children. Two boys, 8 and 2. And two girls 5 and 1. She was hurrying them ahead, the baby wailed. She held the baby close while the eldest brother held his little brother close._ Older Brothers? _A man screamed their names, as if he was scared."Chr-"_

" _Tiff-" The sound of fingers snapping was heard and the ground below them exploded, causing them to fall into a pit. The mother.._ mother? _screamed and the children took action. The eldest sister grabbed a hold of her mother and helped protect the youngest while the brothers both hit their head, tumbling down, dead. The eldest sister screamed something, like a name. "Ry- Ky!"_ I- I can't breath! _The mother saw the ground and held the two sister above her, the ground killing her, and heavily injuring the older sister. She held onto the crying baby as her life burned out._

 _The young girl wailed, until two people heard her cries._

She jolted awake, tears pouring down her face. She HATED that dream. She quietly sobbed to herself, in her confusion of what it meant.

* * *

 _Truth- Flamey(Guest)- Popple- What do you think of Fawful and Cackletta. Is Birdo still after ya?_

Starla pointed the camera at Popple, who was looking at his dress, trying to see why everyone was laughing. "Popple!" He jolted. "Right!" He cleared his throat. "The kid, he's okay, I guess. He's done and been through alot, see. Gotta give him some props." He thought. "The witch...Meh."

"No...I think? I hope so. (Hasn't finished Superstar Saga, but has been spoiled.) Starla looked over the camera. "You are lucky, that Fawful isn't here." She looked at her wrist and gave Dimentio the camera. "Popple, you have either 10 seconds to return my bracelet or run."...he fled.

* * *

 _Truth- Flamey(Guest)- Fawful and Cackletta- Same thing what do you guys think of Popple?_

Dimentio read the truth. "He sometimes gives fury. He is the brightest, yet dumbest light in shadows. He can't be called a thief of shadowness if you have revelation of yourself." Cackletta nodded. "Plus, he's a loudmouth, and I live with Fawful." The young Beanish blushed. "Popple! Give it back!" The "shadow thief" ran past, tripping on his dress. Starla put her foot on the dress, and said. "Give it back." He grumbled and gave her back her green bracelet. "Thanks."

"And if you have clumsiness."

Starla took the camera and read the next truth.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Lord Fawful- What was it like having control of the Dark Star?_

The camera shifted, as if Starla was jolting. "Fawful?" He shook his head. "I have fineness, They have curiosity."

(I agree with a certain Selanpike) "It is as fire and ice and pain. You are overwhelmed with power and possibility. You can be doing any of things, but you cannot be doing all of them. It _maddens._ " He chuckled. "But the madness had beauty! You can be seeing the end of everything, all things burning and writhing-" Starla took a step back, and Cackletta and Popple left altogether, Dimentio watched. "-And it is I, The great Fawful, who has done the thing!" She has always hated the Dark Star. " _ **All is destruction! All is laid to waste! All is nothing!**_ " He then, snapped out of it. "Even Fawful." Starla approached him. "Especially Fawful…" The camera was thrown to Dimentio and she lead him away. She hates it when he gets like that.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone- Do you have a favorite song? If so, what is it and why?_

Dimentio laughed. "We all have varied Songs that play throughout the day like a gym worker with terrible internet to pass time. We all simply chat away with no real need for music."

"Starla's Favorite: Meteor Shower by Owl City "It's lighthearted and catchy!"

"My Favorite: Die in a Fire by ? .It captures my image."

"Mimi's Favorite: Hero in Me by Emily Osment It's song that truly captures who I want to be!"

"Mario's Favorite: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. It's lovely and has amazing tempo."

"Fawful's Favorite: Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch. The bass and lyrical wonders are the sweet syrup on my ear pancakes."

"Luigi's Favorite: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. It's a song a can put myself in, it really inspires me!"

"Peach's Favorite: To the Sky by Owl City. It has amazing rifts."

"Count Bleck's Favorite. A Thousand Years by Christiana Perri. It captures mine and Timpani's relationship."

"Timpani's Favorite: A Thousand Years by Christiana Perri" Same.

"Bowser's Favorite: Centuries by Fall out Boys. Cause everyone SHOULD remember me!"

"L's Favorite: Killer by The Ready Set. It's catchy, whaddya want?

"Cackletta's Favorite. Satellite by Rise Against She won't say, but I know it's because of her and Fawful."

"Antasma's Favorite: Whisper(Vhispers) in the Dark by Skillet. It's loud and has an amazing beat!"

"Popple's Favorite: On my own by Ashes Remain. He won't say it,but he's useless on his own."

"Nastasia's Favorite: Servant of Evil by ? It..it's beautiful."

"O'Chunks's Favorite: So What by Kesha. He won't say why. He just does."

(All of these come from my Liked Videos. I own none of it.)

* * *

 ** _(Yeah, who says that a fun game can't develop into something more? But please have fun with this)  
_**

 ** _(You can ask, me, not Starla who is me, THIS ME, Pollyannam3. In parentheses. Just questions and concerns for people who can't PM.)_**


	4. Royal Flush

_Truth- RoyalADK- Fawful- If you could stop your past self from doing something, what would it be?_

Starla held the camera, wary that this would spark another, ...episode.. "It has much simplicity...I would have time travelness and stop myself from even USING the star of Darkness..then..I'd might just be having a kingdom." The young girl smiled, behind the camera. _But I wouldn't...then we would not have meetings._

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone- Do you play an instrument? If so, which one?_

Starla shifted her feet. "I played the Ocarina once...I sucked. What about you, Fawf?" The bean blushed. "Bah! I am not needing the musical instruments of dumbness." Dimentio laughed and came into Camera view. "Then why was this under your bed?" He held up a viola.

"A tiny instrument for a tiny bean." He blushed. "Why are you- WHEN DID YOU HAVE ENTERING OF MY ROOM?!" He screamed and reached for his instrument. "I've heard you practice, Fawful. It's surprisingly NOT like a quartet of crickets with broken feet!" That only angered the bean more, as he reached for his viola. Starla followed the Jester with the camera. "Okay funny bone, do YOU play an instrument?" He proudly stated. "Flute, and Guitar." She snickered as her green-flushed friend stuttered bout of fury. She turned to the Heroes. "How bout y'all?" Mario chuckled. "Okay, but DON'T laugh." She zipped her lips. "Steel Drums." A laugh resounded, but not from Starla, rather from Bowser. "What?" He wasn't answered, only got more laughs. "Okay, how about you, Laughy?" Bowser quieted. "What?" The girl smirked. "All royalty play. What do you play, King of Koopas?" The Koopa scoffed. "Nope. Always to busy." Starla reared back and checked on the two boys again. She swears they are like brothers...She shook her head and turned to the Princess. "What about you, Princess?" She smiled. "Piano." She nodded and turned to Luigi. "Okay, Weege. Hit it." The younger plumber blushed. "Trombone." She didn't laugh, but she did think

 _Wah, wah waaahhh~_ "Nice." She turned to the Count and Timpani. "What about you two?" Timpani smiled. "I can play the Piano and the Harp." The Count smiled. "And they're lovely." Timpani blushed and fingered her silver hair. "I used to play the guitar." Her smile fell. "Why'd ya stop?" The count shrugged. "I don't know." She heard Fawful cheer of victory. "Mims, what do you play?" She giggled and continued to list off all the thing everyone knows she can't play. "She hasn't even picked up anything musical aside from a music box." L stated. "I don't play anything, well except robots."

Suddenly, O'Chunks ran in with an accordion and Nastasia boredly tapped a tambourine. Starla dropped the camera to copy everyone,...in covering their ears.

"Okay, Chunky! That's enough!" Bowser took the instrument from the man and held it. "'Ey! Give it back!"

"Okay! Okay! Let's just move on!"

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Antasma- What was the first nightmare you had eaten?_

The Bat King appeared. "It vas the one that turned me into vhat and vho I am now, not even I remember the details."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK-Villians- How would you, or do you, rule your kingdom?_

"Well, Bowser is the only one with a kingdom, Like it or not...so go ahead!" She picked up the camera and pointed it at Bowser. "My kingdom is the BEST kingdom...with the letter o in it and I rule it with vigistil! and Greatness!" _And foolishness… I_ nterrupting his thoughts, the Camera was on Fawful. "Okay, Fawful, how about you?" He smiled. "I would rule with the mark of a true lord! With power, with respect! Everyone would bow for their Lord!...but I am here...at Castle Bleck." Starla put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we can always pretend to rule the castle when C and T aren't here." He smiled at her, enjoying the kindness that she radiated. "How about you Count?" He and Timpani locked arms. "Well, the Tribe of Darkness fell long ago, So we rule our own little family of sorts, with all of you. Well except the Heroes, they have somewhere to go."

Dimentio snickered. "What's the next dare,Mento?" He handed her the slip of paper and winced. "Okay, forth wall, prepared to break...and put up the flame shield...I am in the minority, I know virtually barely nothing about anything...well Slender, I KNOW who he is, who doesn't...but i've never picked up any of his games or watched any videos,...(whispers) I personally like F.N.A.F….more.. SO SORRY!"

* * *

 ** _REALLY SUPER SORRY...I AM SMERT...Not..._**


	5. Going Madz

Starla adjusted the camera. "We got some special dares, everybody! From a little penguin girl named Madz!" Everyone perked up and looked at the girl, as she held up some dares. "Let's do this!"

 _Penguin Dare #1-Madz the Penguin-Fawful- I dare you to steal the Miracle Cure from Toadley Clinic without anyone noticing! Be careful, because Dr. Toadley treats it like a child, and damaging or doing anything bad will make the Toads notice you! (Punishment for failing: One member of choice gets the Blorbs for the entire chapter)_

Fawful sighed as Starla put the tiny camera on his glasses. "Good Luck!" He flipped away, to the Toadley Clinic. Starla turned on the T.V and Everyone sat down.

Fawful's heart sped up, as he put up his hood. He didn't really like his odds. He walked into the clinic and looked around. There were several toads and he looked around for the Miracle Cure. _Toads of Smelliness..._ He decided that going the high route would lessen his odds of failing. He looked around for witnesses and went into the bathroom. He looked around for a air vent...A bathroom would have one, right? He was right! There was a vent on the end. He knelt down and pulled a swiss army knife.

L flinched when he did. "He took my knife!" The kids and Dimentio laughed.

He opened it and flicked through it, finding the screwdriver head. He opened the vent and crawled into it. The only noise was the occasional BANG of his arms and feet on the metal. Looked down on the grate and saw the Doctor with a Toad. "Is it docile and not an emergency? Yes,it is. Do you just need rest? Certainly." Behind him, a yellow, green and orange star laid on a pillow. _Yesing!_ He mentally cheered. He, being a patient (yet impatient) bean, waited until the two toads were gone. Toadley went into the back room to fetch a rag to clean his Crystal Ball. Fawful took the chance. He opened the vent and set it infront of him. He reached into his cloack and pulled out a machine and attached it to the opened vent. A claw came out and clicked downwards, ready to grab something. He sent it down and grabbed the Cure. He reached down and grabbed it, just in time, as Toadley was coming back. He laughed and flipped away, leaving Toadley to tear the room apart looking for it.

He didn't stop laughing when he flipped back. "That had such easiness! I have chortles!" They all looked at the bean and Starla spoke all their thoughts. "What do we do with it?" Fawful was about to shrug when a beam of magic encircled the Miracle Cure. "Thank you! Good Job!

* * *

 _Penguin Dare #2- Madz the Penguin- Antasma- I dare you to be with Dreambert for an hour without hurting him or doing anything mean to him! (Punishment for failure: Two characters get sleeping sickness for at least one paragraph)_

Antasma shrugged, "I can do that." Starla teleported the Prince in. "Hello, Antasma." The Bat King waved, "Dreambert.."

The next hour was awkward chats and a game of chess. "I win!" Dreambert cheered. Antasma flicked a piece away. "Beginners Luck, Dreambert." He grumbled. (Does that count as mean? I do that all the time.)

* * *

 _Penguin Dare# 3- Madz the Penguin- Everyone else-I dare you to watch either Sharknado or Birdemic without laughing or making fun of the movie! Laughing at any jokes will cause you to fail, even if one of you guys laugh! (Punishment for failure: All characters except for Antasma and Fawful will get different types of the flu for one chapter)_

( **Due to impatient authoress, she will watch a clip or two and do that.** )

watch?v=ARpJBSTmcJ0

Star: OH MY GRAMBI, IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMEDY, NOPE.

Fawful: Oh, Goodness! Ew, ew,ew that had much grossness, I have agreement.

Popple: Well, Well i say...that was one of the stupidest things ever.

"POPPLE!" A swirling light encircled all but Fawful and Antasma and they flashed. Mimi lowered her arms. "Okay, what happened?" _You'll see next time! Yay, Sickie Episode!_


	6. Stealing the Show!

(I can't, I am SO SO SORRY MADZ. I ONLY KNOW 1 FLU AND I'M LAZY, LAZYITIS.)

* * *

Starla adjusted the camera, and pointed it. "Let's-a go!"

 _Dare- Random Person- Bowser- Be a Mario Fan for a day._

"Graw, what does that mean? NOT be mean or stuff? Fine, woohoo, plumbing, let's-a go…" Mario snickered. "Watch it!" He growled.

* * *

 _Dare- Random Person- Mario- Let Popple steal all your coins._

"That'll be more like giving him them, but okay." Popple reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin pouch, running off to his room. Mario could've just grabbed him, but he left him be.

* * *

 _Dare- Random Person- All except Popple- Rob a bank and see who is the better thief._

"Pick a teammate!" Starla called, there not being enough banks. She immediately grabbed Fawful and they ran off. Everyone was left with Dimentio. "I call Dimentio!" Everyone shouted at once. They all began to bicker, before Dimentio grabbed Luigi and took him. Mario sighed, and took Peach for the dare. O'chunks took Nastasia, The Count took Timpani, Cackletta took Antasma, L was alone...with Bowser. "Fine." He rolled his eyes.

Fawful and Starla snickered. They placed a bomb on their bank right near the vault and waited. They heard the boom and ran in, Fawful had his headgear ready. "Grab powers, activate!" Starla grabbed a few bags and they heard alarms. "Have hold!" Fawful got his platform ready, holding a bag of coins. Starla grabbed his forearm as the Police Toads came rolling in. "Bahahaha!" Starla laughed as they flew off. "Fururururu!"

 **Starla and Fawful: 3 bags full. Problem(s):both stout with not much muscle mass.**

Mario put on a mask and the Princess wore her hair up with a different dress on. "Can we even do this?" Mario asked. "They won't know, and this'll (hopefully) be a one time thing."

"O..kay."

They walked in and immediately got looks. "Um, this is a robbery?" Peach stated, more of a question. Even though they were unarmed, the toads all jumped and cowered. Mario walked over to the Toad behind the glass and waited. "Oh, right..the money.." The toad reached underneath the counter and clicked a button, making alarms go off. Mario and Peach jumped and both ran.

 **Mario and Peach: No Bags. Problem(s): Pure, can't properly do evil on their own accord.**

Cackletta and Antasma made an approach almost like theirs, but Cackletta was disguised as a regular beanish and Antasma waited outside, ready to flip them away. (She hasn't quite gotten a hang of it yet.)

"Yes, how much can I get for free?" The Toad rose an eyebrow. "Free?" She crackled lightning. "Free." The toad jolted and everyone got down. The Toad behind the Glass quickly filled a 5 bags with coins and gave them to the witch. "Thanks, Mushroom." She left them all cowering and Antasma flipped them home.

 **Cackletta and Antasma: 5 Bags. Problem(s): Antasma is of little use.**

O'Chunks and Nastasia burst in. Nastasia hypnotised the Toad behind the glass to give them as much money as can fit in O'Chunks arms It totaled up to 11 bags, and they flipped home, not wanting to take...the _other_ route.

 **Nastasia and O'Chunks: 11 bags. Problems(s): Nothing aside from blandness.**

Count Bleck and Timpani had the same issue of Mario and Peach, they weren't evil, anymore at least. They walked in and asked for the money and were asked if they had an account. "No, we are thieves." _Is this how Popple feels?_ Timpani thought. "Riiiight." She bent over and clicked the button, making them flip away.

 **The Count and Timpani: No Bags. Problem(s): Count was redeemed and Timpani was never evil, unable to rekindle flames of fury, like Fawful!**

Bowser and L went in quick. Bowser laughed. "GwHahaha! I'm gonna need all your coins!" L sparked lightning on his hand. "Make it snappy!" All the toads began to cower under the loom of Bowser as He and L were given all the Money Bowser can hold. "Gwgahaha!"

 **Bowser and Mr.L: 20 bags. Problems: None really.**

Dimentio warped into the bank. "And so I arrive like a child's report card ruining a summer vacation!" All the Toads jumped and as soon as the jester arrived, he was gone. Luigi waited outside, spotting him. He screamed when he appeared in the alleyway with what looked like the whole vault.

 **Dimentio and Luigi: 50 bags. Problems(s): Too much faboulousity**

Starla counted her money. "Well, that was fun." Popple scoffed. "Show offs." She ignored the Thief and read the last dare before moving to the truths

* * *

 _Dare-RoyalADK-All but Timpani- Play F.N.A.F_

"Yes!" Starla fist-pumped. "Come everyone, this'll be awesome."

She pulled up a random wheel with everyone's name and a Five Nights at Freddy's game on it and gave it a spin. "Fawful first, playing...F.N.A.F 2!"

Fawful put on a pair of headphones and sat in front of the Computer. "Five nights...Okayo." He clicked New Game and read, mentally. Everyone left him alone, but kept the camera on him and his face. "Hmm..Don't forget the music box…" He wound up the music box and checked the other cameras. "Where'd the bunny of blueness go!" He saw the little thing flash and he brought the computer mouse down, putting on the Freddy mask. "Go away, go away." Bon-Bon passed by and Fawful sighed and went on checking the cameras. Soon, he heard Pop goes the weasel.

He forgot the Music Box. "What. What?" The jump scare played as the Marionette lunged at him. "Ah!" He shrieked and pushed away. "Okayo, who's next…" He called.

It was Cackletta playing FNAF 3. "Okay, from what Red ran me through, I keep the bunny away and not die? Okay." She started it up and looked around. "Eugh, this place is gross." She clicked away and listened to Phone Guy. "This dude talked for hours!" She was so busy listening and looking around that Springtrap was next to her. "Oh, hi bunny..thing...I'm just gonna look at'cha and ignore the flashing light, that's not as important than..dying right?" He took a step forwards, screeching. "Welp, I died."

Next was Count Bleck playing F.N.A.F 4. "So...I'm a child? I thought this game was about some college aged men with a unfortunate job." He played through the beginning mini-game and set off, checking his doors and using what he learned from the first two playthroughs he watched...He flashed the flashlight, and Nightmare Chica lunged at him. "Aah!" He screamed and jumped back.

Dimentio began to laugh his ears off. If he had one? No-one knows.

Popple took the seat and was playing F.N.A.F 1. He listened to Phone Guy and looked around. He closed the door. "Ha! Duck can't fool me!" He looked to the other side. "Neither can you Bunny-Boy!" He closed both doors and looked at his power gauge. "25! How?!" It was counting down, quite fast. He looked at the clock 5 AM! The power went out and Freddy's face flashed. Everything went dark, and Popple waited with baited breath. Kids cheered and the 5 turned to a 6. "Woo! Popple wins, ya palookas!

Ignoring him, Starla spun the wheel again. "Antasma playing F.N.A.F 1!"

The Bat King sat down and played a new night. "Vhere is the Duck?" He looked around for Chica. Was she in the Kitchen? He brought the camera down to her lunging at him. "Screek!" He..screeked.

Now, twas Mimi playing F.N.A.F 2. "Wow, poor broken thing. Never to be played with again, bet she used to be pretty." She talked to Mangle. She put the camera down and saw Balloon Boy. "Oh! Stop laughing at me! St- AAH!" She screamed as Foxy lunged at her. She could only think that Mangle and Foxy were a thing once.

"Yes!" Starla cheered as she played F.N.A.F 3. She played Balloon Boys voice, leading Springtrap away. She put it down and said. "I've always liked Balloon Boy, yay minorities." She screamed as Balloon Boy jumped her. "I TAKE IT BACK! SCREW YOU, BALLOON FACE!" She screamed as she rebooted audio and ventilation. She repeated the steps. Lead Springboard, get jumped by a Phantom and then reboot. She cheered when the clocked showed 6 am. "YAS! Eat it, Dumbo Boy!" She spun in the chair and stood up, going back to the wheel.

Peach sat down and put on the headphones, playing F.N.A.F 2.

"Hmm…" She was silent as she played through the night, winning fairly easily. She was about to get up and go, when the screen cut to a minigame, she sat back down. "Go, Go Go?" She played as Foxy and ran out,happily greeting some children. "Yay! Fireworks!" She played once more, noticing the Purple Man standing..smiling. She ran in to the children...and saw skeletons. Her heart constricted as Foxy jumped scared her. "Those...kids…"

After comforting Peach, it was Luigi's turn. The poor plumber was already shaking as he had FNAF 4. He ran through the room and opened the closet, in which Foxy gnashed at him. He shut the closet door, screaming. He did that until he was a toy again. He ran back and ran to the door, checking. He clicked the light and Nightmare Bonnie lunged at him, making the Younger Mario brother jumped out the chair and run to behind Mario.

Dimentio chuckled as Luigi cried harder than Peach. "You're turn, Dimentio." He sighed and went to the computer, playing FNAF 2. "How many Animatronics are even here?" He wondered aloud, winding the music box. He pulled down the mask as Withered Chica passed by. He noticed Mangle in his office. He pulled it down again, to no avail. Mangle tore at his face. "And so I lost, like Starla's glasses after taking a shower." Said girl blushed. "I WILL find out who takes them!"

Mario sat down, playing FNAF 1. "Well, this looks nice…" He tried to compliment...after seeing the other three, he was pretty sure this looks worse in comparison. He passed the night with ease, but Freddy killed him in the end. "Is that luck?" He heard Bowser sticking to his dare by cheering anyways.

It was now Bowser's turn, playing FNAF 2. He laughed. "Watch how the King Of Koopa's does it!" He played and made the same fatal mistake as Fawful...he didn't wind the music box. He was looking for Chica when it began to blare. He tried to wind it, but it was too late. He sat blankly exited it out, he stood up and went back.

Lastly, L played FNAF 4. "Fun with Plushtrap? Isn't that that thing that killed Cacky?" He clicked it on, and caught the plushie on the x. "Yes! I am the King of Five Nights At Freddy's!" He began to play, getting killed almost immediately. "Crown anyone? King of FNAF overthrown by Bear!"

Starla held the camera, moving to the truths.

* * *

 _Truth- Random Person-What do you think of the shipping of you to Dimentio and Fawful?_

 _Which shipping do you like the best?_

"First. EW! That would be like...shipping me with my brothers! Which I have none but figuratively!" She pulled up a white board and told Starla to go away. She put the camera on the Tripod. She drew a quick drawing of the Count and Timpani. "The Count and Tippi are the only ones married but I DO have some theories." She drew O'chunks and Nastasia. "These two have gotten a lot closer after Timpani and the Count officially wed but I got no confirmation." She drew up Dimentio and Luigi. "No one knows how Dimentio feels, we try, but he does seem to favor him the most."

She drew Mario and Peach. "Mario saves the Princess way more than he should, but they have a healthy relationship. Friendship, nothing Romantic, I think." She drew Mr. L alone. "I think he only loves himself." She drew question marks over Popple, Cackletta and Antasma. "I got nothing with these three.." She took a red and green marker and drew Fawful and Starla. "These two would be adorable. She denies it and said "WE ARE FRIENDS, MIMI. STOP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A DORK!" But I've lived with her since diapers, I know her. She practically BEGGED County to help Fawful and let him stay here. Of course, Fawful was grateful and they stuck together for several years now!...as "Biffles" as Fawful called it."

"As for me? That's a secret."

* * *

 _Truth- Random Person-Antasma- What do you like the Cackletta and you shippings?_

Mimi pointed the camera at the Bat King, who blushed Purple. "I..don't really know. Favful seems like the kind of kid vould get defensive of his mother figure."

* * *

 _Truth- Pikmenfan24- Mr.L-Since separated you from Luigi does that mean you're the youngest Mario bro?_

L chuckled. "Yeah, it does. But it doesn't mean I'm the worst! I am the Green Thunder, and I will-" He heard Mario call. "L! Want some Melon?" He perked up. "Cut." He took the camera, eager to get some before O'Chunks.

* * *

 ** _I hope I interpreted that write, Random person. If daring Star, you need to say her name.  
_**


	7. Crushing the Dancefloor!

_Dare- RoyalADK- Fawful- Try and shove Popple into a closet and make him listen to nyan cat._

Starla snickered and gave the put the camera in the closet along with her tablet, ready to play Nyan Cat.

"Okay, Fawful, go!" She said. "Popple!" He called. The thief was not listening. "There's coins in the closet. They have much shininess and value!" He perked up and snickered. He ran over and opened the closet. "I..don't see anything…" He was suddenly pushed in the closet and it was shut. "What! Boo! Boo, i say!" He pulled at the door, as the video loaded, catching his attention. The sound of a plate getting set down played, as Starla clicked on the T.V. Everyone watched Popple sit down and look at the screen. "What?..." He slowly began to tap his finger on his knee, sitting criss-cross. "It ain't that bad...I guess." He smiled.

He pulled at the closet again. "Can someone unlock the door!?" Fawful pulled it open, "It was being Pushing. Not pulling." Starla snickered as she retrieved her camera and tablet.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Everyone but Star, Mimi, Fawful, and Bowser- Justin Bieber, for eight hours_

By the end of the hours, was laughing (Dimentio and Mario), extremely annoyed or aggravated. (Almost all) and okay with it. (O'chunks and Luigi) Everyone looked at two. Luigi shrugged and O'Chunks acted like he hated it as much as Popple did.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Everyone- Riverdance._

Starla set down the tablet. "Woo...I don't know if Half of us can do that." but they had to try! Antasma floated around, trying to do something. "Um.." He blushed. "I don't even have legs."Cackletta and O'Chunks danced around, Cackletta grilling on the man's form. Starla and Fawful couldn't stop laughing and chortling as they continuously tripped over one another. Mimi and Dimentio danced and they did quite well. Popple and L weren't the most best pair, because of Popple's two left feet. "Popple! Stop falling over!" L chastised his partner. Nastasia and Luigi danced, and Natasia was 2 seconds away to hypnotising him to stop blushing and just **dance**. The count and Timpani danced elegantly, and were happy as they watched Fawful and Starla collapsed into another awkward Laughing fit. Bowser bounced and shook nearly everyone. Mario and Peach's feet tapped as Peach was twirled. (Is that okay?)

* * *

 _Truth- Flamey- Bowser- Do you love peach, if so why do you like her?_

After everyone calmed down, Starla pointed the camera at Bowser. "Oh!" He blushed. "The princess. She's sweet, and pretty and stuff like that...yeah…" Peach blushed and turned away.

 _One day, maybe._

* * *

 _Truth- Flamey- Popple-Do you know Croco? If so what do you think of him?_

The thief shrugged. "Never heard of 'im"

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK-Everyone- Favorite weapon and why?_

Fawful spun his laser gun . "It has handiness and fits with much snugness in the cloak that is mine!" He spun.

The Mario Brothers said nothing as they held up their hammers and held up their feet.

O'Chunks scoffed. "All I need er me chunks!"

Cackletta wiggled her fingers. "Magic is my ticket!" Dimentio and Antasma came into view and agreed.

Nastasia straightened her glasses. "I don't need a weapon."

Peach closed her parasol and gave it a swing. "If all else fails: Slap!"

Timpani shrugged. "I..was always protected by Mario. I don't fight."

Bowser laughed. "All I need is myself and my minions!"

Mimi shapeshifted into a Hammer Bro. "And I also have my rubees..and..true form."

L shrugged, "My machines."

Starla held up a staff, it was a near carbon copy of the Count's. "I beat my foes over the head with this. I'm..not magical."

The count held up his staff. "I use this to bend elementals to my will. I'm leaving Darkness alone."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK-Luigi- Opinions of Luigi X Peasley pairing?_

Luigi blushed. "I.." He stuttered. Dimentio quickly snatched the camera from Starla. "Hey!" He was lucky his mask concealed a blush.

* * *

After getting it back, Starla read the next one.

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Star and Pollyannamother3- opinion on implied mystery oc x Fawful in Truth beyond a nightmare? (We all know who she is)_

Starla blushed. "It's your story, your Fawful, go nuts!" She looked in the corner and a small child sat there. "Pollyanna?" She blushed and creeped back into the corner. "Can you..answer the truth?" She poked her head out, her bangs concealed her face and she gave a thumbs up. "She doesn't talk too much. We barely know who she is..but that seemed very positive!"

* * *

 ** _I speak like this!...I just don't TALK that much to anyone.  
_**

 ** _Flamey, I'm so sorry. I don't know if it's me but I didn't get your 3rd thing. Sorry! XC_**


	8. Hot and Cold,Bowser and Midbus

_**(I'm gonna do this, how I want too. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW...NUUUUU)**_

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Dimentio-listen to Rebecca Black's Friday song. (I used a spell that renders your teleportation, and other spells useless until you've finished watching the video. Sorry pal you still need to be punished for the whole you know what)_

A swirling light enveloped Dimentio as Starla handed him a pair of headphones. He sighed. "That was really unnecessary like floaties for people who know how to swim." He listened through the song. "I know what comes before and after Friday…" The song finished. "Well, that was grading."

* * *

Starla snickered and read the next dare.

 _Dare- Pikminfan24- Mr.L and Fawful- Fight each other in robots to decide who's the better mechanical genius._

The two technicians looked at each other and smiled. They quickly ran to eachothers room. Mr.L grabbed a truth and answered it in his room/lab

 _Truth- Pikiminfan24- Mr.L- Do you still have Brobot?_

"Awake, Metal Bro!" He turned on Brobot and the machine burst to life.

In a desolate piece of dimension, Brobot and Mr.L stood in front of...just Fawful. "Where's your bot?" Fawful held out a cube. "What?" He set it down and clicked the button and ran off. A large Mechawful appeared, rivaling Brobot's size. Dimentio caught it on camera when they charged at each other. The Mechawful grabbed Brobot's fist and threw him aside. Brobot got up and shot Missiles at the Mechawful. It aimed at it's head, which in turn, dodged it by detaching the head and letting it fly upwards. The body charged forwards, charging up a punch and sending Brobot into the ground. Inside, Mr. L sweated. "How am I getting beaten by a 12 year olds bot?!" He tried to get his metal bro to stand back up, but it refused. "Come on! Up, bro!" Fawful flew next to the Mechawful with his headgear. "Ready to throw up the give?" He smirked. The bot squirmed as L tried to make it appeared. "Well, i guess Fawful wins like a child who has read the dictionary many times before a spelling bee."

They all teleported home to finish the truths.

* * *

 _Truth- SharkLord- Dimentio-What would happen if you were kidnapped by Pinkie Pie? *Opens a portal for said mare*_

They all stared at the yellow vortex as a pink hoof stepped through it. "Hi-ya!" Pinkie greeted. "I'm Pinkie Pie, Super Duper Party Pony." Starla's eyes were wide, and O'chunks gasped. They ran over to her and asked questions and petted her mane. Dimentio looked at the camera, deadpan, and pointed to the two.

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord-Fawful, Popple, Count Bleck, and Mr. L -Are you ready for Freddy?_

Fawful shivered. "I have no readiness,..that puppet gives Fawful fright."

Popple nodded. "I guess i was, see."

Count Bleck shrugged, "I don't know, all i saw was a beak."

Mr.L looked serious. "Yes. I am. I will be king again." Dimentio snickered, remembering how "the king" fell.

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Luigi- Do you live in Evershade Valley since you saved the ghosts?_

Luigi waved his hands, "Oh, no! I live with my bro."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Bowser-How does it feel knowing that a certain King Boo managed to defeat Mario without breaking a ghost sweat(can ghosts sweat)?_

The Koopa King crossed his arms. "So? I de- captured Mario before…" Peach chirped. "And _I_ saved him."

He scoffed,

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Mario- What went through your mind when you first created Dry Bowser? Wasn't that a little too much?_

Mario began to sweat and glanced at Bowser, who was chatting with Peach. "Well,..." He closed his eyes and explained.

 _I swiftly dodged the Koopa King's flame as I heard the scream for my safety...The Princess. He jumped at me so I dodged forwards. I landed near the end next to a rope securing our battleground. He charged at me...and it all happened fast. I threw a fireball and it burnt off the rope. Bowser froze, and instead of running to attack me..he ran to grab the ledge..or even, when I looked into his eyes, my hand...in which I offered none...His screech wouldn't leave my head, even when I greeted the princess with a_ _ **smile**_ _, forced, of course._

 _Soon, I saw the skeleton of the king I thought I had fell. His eye were hollow except for the small blue flame. Even his own son was terrified of what he had to put back together of his own dad...I feigned a brave face as Kamek grabbed the young prince and took him away. Truth be told, I was just as terrified._

Mario was holding the fabric of his red shirt. "I am not heartless, of course I thought it was too much. It was a split second thing, that I could've avoided." He heard Bowser laugh as Peach talked Popple into giving back her parasol so she can whack him with it. "And I bet he feels the same."

* * *

 _Truth-Pikiminfan24- Fawful-What happened to Midbus?_

Fawful tensed. "Oh..Muh-midbus…" He took a shuddered breath, and he beckoned Starla to follow. They entered Fawful's room. It was decorated with everything BeanBean Kingdom. To remind him of home. His bedsheets were Red, his favorite color and he had a desk for all his inventing needs. He opened the dresser drawer and flipped a switch. A small compartment opened and Fawful told her to crawl in after him and watch where she was. The only sounds were their shuffling. "We are being at the point of destination." He helped her down from a vent into a room that she hadn't even known about in her life in Castle Bleck. It was dank and very cold. Fawful didn't seem to mind as he walked past a computer to a large capsule in the back. The young girl stared in awe as a frozen pig-armadillo hybrid creature. "So...that's Midbus." Fawful nodded and began to shoo her away. "Yes, He is being here and now you can have leave." He helped her into the vent to which she shut off the camera. She turned to the bean, from in the vent. "You okay?" She asked, concerned for her best friend. "I am having fineness!...Please, have leave." She pushed her glasses up to her nose. "O-okay, s-see you later." She crawled away.

Once alone, he turned back to his minion. His _**loyal minion.**_ He put his hand on the glass, not letting the cold get to him...He looked into his eyes..frozen in a bout of terror. "My...Midbus…" He fell onto the floor,...he caused this. He was the one who put the ice in his DNA...He took a shuddered breath as a hot tear quickly fell, warming the floor. "One...o-one d-day…, I w-will s-set you fr-free...w-without g-g-giving you..p-pain…" He shook...not from the cold, but out of guilt.


	9. Love and Renewity

Fawful came out and forced his grin, despite his biffle's concerned eyes. She gave out the dares.

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Dimentio- Go commando._

The jester once again, thanked himself that his mask hid a blush. "F-fine." He snapped his fingers and said. "There, don't ask to see." The girl blushed and read the next one.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Bowser- Give Fawful a hug. Don't kill him._

The King rose an eyebrow. "Why?" Fawful's grin fell as he remembered how he felt when he was left alone with his frozen Minion. Suddenly, he was in a pair of big arms. "Don't get any big ideas, greenie." He wasn't heard. Fawful's breathing sped up, but he didn't push away. _Tight grip,Scaly arms...I need out!_ He squirmed and was let go. "Fawful?" He tried to calm himself. "Green? What's wrong with him?" He spoke to the camera child as he breathed. "I have fineness. I just...heard my name being called!" He ran off.

Starla sighed. "Let's let him calm down."

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Mr.L- Put a piece of toilet paper on your shoe and keep it there._

"Uh.." He put a square of Toilet Paper. "I don't think that'll stay on."

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Mario- Wear a dress._

"Again? Fine…" Mimi giggled as she pulled the curtain over the plumber. He reappeared in the dress from before, the simple dress like his overalls.

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Everyone- Watch Rainbow Factory and tell me what you think~_

Cackletta took a headcount and asked. "Where's Fawful?" Starla answered. "Calming down." She said that he wouldn't participate in this dare, consequence free, due to most likely knowing why he had gotten upset.

They all went with it and sat down, the tablet hooked up to the T.V.

Starla:Catchy song, nice visuals. (I gotta show this to Fawful)

Count Bleck: Uh..what did they do to that one?

Dimentio: *Snickering*

O'Chunks: Eh..S'okay.(Rainbow Dash, WHYYYYY)

Timpani: ...Nice...song?

Antasma: I agree with the Count, Vhat did they do?

Cackletta: Eyahahaha! Ponies are so weird.

Mr.L: *Shrugged* It's Okay.

Luigi: *Shudders* My goodness!

Mario: *Pats* It's okay, Weege.

Popple: Why did Fawful get off of this? *Smack!* Ow! The click was fun!

Peach: …

Bowser: I agree with Cackletta, they are weird.

Nastasia: Eh.

Starla grabbed some truths.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Bowser- Where's Claudia?_

"Gone. That's it." He stated before he stomped away. Peach took the camera. She looked for Bowser and told the child to go away, sweetly. Once by herself, she answered. " passed when bringing Bowser Jr. into the world. I don't even know of he knows anymore about her than I do."

Peach returned the camera and she continued.

* * *

 _Truth- SharkLord- Luigi- How's your Polterpup?_

"Oh! He's as..ghostly as ever! E. Gadd is looking after him for me."

* * *

 _Truth- SharkLord- Peach- Shouldn't you get better guards to save yourself?_

The princess blushed. "Well, my Toads are...irreplaceable!...I can't replace them, they're like my family."

* * *

 _Truth- Pikiminfan24- Mario and Luigi- Was it complicated taking care of your baby selves during the Shroob invasion?_

Mario walked over and nudged his brother. "Well, Luigi was always a little angel when we were baminos, so aside from crying, he was perfect." The younger brother blushed. "Mario was a bit finicky but very brave, still is."

* * *

 _Dare-RoyalADK- All Good Guys-Go give Fawful a hug. Don't Kill him._

Starla closed the door. "He isn't here." Peach, Mario, Luigi, Timpani all rose an eyebrow. Nobody was truly evil anymore, more of a docile mad but they were the originals. "Where'd he run off to?" Starla closed her eyes. "I think I know."

They all flipped to Gloam Valley, where Fawful was seen. His reflection wasn't being looked at, because he was holding the sides of his head. The heroes didn't get a word in before Starla ran to him, grabbing his hand from behind, holding him. He tensed, not knowing his "attacker" She spoke. "You can't let this get to you. Would Midbus want this? Would he want you to mope instead of do something?" She tightened her grip as they Heroes walked up and added to her hug. Hot tears fell onto their hands, Fawful took deep breaths as Starla cried with him. She held him up and the heroes patted his back, knowing how sensitive the bean really was, no matter how bold he acted. He slid both hands under his glasses and wiped his eyes, sniffing. "I have okayness, now. With much curiosity." They all smiled as they warped home..

.

.

.

.

To a gray figure trying to access Fawful's room. "H-heying!" He screamed at it. Fawful ran at it as it went in and opened the drawer. Fawful began to panic again. "M-MIDBUS!" He called as the person enlarged the vent, quickly dodging his attempted swipes. "NO! Do..do not have the harming of him…" Everyone heard his screams and ran after them, to see the bean on his shaky legs, trying to protect his minion. In a flash of light, the only thing heard was. "MIDBUS!"

Everyone pulled themselves to their feet as the person teleported away. "Ugh." Fawful stared in awe as Midbus stood up and puffed his chest. "Where did Turtle go?" His voice hadn't changed a tad. He hadn't changed at all. Fawful couldn't hold his emotions back. He ran at the minion. "Lord..Fa-" He gave a grunt as the bean tackled him into a hug, looking even smaller in his minion,..no..he can call him..his loyal friend's arms. The newly-freed smiled. "Please don't weep. Weeping is weak." He could've sworn he heard Fawful say. "Then I have weakness." Starla shooed everyone away, giving the reunited duo space.

* * *

 _ **I can't take him. I have to many. Plus We just got this guy!  
**_

 _ **Feel free to Dare and Ask Midbus as he catches up with the few years he'd missed!**_

 _ **(I'd headcanon that Midbus and Fawful hugged at least once and it was one of Fawful guilty pleasures when mad. He enjoyes all of the cyber hugs and thanks Sharklord for saving his mi- friend)**_


	10. Warming up

The next day, they had spent helping the Pigadillo adjust. He's been trapped for a few years when Fawful was younger and stupid.

"Hey, Midbus, It's great to finally officially meet. Want to play Truth or Dare?" Midbus shrugged. "Sure."

Fawful smiled as they read the first dare.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK-Midbus- Because you weren't here, wear a dress._

"This game is odd. Odd is good, because I am odd." Mimi curtained the pink one and soon he wore a red and blue dress with red lace. "I have dress." He proudly stated.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Fawful-I figured this'd should've been done- Wear a dress._

Fawful sighed as Mimi curtained him and revealed him in a red dress with yellow trimming on the hem and two buttons on the neck, like his cloak. "Wait...Were is my cloak being?" He looked around for his accessory. He saw his best friend holding it. She swung it over his shoulders and clipped it on. "I like that better." She stated as they giggled.

* * *

 _Dare-RoyalADK- Midbus, Fawful, Bowser- This needed to be done, Hug it out._

The three looked at each other. Bowser and Fawful had been on thin terms because of a certain redhead liking everyone (hence the 3 beanish and Nightmare living with her and her figurative family, soon to add a hybrid) But he and Midbus..were..still kinda stuck. Midbus could remember how hard he battled, against the koopa. But Bowser had seen how Fawful got when he gotten frozen. "Lord Fawful. Leave him to me." He cut in, in front of the King, who was ready to throw down. "No. No. We must have completion of the dare...It is being _hugging_ the King Of Koopa's, not punching him in the face." The boar pacified when he started defending the King. "Muh muh..Okay. We hug." The king rolled his eyes as Fawful was put on Midbus's arm and the arm was wrapped around the Koopa King, completing the hug.

Starla read the truths.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Midbus- What was it like? Being Frozen?_

"Well…"

 _I was cold and alone. Of course. I felt no time pass. I felt nothing change. I heard nothing and barely saw anything. I felt small. So..small..I felt trapped. And i didn't know how long I was trapped. One day, I think, one event is a better word...I saw a silhouette and could barely make out some voices._

" _So..Th-..."_

" _Ye-..Have Le-"_

 _*Thump*_

" _One...o-one d-day…, I w-will s-set you fr-free...w-without g-g-giving you..p-pain…" It was the first clear thing I had heard in..i don't know. Soon enough...I think, some man with a shark emblem warped into my small, tight prison with a key and...set me free._

"I had...fear. It was okay. Fear is feeling. Feeling cannot be pushed."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Fawful and Bowser- How do you feel, now that Midbus is back?_

Fawful smiled. "I feel like a thousand pounds have been lifted off the shoulders that are mine." He pushed his dress aside, not liking how close it was too his feet, his cloak provided much better closer. "I feel much happiness for Midbus because he stuck by me no bribes, no bathing of the brain...It wouldn't have fairness If I gave up on him."

Bowser rolled his eyes as he looked at his rival, as Starla and Fawful showed him around the Castle Bleck gardens. A plush green land in the darkness. A butterfly landed on his nose and made him flinch. "Furururu."

Bowser smiled and looked to the camera, which Mimi held. "Don't tell him I said so...but that kid reminds me of my son. So..He's happy that the pig's back, I won't stop him." Mimi gushed. "Shut it."

* * *

 _ **Something sweet.  
**_

 _ **Midbus seems pretty happy now! And Papa Bowser is my favorite side of Bowser.**_


	11. Short And Sweet

Starla closed the door and opened the camera. "Okay! Let's do this."  
 _Truth-RoyalADK- Dimentio and Fawful- Since you two have gotten to meet the young demon, your opinions on Isaac?_  
Fawful smiled. "He..has much..diversity!..Uh..and...brown..hair? He has okayness and had the making of many fun dares!"  
Dimentio sighed. "He's..nice." He said before walking off. Walking off. "He never walks away, what's his deal with Isaac?" Fawful shrugged as they went on to the next truths.

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK-Fawful- What do you think of your older self?_  
"We had chatting, I never had knowledge that there was many of me! He's..taller than me...that doesn't have newness (shortest before Starla.) and is really...me!" Starla snickered. "Whating?" She laughed as she tried to speak. "Was..was that a compliment?" She snickered. The young beanish flushed. "Up..up shut!" His body failed him as his voice squeaked and he smiled. He soon ended up laughing along with her.

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Bowser- Do you think you could win in a fight with an elder version of Fawful?_  
He smirked when the two children described him. "...Bring it on! You, me at the PM!" Starla pushed at the king. "Bowser! The fourth wall!" He realized his mistake and walked off.

* * *

The doorbell rang, startling the two kids. They ran to the large monochrome double doors and opened one. They looked around and saw a box on the doorstep. On it a note read.  
 _And, fortunately, I bring gifts! It took a while, but I did make them personally._  
 _But, due to my time constraints, I could only make a few. ~ Dawn (RoyalADK)_  
They opened the box and there was another note.  
 _For Fawful, with a little help from the elder him, I did manage to make a decent set of knives, just in case. (it was his idea)_  
He picked up a dual knifes and stood up, playing with them. "Coolness!" He awed. They had a black blade with red handles, and the butt of it was golden.  
 _For Star, with a little persuasion, I found a starman._  
 _That's all the time I have._  
She picked up the shining star and awed. "Thank you…." She whispered. She giggled as it blinked at her. She pressed it to her forehead and felt a rush. She giggled and grabbed Fawful, giving him the same effect as they spun around, they lit up the void, not even noticing the blades clatter over their laughter.

* * *

 ** _Short an' sweet. Like those two!  
_**


	12. Clear Head and Isaac's Image

The next day, the two filmed as the dares began "Okay!" She rounded up the people for the dare.

 _Dare-RoyalADK- Mario, Luigi, Mr. L- Line Dance_

The three stood together and Starla turned on the music. "This is the only one I know! So..do it!" She set up the camera aside as the Cha Cha slide played. "This song..really?

They tapped their feet as the song began. They followed the song (/watch?v=gIdLRftdrH8) and L was deadpan the whole time, while Luigi was blushing and Mario was just plain having fun. Luigi stepped on L's heels during the 'Cha cha, real smooth.'. "Oh! Sorry!" Mario had to joke. "Real smooth, Weege." The plumber laughed, half heartedly as L shrugged it off.

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord-O'Chunks- Watch the Smile(smile, smile) remix by The Living Tombstone._

O'Chunks smiled as he listened to it on the tablet, with the headphones in. He mouthed the words, knowing he shouldn't sing out loud. " _It's true;some days are dark and lonely, and maybe you feel sad, but Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad."_ Fawful nodded and looked at the camera. "He has liking of it."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Dimentio- Do you not like Isaac, or is it the other way around? *nudge nudge wink wink*_

The jester rolled his figurative eyes. "No. He's not somebody I crush over like an middle school boy swarming with hormones. Who said I liked anybody?" He teleported away. Starla tched. "Typical Dimentio. We know you like us all. " She thought aloud, letting him go to his little sarcasm corner.

* * *

 _Truth- SharkLord- Midbus- How did you and Fawful meet?_

"Muh Muh Muh!" He laughed. "We met years ago."

 _Midbus thought he could ignore the chortling...but he just couldn't. He followed the source of the loud laughter, until he saw a beanish cloaked in a red cape, laughing while he sorted through his plan in his head once more. "Muh?" He tilted his head. The young bean jumped and whipped around._

" _Oh...Helloing." Midbus waved at the child, he couldn't be no more than 7. "Hi." He began to walk away, but then the beanish called. "Hey, have halting!" Midbus turned back and saw the bean, smiling as if he had a plan. He reached into his cloak, with his Mind-Blaster for Plan C as he did plan A, the less fool-proof plan. "Do you wish to have joining in Fawful's takeover of Mushroom Kingdom? Fame. Power. Fortune! All for..us." He nearly said him. He tightened the grip and was ready to stick to bribery. "Sure. I will help. I will help change." He widened his eyes. He had gotten a few troops, but none like him. He needed to bribe or brainwash them. "Really?" The strong hybrid nodded. Fawful decided not to pry and ask any further. You don't fix something that isn't broken! He lead the pig to his small base until he could get Bowser's Castle and told his tale. And thus sparked a strong relationship that not even ice could freeze._

"He took pride. I needed no cleaning. My brain was clean. I needed no reward. What i got was enough."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Midbus- Have you met the elder Fawful? If so, what do you think of him?_

"...Elder..Lord Fawful?" Fawful ran over and whispered to him, the elder, alternated Dimensional, older, him stopped by in between recordings. "Oh. Muh. Huh. No, we had not met."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Bowser- Did you scold Kamek for kidnapping little children? *summons Flutterbat's Stare of Terror*_

The king was unaffected. "That was once, as far as I know, when i was a _baby._ Years ago. And plus...I barely remember it, to be honest."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Luigi, Mario, Mimi- What do you think of Isaac? (be honest)_

Mimi shrugged, "He's alright. Pretty cute, I guess…" She blushed the same way she does with each unobtainable boy she meets.

Mario smiled. "He's a good kid, for the most part. He's polite and is very eccentric.. Kinda like a mini-Fawful with correct mannerisms." The young bean heard and blushed, yelling at Mario to shut up. Luigi smiled. "Isaac's a very nice person, I was happy to see him."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Mario- How did King Boo capture you again?_

The plumber blushed. "Well, he kinda got me in a vulnerable spot. I just thought I was meeting my little bro at his "new place" to congratulate him, and they quickly swarmed me, managing to get me into that blasted machine."

 _Truth-Sharklord- Antasma- How did you pop like a balloon after you lost to Mario? *Hands him a portrait of Antasma with a bat next to him*_

He rose an eyebrow, "Vhat do you mean?" He looked at the load Mario was holding as he asked. "What is this for?"


	13. Dill and Darkness

They picked the two dares and two truth

. "Wow, slow intake, We can wait." They read the dare first.

 _Dare- Dill1126- Fawful- Recreate dark bowser, but twice as powerful._

Fawful flinched. "Tha- That's impossible for me to have doing! The Dark Star had explosion along with..Dark Fawful Bug. Do..do I not get dessert?" Starla nodded, apologetic. "Fury…"

* * *

 _Dare- Dill1126- Bowser-Go to Doctor Toadley and convince him to remove dry bowser from you, then convince dry bowser to join the show._

The king was mildly disturbed. "...That's basically asking for me to ask a doctor to remove my skeleton...which would probably kill me...So..who needs dessert…"

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Mario- Do you love Peach? Yes or No, no lies._

The plumber chuckled,nervous. He looked around and looked at the child, seeing that they were alone in the foyer. "Can you keep a secret?" She zipped her lips and flicked away the key. "...Yes." The girl blushed and smiled. "I'll be back, I got something I need to write down." She gave the camera to the older Mario brother and ran to her room to add MarioXPeach to her list of ships.

Mario decided to do the last truth.

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Antasma- Why do you seem to hate dreambert so much? Is it like a rivalry thing or something more?_

The king looked confused. "Sort..of..Bert and I..used to be great friends. but the nightmare I had eaten. Made me...hurt people. He KNEV that I meant no harm. He knev, screek. But he had to imprison me...I imprisoned him and his people as vell. I have it under control, so ve kinda don't talk, Think of it like...a distant relative you did something bad to, but they're forgiving.


	14. Unmasked

Starla started up the camera and picked up the majority, it being Truths.

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Bowser- How does it feel now that you know that you have a sister in an alternate timeline?_

The King smirked. "Another me has a sis. Nice, I have my kids. They would've loved to meet their uncle. But I guess they have a interdimensional aunt?...Don't tell Jr. Hey, other me out there! Take care of your sis." His eyes were serious.

Starla had not a smidge of a clue of what he was talking about, but she moved on.

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Everyone but Dimmy, Mimi, Luigi, and Mario- Opinions of Isaac?_

Peach giggled. "He's a precocious child, always trying." Timpani nodded. "I watched that Five Nights at Freddy's thing you all did, and loved it." Cackletta smiled. "Isn't he another Fawful's kid?" Fawful blushed and whined. "Great Cackletta!" The Bean witch laughed. Bowser smiled. "He's pretty much just hangs with Fawful and Red anytime he's around but he gives me little thumbs up." Count Bleck sighed. "He's okay, like how Bowser said." He smiled.

Antasma crossed his arms. "He stepped on my foot." Fawful nearly chortled. "You are not possessing feet!" The bat looked down and his mouth made a 'o' "Then he's fine." Popple shrugged. "That thing he has with his eyes is cool!" Starla corrected. "Heterochromia." Popple tilted his head. "Bless you?" Her face deadpanned and she walked away, muttering. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Leaving Fawful with the camera.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Starla- Can I have a hug?_

"Have wait!" He called and ran to her. He gave her the question. "Oh. Of course!"

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone but Midbus- Opinions of the elder Fawful? (If you have seen him at any point between recordings.)_

Bowser cricked his neck. "He's a heck of a fighter."

Dimentio snickered. "It's an improvement, I must say." Fawful blushed and swiped at the jester, who teased him by sticking only his foot near his grasp and pulling it up. "Fink-Rat!"

Everyone else was confused, as they were never was told of another Fawful. They all knew about Isaac, but they never seen two of the same people interact. Starla looked at Dimentio as he floated away. _Then how in the Underwhere did HE know?_

She stared at the hallway that he disappeared down, but Fawful tapping her shoulder pulled it out of it.

"Here." He gave her the camera, in which she dropped. "Do you have finess?" She nodded and plucked up another truth.

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK-Bowser- Do you think of Kamek like a father?_

Bowser laughed. "He's my advisor! Not my father." Bowser suddenly softened. "We never knew Dad though. We did pretend that ol' magic wand was our pop to get out of trouble once in awhile." He didn't even notice the pronouns he used as he walked away.

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Antasma- What type of bat were you before you transformed?_

He thought. "I think I vas a Black Flying Fox bat."

* * *

 _Truth- Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser- What is your view of your Smg4 selves?_

 _ **Check him out, I love his videos. (/user/supermarioglitchy4)**_

Mario crossed his arms. "I for one, do love spaghetti,but I am NOT mentally retarded! And i love my brother, and Toad is one of my best friends!"

Luigi put his arms behind his back. "I know how I act,and it's not like that...It's funny, though." The Princess looked cross. "I, like Mario's statement, am NOT retarded. I'm not that defenseless either! I could fight back at any moment." Bowser chuckled. "Whoa, where is this stuff even sparked from, it's hilarious.I do act like a wingnut though."

* * *

"Dare time!"

 _Dare- Sharklord- Midbus- (sorry about this Fawful) Watch *gulp* Smile HD and Cupcakes HD._

Starla set the hybrid up with headphones and the video.

 **Smile HD (18+ Look it up if you dare.)**

The pig smiled as Pinkie ran to her friends, her smile wide...It quickly fell as Pinkie killed Twilight. He jolted. "Muh?!" He continued, cringing as they went down one by one. "Is..is it done?" From the smoke, of which was thought if Fluttershy's quick death, the shy pony flew in fast, dealing much more damage than Rainbow did, before she was killed. "Yeah. It's still disturbing. But go yellow pony!" He cringed as Fluttershy as well as the entire planet blew up because of Pinkie's gigantic beam. He pushed it away. "There is another, isn't there…" Starla patted his back, in her free time, she had watched both and it made her give the show a months break. She clicked the next video, apologizing.

 **Cupcakes HD. Same dealio.**

Midbus was a bit less weary as he watched Pinkie and Rainbow Dash prepare Cupcakes, with a catchy beat. But was quickly alerted when Pinkie slammed a mallet over Dash's head. Midbus wasn't really one for shock humor, being, well, shocked as Dash became Pinkie's snack cake.

It ended with Dash and Pinkie eating the cakes, which obviously had the parts of Dash in there. He covered his face and sighed. "Sleep will be enjoyable." He muttered.

After Midbus shook it off, they did the next dare.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Dimentio- Take off the Mask. I know it's a mask_

The jester jolted and looked to the floor. "Do..do you _**really**_ want me too?" Starla shrugged. "It's for the game." He sighed and slowly brought his hands to the back of his head, which was hidden by the hood of his hat. He undid a strap and the mask became lifeless. It acted like a face, so it would emote and he didn't need to lift it to eat. He removed it and Starla was shocked. "There." He was pale, like a deadly pale. but his face seemed like a child's. His eye color matched his mask and his hair fell into his face, it was black and white, also like his mask. He had a few gray freckles. Starla nearly dropped the camera as her heartbeat rose. _I've seen that face before. Yeah, you just looked at it. But I've never seen him with his mask off, where did I see that face before!?_ A finger snapped in front of the girl's face. It startled her. "Do you have okayness?" Fawful asked. "Yeah! I'm fine." She gave him the camera. "The dares are done, I'm gonna get a snack." She walked away, to her thoughts swarming her again.


	15. Let the Music start!

She munched on a sucker as she walked back into the foyer, letting that pass from her head. "Star! We have been getting the many truths and dares!" She perked up and grabbed the camera. "Let's do this!"

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35- Dimentio- Dress up like the Puppet from F.N.A.F 2 and scare him._

Starla looked at Dimentio, who had changed into a shorter, but very accurate, puppet. "Okay. Don't go too far, okay?" Dimentio laughed. "I make no promises."

Fawful walked down the hall when Dimentio floated above him. He hummed Pop Goes the Weasel. "Whating?" He landed in front of him a became visible. He lunged forwards. "You forgot the Music Box!" The wild Fawful fled!

After telling Fawful that it was Dimentio and a dare, and calming his fury, Starla picked up the next dare. She blushed and laughed.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35- Starla- Sing "Let it Go" from Frozen*_

"O-okay.." She smiled as the camera focused on her. She pulled up the tablet and song. She sat down and waited for cue and sang in her soprano voice.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight._

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know!"_

She smiled and became a bit more confident.

" _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Her eyes lit up as she kicked her feet, putting her full voice into it.

" _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back,_

 _The past is in the past!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _When I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

She smiled as her face was completely flushed. "How was that?" Dimentio had left and Fawful was blushing. In reality, he was jealous. He couldn't even sing because he couldn't get the lyrics, but her voice was rich but it did break due to her adolescence and lack of true confidence. He gave a thumbs up and a smile.

"Okay! What's next?

* * *

 _Dare- Dill1126- Midbus- Arm wrestle Bowser to see who's stronger._

"Muh. Muh. Muh. I will make turtle soup." Bowser smirked. "In your dreams, Piggy!" They sat at the table and locked hands. Peach walked up and placed her delicate hands on their big, scaly hands. "Okay, 1 round only! Ready. Set. Wrestle!" They started and they didn't really move at all, it was pretty even. Soon, Bowser got a advantage on Midbus. The pig pushed on Bowser's hand, trying not to lose. But soon, His hand touched the table. "HA! Eat it, Piggy!" Midbus only said. "Defeat. I will become strong. For now. I accept." He smiled and let the king enjoy his victory.

They began on the many truths.

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonspinner35- Bowser- What was whole deal of you dressing Kamek as Peach when you knew it wouldn't fool Mario?_

The king explained, still glowing from his win. "It was meant as a wild goose chase. I get what I need with the princess, and the Super Stupid Bros get ol' Magic Head."

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonspinner35-What was going thru your mind when you and Mario were inside Bowser in the game bowser inside story_

"You mean during the Dark Star Incident?" Fawful looked at the ground. "At first, I was scared and grossed out, but it got slightly easier."

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1126- Dimentio- How was it like to be Super Dimentio?_

He was thanked himself for his mask as he blushed again. "I was basically fused with Luigi, with all control. It was.. trilling to say the least. I could feel the Chaos radiated from myself, but something did try weakly to keep me from trying my fist at Mario. I know It was Luigi, I didn't do it." He put his hand on his chin. "Would the chaos heart hesitate?" He shook his head. "No. It was an _object_ of destruction."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Dimmy- Why the mask? You look awesome!_

He smirked. "I never take it off at night." He teleported away.

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126-Bowser-What was with the whole "Bowser Land" thing? Didn't some other villains already do the theme park thing?_

The Koopa King smiled. "Aesthetics. And I know, Eggman did it first, but hey It's a good tactic (plus it was really fun.)!"

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Popple- How did you get the nickname "The Shadow Thief?"_

He smugly crossed his arms. "Because that's what I am, see." Starla said over the camera. "Nobody uses it but him!" Popple stamped his foot. "No! No i say!" His yellow eyes glowed with aggravation. "Denial is just a river in Sarasaland, Popple." She stated. The thief threw his arms up and left.

Starla snickered. "It's the truth."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK-Cackletta and Antasma- Opinion of each other? And don't lie._

Antasma blushed a deep purple and Cackletta's ears became greener. "Well,we/ve-" They spoke at the same time. They cut themselves off and looked at each other and nodded. "Ve/we-" Cackletta yelled. "Will you stop that?!" He nodded. "We are friends..with benefits, I'll say that." The naive kid nodded and pulled out the next truth.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Antasma- HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE FEET?!_

Antasma deadpanned. "It vas a joke." ( _ **My baby cousin is obsessed with Doc Mcstuffins and she came over. I was forced to watch it with her,...Chilly is a warm Cinnamon Bun.)**_

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone-Has anyone seen the giant turtle missing its shell? (You can see where this is going)_

 _ **(No, I don't...Srry)**_

Everyone in the foyer spoke at once. "No."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone- Anyone seen Ad? Gerako and I have no clue where she went before we left._

Fawful said as everyone shrugged and murmurs of unknowing spread. "I am thinking she is still in the observatory."

The doorbell rang again starling everyone because everybody just teleports in. Fawful peeked out the door and saw a box, larger than the last one. "It is being a package!" He called. He brought it inside and set it down. On it, it read. "

 _I has more gifts!~RoyalADK._

They opened it and the first note was accompanied by a small cake.

 _For Fawful, I made a cake. Don't ask how I got the free time to do it._

He picked it up and cheered. "Yay, I have cake!" He loves cake, of course.

Dimentio read the next note, which was taped to a mask, near identical to his own.

 _For Dimmy, I was decent enough to at least find a different mask for you, because someone can and will hide the rest._

He looked at it and said. "Hmm, nice. But it will be a substitute, because this one holds sentimental value." He tapped his "cheek"

 _For Bowser, I at the very least, thought it'd be nice to make some new spiked bands, cause Ad, if anything, has proven how easily they can break._

He grabbed the linked bands and choker. "Wow,..uh. Thanks! Whenever Iggy and Lemmy get a hold of mine, they always damage them." He mused about the young royal twins.

 _For Blumiere and Timpani, with a little help from my Kamek, made some enchanted glass figurines. The reason? Never offical thought this over, and it was Kamek's Idea._

They carefully held the figures. One was of a man and a woman on a hill and the other was of a man and a woman holding each other and a swaddled blanket. "Why thank you! These are beautiful!" Timpani held it in her gloved hands. The lord hmmed, in enjoyment.

 _For Starla, I got her a much weaker Star Rod, because the Star Spirits wouldn't give me the real one._

She awed as she held the rod. She swung it forwards and a few stars came out with a "shwing!" She spun around. "Così carino , mi piace , grazie!( **So cute, I like, Thank You!)** She thanked in Italian.

 _For Mario and Luigi, some better gear, cause the Heroes of the Mushroom world ARE gonna need some equipment that is good enough for most situations. Mostly made by Kamek._

The two Brothers picked up the badges and hammers and said. "Thank you! When a threat arises we'll put these to use!"

* * *

 ** _YAY SMASH BROS REFERENCES. I LOVE SSB_** _  
_


	16. Variety Mix

The Next Day,

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Everyone- Seven Minutes in Heaven._

Nearly everybody began to blush. "Who first?" Everybody looked around and picked the two people actually in a relationship. Count Bleck and Timpani entered the closet and sat in there, the camera catching their attention. "Okay, c'mere." Timpani grabbed his collar and pulled him into a hugged her as they deepened the kiss.

Mimi awwed while the other kids blushed and looked down, Starla resisted the urge to whine Moom Daad...Formalities.

After 7 minutes they came out. ( _ **Hope you enjoy what I think you do in 7 minutes in Heaven...I've never played it...so IDK)**_

They all shoved Mario and Peach in next. They twiddled with their fingers for a moment, Unsure. Mario remembered his confession to Starla. He did like the Princess. He looked at her and tapped her shoulder. She turned towards her closet partner and was met with his lips. She tensed for a moment, before melting into it. Once he pulled away, his lips were glossy, most likely from her lip gloss. They both blushed and said. "Well, I liked it." At the same time. They looked at each other and laughed for the next 6 minutes.

Cackletta grabbed a truth and went into the closet..with Antasma.

 _Truth-Dragonspinner35- Cackletta- I feel your lying about the whole benefits thing how about you tell us the real truth_

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Cackletta and Antasma-You sure it's just friends with benefits?_

She kissed the bat "We aren't ready to tell the others." He smiled and they dove at each other.

Unbeknownst to them, they could see them. Fawful grabbed his cloak. _This has finess._

"We should wait until they're ready." Timpani said, putting her hand on Fawful's shoulder before he tore his cloak. He took a breath and smiled for his mistress.

O'chunks and Nastasia looked at each other for a moment, in the closet. "So…" He started. "We have to kiss. It's the rules." She straightened her glasses and turned to the warrior, who was three different shades of red. "But, Lass-" He was met with her lips, he tensed and realized that she was kissing him and he was being a sack of potatoes. He didn't mind of course. They soon pulled away for a breath. "We are still friends, mkay? Nothing more or less?" She smiled at him. He smiled back and lightly hit her shoulder. "Nothin' more,Nothin' less"

Starla and Fawful were looked at next. "W-what/Whating?" They both asked. Mimi grabbed her wrist and shoved her in. Mario and Luigi pushed the small bean in and they shut it.

"Red and Green mustaches!" He yelled. Starla was blushing profusely. "So..it is a dare…" Fawful blushed a deep green. "R-r-right, a simple dare by a kid who is curious…" They're both hesitant, but they put their lips together quickly and he pulled back. "Omi gosh, I'm sorry!" She looked at him as he held his forehead. "Here." She kissed it. "Let's...just sit here." She blushed. She just hit her best friend with her face on his forehead...She really is a dork. She shut her eyes with that, and then felt something press against her cheek. She opened them and looked up to Fawful, looking away and putting a hand in his black hair. She returned the cheek kiss and they kept going back and forth, trying to put on a final note.

They both came out, red (well Fawful was a deep green) and flustered.( _ **I am ending this here. Because of difficulties. Luigi and Dimentio might work, but I got nothing else…)**_

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- All girls- Wear a dress._

Mimi, Cackletta, Peach and Timpani all looked at their outfits. "Done!" They all looked at Nastasia and Starla. Nastasia always wore her pantsuit and Starla wore a t-shirt with capris. "Oh, you two!" Mimi grabbed them and curtained them. Nastasia wore a form fitting black dress with white lacing and a cut at the legs, along with deep blue heels. Starla wore a red dress with yellow flowers on it and a pair of yellow heels. "Okay, if you want me to do this..hold on. "She took off the heels and put her sneakers back on. "There, that's as far as I'll go." Nastasia moved around. "How do I look?" She asked. O'Chunks blushed and looked away. "Ye..ye look amazing."

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35- Mario- Do the Chubby Bunny Challenge._

"Who with?" Peach sat down next to Mario, answering his question. Fawful put a bowl of Marshmallows in front of them and took one for himself. Peach smiled as he tore it in half. "Go." Starla instructed as she took her half, eating it.

Mario grabbed one and put it in his mouth, moving it to the side. "Chubby Bunny." Peach giggled as she put one in her mouth, the same way and mumbling. "Chubby Bunny. Sweet." She chewed it slightly. Mario put another in, smiling. "Chubby Bunny." He said it through his teeth. Peach grabbed another. and put it in her mouth. She giggled as when Mario put the next one in, it stuck a bit out of his mouth "Chubby..Bunny.". She grabbed her 3rd one and tried to not laugh. She stuck it in the back of her mouth, trying so hard not to giggle. "Chubbah Bunnie." She muffled. Mario grabbed the next one and put it in the back of his mouth. "Chubbah Bunnie." Peach picked up another and wondered where she could put it next. She put it against her front teeth and you could barely make out. "Chubby Bunny." Mario muffled. "I heard it." He put another in the left side of his mouth,and said. "Chubby Bunny." Peach pointed at him with a shocked expression, nearly making him laugh. Peach tried to put another in her mouth, but it was proved to be difficult. Mario handed her a paper towel as she spit out her marshmallows. "Chubby Bunny!" Mario muffled as he chewed his marshmallows.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35_ \- _Luigi- Do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge._

He stood in the garden, ready. "Okay!" Bowser dumped the bucket of ice water on him. He jumped and squealed. "Cold!" Bowser laughed. "Ice Bucket. What did you except the ice to be warm?" He laughed. Luigi folded his arms as he went to change into his spare clothes.

* * *

 _Dare-Dill1126- Fawfu_ l- _Try to trick Popple into giving you 1 or more coins. (Punishment for failure: You have to turn midbus into ice midbus again.)_

He smirked. He walked over to the thief. "Hey, Popple." He looked at the small bean. "What?" He pointed behind him, "There is being a chest full of treasures behind you." He whipped around and rubbed his hands together. "W-where?" He looked around. Fawful reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of coins. "Keep looking." He put them in his cloak. "Oh, it had disappearance. Ask Dimentio!" He ran off, snickering. _Much easiness. He is the baby in which it is too stupid to know it is stupid!_

* * *

 _Dare- Dill1126- Popple- Try to steal something from Bowser, but it has to be something that's not in his castle. (Punishment for failure: You gotta call yourself from now on: "The Lame Thief.")_

 _((Let's see how this'll end…))_

Popple snickered and pulled his best card. His speed. He ran around Bowser and grabbed one of his spike taking it off. "Nyanya!" He laughed. He was caught by the arm. "Give it back." Bowser spoke. Popple "The Lame Thief" gave it back. When he walked back to Fawful and Starla she said. "So, The lame thief has a new nickname…" He just walked away.

* * *

 _Dare-dragonspinner35- Bowser- Do the Cinnamon Challenge._

He was handed a spoon of cinnamon. "Really? This is kinda tiny..but okay." He put it in his mouth and enjoyed the spicy tang. "I love Hot Sauce, this is nothing." He spoke after a few seconds. Starla tried some and coughed. "Not like that!" She put it down. Don't eat cinnamon by itself, folks!

* * *

 _Dare- dragonspinner35- Starla- Give Cackletta a Makeover Blindfolded._

She sat down on her knees and Cackletta sat in front of her. Mimi spread out the various makeup and would help her because she knows nothing of makeup. "Okay, let's do this!"

...Several minutes later.

Starla removed the blindfold to lopsided eyeliner, shaky lipstick, blue blush along with the natural green part, and a thumb print…She smiled nervously. "I'll get you a rag, don't look at it." She ran towards one of the bathrooms to get the cleaner. She felt the makeup and it came off on her fingers. "I don't even want to know."

After she was cleaned up, they moved to the truths.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Dimentio- Is it ironic Isaac tripped you when you can float?_

He blushed, once again under his mask. "Yes. It is.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone- Has anyone seen Isaac? Or Gerako for that matter? Neither has their meds, and they both are capable of a lot of problems…_

They all looked around, not seeing anyone of the sorts. "We'll find them." Starla said, optimistically. "I know they'll be fine."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1226- Mario and Luigi- What was your opinion when you first saw Elder Princess Shroob, and her final form?_

Mario said. "We didn't know there was a elder Princess Shroob. But that final form was pretty scary." Luigi nodded, remembering how small they felt. "She nearly had us, but we pulled through."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1226- Peach-Why did you faint when you saw Elder Princess Shroob's final form?_

She folded her gloved arms. "It was sudden and terrifying. I'm sure anybody else that close would do the , except Mario and Luigi of course."

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonspinner35- Peach- Are you a rival to any of the girls that like Mario?_

She looked at the camera, stern. "No."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Peach- Do you have kidnapped insurance?_

She looked confused. "Is..is that even a thing?"

* * *

 _Truth-dragonspinner35- Dimentio- Where would you go on vacation?_

The jester thought for a moment. "Definately Glitzville." He smiled.

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- O'Chunks- Who's your favorite pony?_

He saw that he was alone with Starla, who was a Brony(or if you're picky Pegasister) as well. "Applejack." She rose her hand. "Me too, Bro hoof." He lightly tapped her (to him) small hand.

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Dimentio- How would you stop the Rainbow Factory Dash? *sends him in before Dash murdered poor Scootaloo*_

He smiled as he plucked up the terrified flightless pegasus. "Simple." He teleported outside. "Set her free." He put her on the cloud and teleported away. "..Thank you." She whispered before running to find the balloon.

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Bowser-How many times have you been copied, controlled, or buffed by something? (I'm looking at you cackletta.)_

He laughed. "WAY too many times to list."

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonspinner35- Bowser- How old are the Koopalings?_

Bowser smiled. "Oh. Um, let's see. Ludwig is 17, Wendy is 16, Morton is 15, Roy is about to be 15 but he's 14, Larry is 13, both Iggy and Lemmy are twins so they're both 12 and Junior is 7 years old."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Bowser- Hey Bowser don't get mad but *zaps him with a duplication spell* What do you think of Dry Bowser and you as separate entities?_

The king growled. "He's not joining the show! We already have Me, O'Chunks and Midbus! We don't need another big brute!" He looked to his left and saw a motionless,lifeless, exact replica of himself. "And somebody get rid of him. He stated before running off.


	17. Deep Inside

The next day, everybody got ready for the Truths and Dares.

 _Dare-Dragonspinner35- Starla- Do whatever the person to your right is doing and vise versa._

She looked to her right and saw who was usually there. Fawful. They both laughed.

They followed each other and did the other dares.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35-Luigi- Try and jump into a pool filled with Jello._

The plumber rose an eyebrow as Dimentio poofed up a in ground pool and said. "Go ahead." The plumber took a deep breath and jumped in. He splat on it and went through. He opened his eyes and looked around. He took a bite, thinking. _You guys dare the weirdest stuff._

Everyone laughed, and when Fawful covered his mouth, Starla did the same.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragons pinner 35- L- Play the Impossible Game_

He sat at the computer and put his hand on the arrow keys. "When do I stop?" He asked as he jumped. "Never." Starla crossed her arms, Fawful doing the same. He died and stated. "I don't get it…" _**((And I can't play it because of my shetty computer.))**_

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35- Peach- Do the Limbo with a glass of chocolate milk on your head._

She placed it on her head. "This is an invitation for a stain." She looked at the little Limbo bar they set up and walked over to it. She bowed her body and went under it. She straightened, not covered in the drink. "Huh.." Fawful put it even lower and Starla pretended to. She walked forwards and tried to bend down, but the cup tipped over, spilling it all over the princess. She picked up the cup and sighed. "I'll go clean myself up." She leaved the children to the mess.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35 - Bowser- Do the Chicken Dance._

"You guys really do dare the weirdest things…." He brought his hands to his armpits and moved them up and down, that being all he remembers from the dance.

 _Dare- Dragonspinner35 - Mimi- Be put in a soundproof room and listen to Henry the 8th for 5 Hrs. BTW You're my favorite out of Count Bleck's crew._

"Aww..Thank you!" She went into her room. All the rooms are basically soundproof if nobody is around to hear, it's a big castle. She rose an eyebrow. "This is going to be a long five... hours…."

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Midbus- Work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

Midbus tilted his head, not even knowing what Five Nights at Freddy's was. Fawful and Starla facepalmed. "He can't work in a place that isn't real…"She muttered.

* * *

 _Dare- Dill1126- Bowser- Actually win against mario and luigi for once. (Punishment for failure: You have to tell midbus that he's way stronger than you and have to mean it.)_

The King smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Hey! Super Stupid Bros!"...

 **TIME SKIP BY HUGGING MIDBUS...AND LAZINESS.**

The king rubbed some sore spots as he walked over to Midbus, who was eating a cheese sandwich. "Hey..Listen..You're WAY stronger than me." He muttered. Midbus looked up. "I am. You are. We both. I'm stronger though." He got up and left.

* * *

 _Dare-Dill1126- Antasma- Give all the villains(but Popple) nightmares.(The reason why for no Popple is because he really isn't a villain, just a lame thief.)_

Antasma, once again, gave away a mist that snaked to Bowser and Cackletta.

Bowser snored in a chair, not wanting to go home for a nap. The mist circled above his head. And the past was torn into.

 _The pat of feet was all the noise at first. "You're SO gonna get it!" Somebody yelled. It was playful though. A young koopa burst through the hallway, at first he could be considered Junior..but in reality. "Bowser!" A voice teased. The young prince was 10 years old. He was suddenly tackled by another koopa, who looked nearly the same, but without spikes. "Gotcha!" He pinned him down. "Boooone…" He whined and struggled. That...is Bone Koopa. He is the young Bowser's twin brother. "You are gonna get it when Kamek finds out." He smirked. He had grabbed his magic rod and had..kinda...accidentally...broken it… "He won't find out!" He stated, taking off his spikes. "Bowser…" The young prince whined back at his brother. "Bone…" He put the spikes in his hand and the twin sighed. "Fine. But this is the last time I cover for you." He put them on and got up. He helped his little brother up and went to admit "his" mess. "Famous last words, Funny Bone!" He walked away, being his twin. Smart, Selfless, Pacifist to anyone BUT him,..basically his opposite._

 _...too bad they were really famous last words. There was breaking glass and a scream..._ BONE! _Bowser was down the hall he went through in a instant. He called his name as stepped in something warm. He closed his eyes and mentally prayed that somebody didn't take Chompy out. He looked down and his foot was covered in red..and prints lead down...He must be hurt! He sprinted down the hallway and burst through the door, fists ready to take somebody down...The window was open..a print was on the wall..And it spelled. Boo, Bowser...He knew he had haters...people loved Morton better...but why? He thought that even harder as he looked at what was supposed to be HIM...Bone laid on the ground..A large stab in the weak parts of his shell. He had never screamed louder for Kamek as he grabbed his head and hugged Bone's prone form._

Bowser jolted awake. He tried so hard to lock that day would have to talk to Antasma later.

Cackletta had a book on her head as she napped on the desk.

 _She saw a small wore large glasses and was waving at her. "Hello, Mistress Cackletta"_

 _She couldn't tell what was happening, but he became slightly scared and tired. "Wel-Welcome Bowletta." She was Bowletta? She could only see him and only him. His attire changed into a pink suit with yellow frills. "Mis..mistress Cackletta!" He screamed. She wanted to cover her ears, she wanted to go to him. He became a bit taller, and his clothing changed. He was in a white, low cut suit that showed off half of his chest. He wore a cloak, a familiar and loved one. "Fawfully Doo...Where are you...Cackletta I am needing you…." He whispered. He was then in a much darker form. "Alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalways…" He turned into a bug and scurried away. The last thing she could see was him and a silhouette, walking away. She screamed. "FAWFUL!"_

She opened her eyes, as if she just woke from a regular dream. "Antasma…" She stood up to find the bat.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Cackletta and Antasma- KISS!_

She looked at the king and pulled him into a kiss. She bit the end of his lip, making it bleed a tad. "Do it again, Tas, I dare you." Starla peeked away, hoping she got it.

* * *

 _Truth- dragonspinner35-Bowser- How did it feel to lose to PEACH in Super Princess Peach_

He looked into the camera. "Humiliating." The princess hit him on the arm, making him snort.

* * *

 _Truth-dragonspinner35- Dimentio- How would you rate everyone there? On a scale from 1 to 10_

"All but 2 would be 4's...but the green plumber is a 7 and I am a 10." Starla and Fawful rolled their eyes.

* * *

 _Truth-dragonspinner35- Peach- What's Your favorite Movie genre?_

She smiled and held her hands together. "Animation!

* * *

 _Truth-dragonspinner35- Luigi- What do you in your spare time?_

He looked around and stated. "This."

* * *

 _Truth-dragonspinner35- Bowser_ _ **(DRY BOWSER IS NOT A PART OF THE SHOW.)**_ _\- Would you rather wrestle a gorilla or train a Blooper to tap dance?_

He laughed. "I've seen a blooper tap dance before, That!"

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Bowser- What was your reaction when you seen what Cackletta did to your body?_

He rubbed the back of his head. "I've..never seen what Bowletta looked like. But the kids have given me some details."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1226- Mario and Luigi- What went through your head when you first saw the dark star?_

"Well…" Starla and Fawful rubbed their forearms as they said. "I thought it was scary in Fawful more that on it's own." Mario admitted. Luigi shook. "Darkness and I have never gotten along."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1226- Cackletta- What was it like in Bowser's body?_

She smiled. "It was..different...but it was way better than what my last resort was going to be…" She peeked at Fawful, who was poking his face, making Starla do the same. "...I would've taken anything else than making him go through that…"

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone who's seen him- What is your opinion of Kcalb? And what's your opinion of the Isaac you had recently seen, otherwise dubbed the "Bravery" Isaac?_

Fawful and Starla adjusted their glasses. "They're both awesome!" They spoke.

Dimentio shrugged. "Kcalb makes a decent demon, I suppose." He said nothing on Isaac.

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Dimentio-What was your home like? Was it your inspiration for Dimension D?_

He jolted and said. "No it wasn't. My home...my..home..I'd..rather..not speak about.." He teleported away.

Starla tilted her head, Fawful doing the same.

.

.

.

.

In a desolate, deactivated, base-like place, the only noise was the constant bang of pacing feet. In the lower basement, a android paced back and forth. Every Once and a while peeking at what used to be him. He was slim, and wore a pair of plain black pants with a silver shirt to match his hair and skin tone. He successfully made an android body containing everything for him to be mobile, fluent and efficient. But one thing was on his mind. A note on the screen that he used to look through. It was written smack dab on the screen. " **I know who you are. You can't get far. Don't leave.** " He had no clue, but he decided to put it in the hands of someone he knew. Somebody he trusted. Somebody he loves. Princess Peach. He typed an email...Hoping that where she was...she could respond...

* * *

 _ **Do it smell a plot? Maybe...IDK PLOT BUNNIES.  
**_


	18. Gone Madz

**_Everybody..can you please..tone back..a tad. I LOVE getting your feedback and dares, of course! But, I am but a smol potato. So I'm gonna take my time with the few sets I got on my plate. Please? Thank you all so very much. LET'S DO ET!_**

* * *

The camera buzzed to life and they started.

Starla smiled. "We gots some more Penguin Dares!" She held up some. _**(Madz kinda did, I just can't write anything.)**_

 _Penguin Dare #4- Madz The Penguin- Everyone, I dare you to listen to Starlow and Resetti talk for ten minutes without going crazy! You also can't speak until the ten minutes are up! (Punishment for failing: Fawful, I'm so sorry, but swine flu for Midbus. And don't worry about how accurate the symptoms are. I don't mind)_

A mole popped out of the ground. "NO RESETTING!" _(_ _ **thaaaaaanks. i freaking love Resetti. I really do like him, 'cause he makes me laugh.)**_

Starlow flied in. "Hello Yellow!" She chirped. Everybody sat down and they began. Starlow chatted about her day, and whatever star sprites talk about. Resetti began to yell on about not resetting,..whatever that meant, and other random things.

Popple rested his hand on his chin, wanting to speak, but hes' pretty sure that if Midbus(Who was sitting, patiently next to Fawful and Starla) got sick on his accord, Fawful would not be happy.

Bowser wasn't faring too good, a hand in his hair as Starlow chatted next to him. He looked really annoyed. "WHEN WILL THE 10 MINUTES BE UP?!" He shouted, and then realized he failed the dare. "Oh..man.." A light flashed over Midbus. "..Muh?" He shook. He felt cold, and his face flushed. He was given attention and lead away by Starla, who was the person who offered first.

Fawful glared at Bowser, who shrugged, nervous.

* * *

 _Penguin Dare #5- Madz the Penguin- Bowser, I dare you to find me in a game of Hide and Seek! I will hide somewhere in the house, and you find me! I'm so good at hiding, you won't be able to find me! (Punishment for failing: Colds for the villains, except for Midbus and the Lame Thief...oh, I mean Midbus and Popple!)_

Bowser left the room and saw a little penguin. "...Hi." She handed him the slip of paper. "This castle's huge, though!" She was already flying down the hall.

He sighed and walked forwards, ready to look through the entire Castle Bleck. He looked in the guest room, and looked around. "Penguin?" He called. He didn't hear a peep..or whatever noise penguins make.

He saw nobody, and left the room, to continue looking. He heard shuffling, but it was just Mimi.

He kept looking until… "Time's up!" Madz jumped out of her hiding spot, behind a ficus, pretty simple. "But you didn't even set one!" She was silent…"I just made one!" Lights spun over himself and in another room, Cackletta. She sneezed, feeling lightheaded. Bowser's nose ran as he sighed.

* * *

 _ **#PenguinDares. #Madzthepenguin. #Gone Madz. #Whysomanyhastags?  
**_

 _ **IDK...I was in a hashtaggy mood.**_

 _ **Please be patient y'all...Love your kind words! Means a lot!**_


	19. Drama for the Long Run!

They let the villains, and Midbus rest. Only having them do the easy things, so they can get over it quicker.

 _Truth- RoyalADK- All Guys-_ _Most embarrassing moment? (No liars)_

Mario thought for a moment. "Definitely when Toad ran in to my house when I was in the shower."

Luigi blushed. "I-i-i..I don't know. I've had a lot…" He smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

They talked to Bowser, who was determined to finish the set. "...Every single loss." He said, through a nasally voice, cursing the largeness of a castle.

O'Chunks thought. "Ye know when you try to open a plastic lid wit' your teeth, and it gets on ye?" The children nodded. "I once helped Mimi feed Merlee's pets." They understood.

Mr.L put down his wrench. "Welp...one time, Dimentio came here and messed with Brobot-" He gestured to the in updating robot. "And stuffed his missile ports with confetti..right before I tested it...He got the whole thing on camera."

 _Mr.L walked over to Brobot and patted its metal hull. "Okay. Let's test you, Metal Bro." Dimentio's snickering could be heard, by the viewer. He flipped the switch, to open the missile port, to check them._

 _A loud bang made him shriek like his "brother". He covered his ears as confetti rained down. "...What the underwhere!?" Dimentio began to laugh, getting his attention. "DIMENTIO!" He screamed and ran after him, his angry face being filmed._

"We need to ask Dimentio for that." Starla whispered to Fawful. He agreed.

Count Bleck blushed. "Uh..Okay, you'll laugh..When I..kinda..sort of..went..into Mimi's room...;" Starla and Fawful began to snicker. "You do know that that's girls only, right Count?" He blushed. "Yes, said Count Bleck!" They left him alone, knowing not to mess with that tone.

Antasma blushed. "Uh. Does getting defeated count? I really don't knov.."

Popple blushed. "Being called "Darling~" by that useless rookie I had."

They walked over to Dimentio. "What about you?" He shook his head. "Nothing." Starla put her hand on her hip. "There has to be SOMETHING." He shrugged. He wasn't going to say that he once stuttered like an idiot in front of Luigi. He teleported away. "Okay.." Starla spun on her heels to Fawful. "What about you. You are a guy." The bean blushed. "U-uh…You should have knowledge."

"What..that you wear that cute apron when it's your turn to make breakfast, right?" She smirked as he huffed and crossed his arms. "It is not being cute." She teased. "Sure~"

"It's not!"

"Okay Okay!" She giggled.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK-All Girls- Listen to Circus by Taylor Swift._

Cackletta, Timpani, Peach, Mimi, Nastasia and Starla all sat down and Starla pulled up the song. "Okay, let's see here."

Mimi smiled, a bit creeped out by the laugh.

Starla looked around and clicked "like"

"Did you just click like?" Timpani asked, not seeing the appeal. "You can never grasp my musical diversity,mother." She spoke.

"Hehe..guys look at Cackletta." Peach pointed at the bean who was cackling. "Eyahha! ..I like it." She blushed when all eyes were on her.

Nastasia whispered to Mimi. "Yeah, I'll add it to yours too."

* * *

 _Dare- A ShyGuy(Guest)- Bowser- Fight Tryclyde_ _**(Omg those censors...Plz no…)**_

Bowser rose an eyebrow, and said. "Who's that?"

* * *

 _Dare- A ShyGuy(Guest)-Antasma- You're my favorite M &L character, let's see you duke it out with favorite Mario character:Doo_liss! (_ _ **He made me do that to his name..don't ask)**_

The doors of Castle Bleck swung open. "Ha!" A duplighost with a party hat on stared at his own foot. "That was awesome!" Antasma floated over. "I was sent here to fight some dork named...Antasma?" He rose his hand. "I am said Dork." The duplighost laughed. "Okay then! Let's go,slick!"

He charged at Antasma, who floated upwards, sending down a dark attack. ( _ **Never played Dream Team, IDK how he fights...srry.)**_

Doo_liss rolled away, his shoes scuffing the floor. He lifted his hand and his eyes glew. Antasma was swallowed in a blue light, and scanned. Doo_liss sank into the shadows and a carbon copy of Antasma stood up from the shadows. "See what I can do?" Well, all but grammar.

Antasma and Antasma? floated around each other, until Antasma? balled up some energy and shot it at the other. He caught it and ate it. "YOU EAT YOUR ATTACKS?" Antasma screamed in a different voice. "Velp, A bat's gotta do vhat a bat gots to do." He smirked and flew at Antasma? slicing at him with his large hands.

Doo_pliss ditched the form, due to way too much unfamiliarity. Mario was so..predictable to use. With a tear in his cloak, he looked around for a more predictable form. He saw Fawful and Starla, filming and watching intently. "Ah!" A blue light flashed around the bean, as Doo_liss sank back into the shadows. A carbon copy of Fawful came out of the ground. Fawful? took off the glasses and popped out the lenses, not needing them. Revealing his heterochromia, blue and red, because of the Dark Star. They used to be just blue.

In a voice, identical to Fawful's, he spoke. "HA! Who has Fury now?" Once again, the speech is the flaw. "Hey! That is being the form of Fawful!" He yelled. Fawful?waved his arm. "Just borrowing it." He looked back at the bat and smiled, mimicking his smile perfectly. He reached into his cloak, pulling out a copy of his raygun. "Ha!" He shot at the bat, who flew forwards, avoiding them.

"STAND STILL!" He yelled, stamping his sandel on the ground. He looked around for the bat, who sliced his back. "Awo!" He yelped, recoiling with the force of the hit and pain. "Owowowowow.." Fawful? whined. He hissed at Antasma. "As long as we're playing fair,Slick!" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a copy of Fawful's headgear. "Hey!" Fawful thought it was unfair that he spent months perfecting it, when he could simply copy it.

He put it on and it whirred to life. "WHOA!" It jerked, ready to attack.

Fawful snickered, of course only HE would know how to properly use the Headgear; It is HIS invention after all.

He steadied himself and flew at Antasma, who having seen the Headgear, knew it's weak spots. He grabbed it, before it could shoot at it. He spun around, able to lift the bean? easily. The battle concluded as he crashed into a wall. "Ow…." Doo_liss whined. "I vin."

* * *

 _Dare- A Shyguy(Guest)- Midbus- You're a good roast. Release the Hounds._

Fawful grabbed the camera and stated clearly. " **No.** "

* * *

 _Dare- A Shyguy(Guest)- Dimentio- You like magic, right? Created pocket dimensions? Insane? Duke it out with another person with those qualities (King Boo)._

Dimentio floated into the casino esque arena, having his mind clear and open. "King Boo? I challenge you like a child challenges his father in a video game he'll know he'll win!"

A slot machine rose as a ghost cackled. "YoU ChAlLeNgE Me?" Dimentio laughed/ "No need to laugh, my liege." He taunted. He snapped his fingers, and a yellow, flashing box appeared. "I DID say it was easy." He snapped his fingers. The explosions sounded, making a few smaller Boos appear. "K-king Boo?" Dimentio snickered. "Give him time." He teleported away.

* * *

 _Dare-Dill1226- Luigi- Time to be a man! Confront Bowser and do your best to Defeat him!_

His blue eyes sparkled with determination. "You know what? I will!"

He marched over to Bowser, a blush evident on his face. "Hey, you bad guy!" He shouted. Bowser, feeling better, whipped around. "What, Green?" He crossed his arms. "Uh…" He trembled. "I-i.." He couldn't, not alone. He ended up running off.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Mario- Shave off Mr.L's mustache in his sleep. (_ _ **I'M DYING XD GOOD ONE, MY GOOD MAN...LADY..IDK. Thank you for your kind words, everything went okay, and I just needed some rest. School…)**_

Mr.L napped on his desk as Mario put some shaving cream on his face. With care, the mustache came off. He left it at _half_ so it would grow back faster. _**(Does it work like that? I'm a kid. I don't know.)**_ The next hour wasn't pretty. "YOU SHAVED MY MUSTACHE?! MARIO!" L chased his older brother, trying to get "revenge."

* * *

Fawful and Starla blushed as they read the next dare

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Fawful and Starla- How good are your acting skills? 'Cause I want you two to reenact Romeo and Juliet._

"By that Shakespeare guy? I think I remember a scene or two." Fawful blushed.

They had Dimentio work the camera, as Starla walked over, forced to wear a dress. Fawful wore his usual clothing.

"How come I have to wear a dress!" She was ignored. "Ugh."She walked over, to a set of stairs, in which they'll use as a balcony. "It is being easy for someone to be joking about scars if they have never been cut." She stepped into camera view. "But be waiting! What is being that light over there?"  
Starla blushed, not being a fan of set acting. "It is being in the east. In which the Juliet who is you is being the sun. Have rise, sun of beauty, and strike down the moon who feels much jealousy."

She couldn't believe she was doing this,..and that, despite the Engrish, Fawful was GOOD, she had one line and she knew she would screw it up. "The moon is being sick and has much paleness with grief because of you, Juliet, her maid, have much more beauty than the one who is you." She covered her face. "Uh..it is not being cue."

"I..i don't think I can." She stuttered. "Why not?"

"I..i..ugh, Fawful, I don't know." She ran up the stairs, her bare feet patting the ground. "Be coming back!" Fawful ran after her.

She ran outside, to the garden, and stepped through it. She took a few breathes, and then began. "Pray thee, my beanish friend. Why doth thou live with a cherry blossom like me?" She spoke to herself, not knowing that he could see her. She held out her hand and clenched her fist. "Your mind has many opportunities, yet thou sticks by my side." She sat in front of the pool, properly. She held her arms. "But an average child am I..while thou is a..prosperous prodigy! Why does thou wasteth his time!"

He spoke. "I am not wasting time, Cherry Blossom. You are being sunlight, in the heart of darkness that belongs to I, Fawful." He sat down next to her, and continued. "No "Average Girl" lives in a castle with many friends and family. ...No..average girl...has every put faith in the one that is me…"

She was crying by the time he finished. She tackled him. "Fawful!." She cried. "Oh my grambi, I'm an idiot." She held his black hair as he stroked her back, letting _her_ episode simmer down, like she does for him.

She pulled back. "I'm okay, now." She removed her glasses, her eyes red and puffy. "Thank you, Fawful."

* * *

After she changed, they did the truths.

 _Truth- Dragonpinner35- Mimi- How much does Count Bleck pay you? Oh, and here's a necklace for the pretty girl._

She put it on. "Thank you! As for your question,..he doesn't. I kinda owe him, but it's more like We're family!"

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1126- Everyone- I've heard rumors that people have seen pieces of the Dark Star. Opinons?_

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. "Rumors cause nothing but trouble, I'm sure they're gone for good." Luigi nodded. "Yeah, Big Bro and I got rid of that."

Count Bleck thought. "Hmm, I guess it would be bad, considering what it did to Fawful." Timpani nodded. "Poor thing was but a bug." Starla looked down, that was the past.

O'Chunks tilted his head. "Lass, I don't think that'll come up again. It's very..unlikely."

Mr.L had shaved off the rest of his mustache, keeping the stubble, in hopes it'll grow back. "I dunno,kid. I bet'd it be bad if it was true."

Nastasia looked at her, serious...er.. "Don't go get yourself mixed up in crazy rumors."She walked away.

Popple shrugged. "I don't even know what that really is, I never got it."

Antasma and Cackletta looked at each other. "No telling Fawful." They both spoke. She nodded.

Mimi covered her mouth. "Fawful doesn't know about the rumor..does he?" She shook her head. "I don't want to freak him out, or make him worry."

"Make me have worry over what?" She jumped and whipped around. "Fawful!" She smiled. "Be making me worry over **what?** " He crossed his arms. She looked at Mimi, in a "help me…." manner. She shrugged. "ugh." She turned to Fawful and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear, cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye: You will not freak already had..1 today." He linked pinkies.

"I swear on my pinkie and cupcakes well-being." She took a deep breath. "There's been rumors that pieces of the Dark Star have been spotted."

He just..kinda stood there. "Oh." He nodded. "I am seeing." He straightened his glasses. "Well, I am knowing for a FACT that it is no more. Once, I, as Dark Fawful Bug, relinquished my form, for the form you are looking at now,felt it get ripped away from my very essence. . Gone." He walked away,with his red eye closed.

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1126-Cackletta- How are you even alive! The Mario Bros. destroyed your soul!  
_ "Well…" She began

 _I didn't really feel..ANYTHING at first. One day...a young boy came into the black abyss that was my Underwhere. I didn't go there. I was already dead. It...was after-after game. He told me his name was Kyle, and he missed someone, he didn't know their name, but he knew he missed them. He said, that I could help. He also said...that he could set me, and only me, free. Of course, I agreed._

 _Soon, I was caped in a cloak in front of a large castle._

 _The doors swang opened, and i saw a large man, with two 9 year olds. One I couldn't recognize, but the other I nearly shouted for. It was Fawful. The young girl saw me. "O'Chunks! Someone's over there!" Fawful paid attention, and nearly immediately his eyes welled with tears. "Fawful?' The young girl asked. He bolted to me, and I opened my arms. "MISTRESS CACKLETTA!" He happily shrieked. He leapt into my arms, and it made the two humans aww. "Is that-" The man covered her mouth, and said. "I'll be right back. Ye two have yer moment." They went back inside, and ran down the halls, well, I saw the girl peek back outside. We resumed our hug. Fawful hopped back. "How do you have life?! I had sight of Bowser's Castle explode!" I smiled._

" _Nothing can keep me from my loyal toady." I patted his head, not even knowing who that little boy missed._

"I'm here...and that's all that matters to me."

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1126- Midbus-_ _How did you turn back to normal? Weren't you frozen as Ice Midbus?_

 _(_ _ **It's Blizzard Midbus.)**_

The pig, who was feeling better, stated. "I WAS. A shark-man changed me. I became Midbus, again."

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Mario-_ _Admit it, you only liked Gooper Blooper because he did tentacle-_

She paused. "Uh..what's.."rape?" Mario blushed, profusely. He took the camera from the innocent child. "It's..nothing, forget it." She ahed, and when Mario said, that he'll take care of the truths with this user, she walked away.

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Luigi-_ _Two words: Giygas and Weegee. You can do it! You can do s***!_

Luigi blushed. "One..who's..Giygas? and Two, my nickname?" ( **this is a no Weegee meme zone. Weegee is a nickname. Mario is Missing never happened. Plz no..)**

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy (Guest)- Peach-_ _STOP BRAINWASHING. I know that you stole the throne from Bowser, made Mario your slave, and are the dumbest Mario Character ever. Stop it, no glory to the b****._

The princess blushed in anger. "Why I! I happen to not even know how to brainwash, Bowser is of a WHOLE separate Kingdom, and Mario CHOSE to save me, and stay loyal to me! Same goes for Luigi!..and I am not stupid."

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Fawful- Do you like this?_ _You better watch out, you really should hide,_

 _He'll snipe you from there, and he'll seize your life,_

 _Fawful bean is hunting us down!_

"Uh..Okayo? What is it supposed to mean?"

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Cackletta-_ _Answer this correctly: What is a Wild n' Wooly Shambler? (A) A ghost, (B) A robot, (C) A wool cloak, or (D) Retarded?_

She thought for a moment. "Hm..D."

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Nastasia-_ _Is Phalanx a hippy Twinmold?_

"What is a Phalanx?" She rose an eyebrow, messing with her bun.

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Mimi- You're a B**** ACCEPT IT._

The green girl gasped. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MEANIE!" She stomped away.

* * *

 _Truth- A Shyguy(Guest)- Count Bleck- What the f*** are you smoking and where can I get some?_

Mario nearly laughed. Count Bleck was confused. "I am not "smoking" anything."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone-_ _What theme would you pick for the person on your right? Any type of music, except for what they had originally chosen._

Mario looked at Luigi. "I've heard a song called " Dance of Swords" I think it'll fit nicely." ( _ **THIS HAPPENS WHEN A GIRL BINGE WATCHES SOMETHING *COUGH STEVEN UNIVERSE* TO FIGHT ANXIETY IT WORKED, 'M OKAY.…)**_

Luigi looked to his right, and saw Fawful there, sitting with Starla at his right. "Um..I found a song called "Desert Glass" It's..Fawfully."

He turned to Starla. "A song..called "Reunion." She smiled, and looked to her right, which was Mimi, chatting with Popple, of all housemates. "Um..I think it was called. "Defective."

She perked up. "Defective? Oh,.." She looked at the yellow-eyed thief. "Hmm, "Gimme Gimme." Popple shrugged. "Makes sense."

He looked to his right, and saw Bowser.

"Erm...Um, "Mirror Match." Bowser shrugged, and looked to his right, seeing the princess. "A song called. "Alone Together." He smiled.

Peach smiled, slightly and looked to her right, seeing Nastasia. "I think, for Nastasia, it would be "Future Vision." She straightened her glasses and looked at O'Chunks.

"A little song called "Malachite." He smiled.

He looked at Antasma. "Hm. I was thinking. "Night Drive."

Antasma hummed and looked at Cackletta. "I'm still here." Is vhat it's called." Cackletta blushed and looked to her left, seeing Dimentio. "Oh, uh."Gem Shards."

Dimentio rose an "eyebrow" and looked to his left, seeing Count Bleck. "A little melody called"Fight, Flight or Love."

Count Bleck rose an eyebrow, because that actually _fit_. He looked at his wife and said. "A tune called "Enticement."

She looked to her right and saw Mario, it was like a lopey circle. "I think it was called "Paradise"

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone-_ _Ever heard of TOME: The Terrain of Magical Expertise?_

They all shook their heads, "No." ( **never had.** )

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Dimentio-_ _Who have you not met/Which Dimensions haven't you visited?_

"I know lots of people, people from all kinds of Dimensions, even the moon. But not quite everyone, or everywhere. I've done a lot of traveling."

* * *

A sound blared, and it was Peach's Mailbox SP. "Huh?" She opened it and read it.

 **Hello, Princess Peach. It is I, T.E.C X-X, or you know me better as Tec. I have urgent news. Something BIG is going to happen. It...scares me. It seems small, but do NOT let it fool you. He..she..they..won't even let me leave the Base, now that I am functionally able to do so. Or they might hurt me. Please, Please. Please, bring a reliable escort and come to the base, via the transporter in Rogueport Sewers. I will put power into it. It should be up and running by then. Please, I need you, Princess.- Tec X-X of the former X-Naut Base.**

"What?" Mario read the e-mail, "Should we go?" Peach asked, concerned for the computer turned android.

Soon, they'll set out on a trip, to a land overseas.

* * *

 **PLOT! WOO! I CAN DO THIS MOM! Thank you all SOO much, it means the world to me that you guys are patient. A lot of personal biz just went down. Coming outs, friends parent's on my mind, general anxiety, and concern for said friend because she came to school crying.**

 **Aside from my real life, 'Morrow, Plot begins! You can still ask anybody, but Mario and Peach will be at Rogueport! Maybe a certain Yoshi, Goomba and Siren will show up. MAYHAP, MAYHAP NOT, IDK. Go ahead, I'm caught all up!**


	20. Hoped you enjoyed the calm

Luigi waved his brother good-bye, as he and Peach were floating away. As the familiar red-cap vanished, he put his hand down. He hoped that, that Tec was okay. He flipped back to Castle Bleck, not noticing the gleam of teleportation.

"Hmhmhm.." Someone laughed, as he flew in the boats direction.

At Castle Bleck, Luigi was greeted. "'Sup Weegee." Starla waved, Mimi and Fawful behind her. "Hi, guys."

* * *

They started their little game.

 _Dare- Dill1226- Bowser- Be in a room with Luigi for 10 hours without trying to beat him up for what his brothers done to you._

Bowser looked at the dare as Luigi sat down in the chair next to him, on his own accord.

This would be easy.

* * *

 _Dare-RoyalADK- Starla- Make Fawful laugh._

She laughed. "This'll be easy!" She looked at the bean and raised her arms. "N-no! Not her!"

"GINGER SNAPS!" She laughed. It was her own variation of the Tickle Monster. The ensued chase showed that he could run pretty fast in those sandals. She ran at him. "You can't out run me! We BOTH have short legs!"

She stepped on his cloak, causing the bean to trip and them both to tumble. They both yelped as they fell. She sat up, and grabbed her glasses, ignoring the slightly bleeding scrap on her elbow. "Oh man, I am really sorry...Fawful?"

She saw the bean, laying on the ground, motionless. "Hey, Fawful. Come on, it's just a little tumble. Nothing." She crawled over to him, and shook his shoulder. "Hey..come on. We should really get to other things." She removed his glasses, and felt his face, a scrap over his nose.

"Hey, can you..open those? Please?" She poked his face. He wasn't responding. Panic surged. He could've hit his head, or be in critical condition. She stood up and was ready to call for help. She moved to run, when something grabbed her screeched, and fell over. She saw the bean sit up. "Haha! I had foolings!" She took a deep breath, Fawful mistook that for anger. He was tackled in a hug. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME!" She yelled at him, when she pulled away. She then, hugged him again, happy he was okay. "Come on, let's get a bandage or two."

They grabbed some band-aids from the cabinet, and Fawful bandaged her elbow and she bandaged his nose.

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Bowser- Watch Smg4's Retarded 64:Princess Capturing Simulator and take notes on what NOT to do._

Bowser was handed a note pad as he looked at the computer.

 **Bowser Jr. should rally backup, incase of Super Stupid Bros.**

 **? The army has plenty of rations, but you should never let them run low.**

 **Do. Not. Go. Alone.**

 **It isn't really...safe for the princess to dangle from a claw. Have your prisoner in the palm of your hand, or in your flying cruiser.**

 **I may be..reckless and irrational, but I KNOW what a plan is! MAKE ONE.**

 **Don't leave your door open, if you're the last one in LOCK IT.**

 **Princess should be in a cage, or so.**

 **DO SOMETHING.**

 **Don't be a scaredy cat! He's way smaller than you!**

 **YOU CAN'T JUST ASK.**

 **Okay, doing (3:43) that is wrong in its own way.**

 **You can't leave yourself open.**

 **You can't leave her unguarded.**

 **GET YOUR ARMY.**

 **I usually go big or go home, but if it's stealth, be quiet.**

 **Okay, that was the best idea yet, just played with, possibly a way different Kamek.**

 **You can't let your army, lower class, order you around. Always go to your high rank..people.**

 **Don't play willy nilly with your troops.**

"Does that look about right?" He asked Luigi. He shrugged. "18 problems in 18 minutes, 1 problem per minute, This is a really retarded video." He closed it out.

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Antasma- Could_ _you please destroy all known copies of that 'Twilight' saga?_

He tilted his head. "What Twiligh Saga?" ( **it's so bad, it does not exist .)**

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Midbus- Battle a mother bleeping T-Rex._

"Muh? Closest thing is Yoshi. Would that be okay?" He scratched his head.

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Fawful- Go out for a nice evening with a land shark._

"Land..Shark?"( **WTF IS ANYTHING ANYMORE.** )

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Count Bleck- Face the wrath of the Pingas Lord. (_ _ **Oh, lordy...Okay, prepare for like, the worst interpretations of Robotnik/Eggman/Whatever,man...and another certain guy.)**_

There was a laugh. "HOHOAHAHA!" A portly man, with a large mustache flew through the castle, startling the Count. "Hey! said Count Bleck!"

He stopped and looked at the former prince as he ran underneath his Egg-Saucer ( **wtf is that thing called?)** "Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could ask the same! Man in MY CASTLE."

He rose his hand. "Hey, I'm here on business, I'm waiting to someone to run in and laugh, so I was laughing to combat him." He leapt as a beam of energy nearly cinged his mustache. "WHOA! Calm your floatiness!" A red bot in the back of the machine was rolling his eyes. "Master Eggman does not even know." The yellow bot, who is literally a square, laughing in a southern voice. "He ain't gonna win! Not against Sonic, or this Blecky-Boy." The red bot smiled. "Go fish."

"Aw."

Count Bleck stated. "Why are you in my house. If I am not answered, I will use all I can to protect my friends and family."

"I was told that this was a place..that..uh.."

He held his staff higher, awaiting his answer to know that he isn't out for harm. " Who Are You."

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik!..but some call me.."

"Hey, Eggman!" A young voice called, as if he was 15. A blue blur caught the count's eye as he sped over.  
With a pivot, he stopped in between the was a 5 foot hedgehog, that was blue. "Is Baldy-Mc nose hair getting on your nerves?" He heard Eggman yell at Orbot, in which the bot just laughes. He snickered. "I'll take him from here, he won't bother ya."

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Nastasia- Since you_ _corrupted one of my favorite heroes you're going to have to face the fury of Flutterbat._

Nastasia looked at the portal as something flew through it. "Huh?"

FlutterBAT! flew around her, searching for any apples. "Hey, I'm not an apple,K!?" She grabbed her glassess, and caught the batpony in the red rays. "You're gonna be a sweet gentle pony again, Mk?" She passified, and the rays glew white. Fluttershy dropped to the ground, unconious..

A unicorn came through the portal. "Fluttershy!" She galloped to her friend, purple hair flowing. A male voice asked. "Is she okay?" The purple-maned pony called. "Yes, Spikey! Come help me get her to her home!" He ran through, he was but a purple and green dragon. A small, child one at that. Together, they took Fluttershy home and left the secretory, confused.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Count Bleck- Sing "Just the way you are" to Timpani._

Starla started the music, and Count Bleck sang to the waiting Lady.( **I OWN NOTHING BUT STARLA.)**

" _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah\Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

He had forgot about the presence of the two, as he kissed his wife. "D'aw. How, cute." She kissed him back.

The two were blushing as they scooted away.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner- Bowser- Do the Mysetry Drink Challenge._

Bowser was blindfolded as the three, Luigi, Fawful and Starla dug in the fridge. They surrounded him with a few little glasses. Starla held a bottle of soy sauce up. "First out of five." She poured some in and handed it to the king. "Alright.." He downed them. "..Eugh, okay...uh, Soy Sauce, easy."

Starla rose an eyebrow. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't react. "Hm." Fawful came up with a carton of Pina Colada. "I have the liking of this drink!" He poured it in the cup. "It is being 2 out of 5." He drank the fruit juice. "Fruity, Pinapple Juice."

"I say, No."

"..Um, it has to be..uh..man, i forget what it was called!"

"Don't hurt yourself, Bowser." Starla quipped, as Luigi tried to find his.

"Um..Pina..Park."

"Colada." Fawful corrected. "Aw, Man."

Luigi ran over. "Okay. Okay." He had one his Bowser's favorite, Hot Sauce. He poured it into the cup and gave it to the blind king. He drank the sauce, and hissed. "Yes! Hot Sauce!"

Starla snickered, as she filled one with Mustard and water, much to Fawful's delight. "Okay, 4 out of five." He drank it, and nearly spit it out. "That's freaking mustard water!" Luigi gave him the final was filled with a clear liquid, and looked like goo. Bowser tried to down it, but it stuck to the cup. "What?" He poked his tongue. "This is Corn Syrup."

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Luigi- Do the Lego Challenge._

Fawful grabed a carton of eggs, while Starla ran to her room to get her box of Legos. She came back and saw the bean and plumber putting the egg on the spoon. "Okay, Lui." She dumped them on the floor, different piece for a small strech of land. "There. Drop a egg;Drink a egg. Got it?" He nodded. "Go!"

He walked on the legoes, wincing as they dug into his bare feet. He winced and lightly screamed, but he didn't drop it! "Okay, across one more, Luigi!" He groaned. "You're almost there!" He repreated the process, as careful as possible. But he did drop the egg. Starla, her shoes were on, ran over and replaced his egg. "Drink 1." He finished the path, his feet aching. She handed him a cup. "Sorry, Weege." He shrugged, and ate the egg. He shivered, but got over it.

* * *

 _Dare- Draginpinner35- Dimentio- When somebody asks you a question, you sing uncontrollably._

The four had searched everywhere. "We don't know where he is.."

"He's probably sneaking off, all he has to do is say "I don't want to play."." Bowser crossed his arms.

They shurgged and went to the truths.

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Midbus-_ _Why didn't you summon more than 4 Snawfuls during your final fight with bowser? I'm pretty sure if you summoned 20 Snawfuls you would have beaten Bowser._

"Muh huh? Uh...I do not know. I would have lost control. Ice or no Ice. That is why."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Luigi- Have you ever seen Dry Bowser?_

"Y-yeah, A few times… I can't believe that Bowser can get like that. Feral, Bloodthirsty,..borderline Insane...I think the Bowser right now is just fine. Familiar, you know?"

Bowser rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonpinner35- Mimi- Do you want go out sometime my treat? and a follow up question they say you shapeshift what's your most favorite form?_

She blushed. "Depends? Are you a hot guy?" A piece of paper was thrown at her head. "I bet they have a LOVELY personality!" Starla spoke. Fawful's snickering was heard in the background.

"My favorite form? This one." She smiled and pushed her green hair backwards, fixing the pigtail. "It's cute, and just right for me!"

* * *

 _Truth-Dragonpinner35- Starla- Do you sleepwalk?_

"I used to, when I was little." O'Chunks ruffled her hair. "One night, the little lass wandered into L's lab, and I had to save her from tha' fancy junk." She looked at the warrior, hair sticking up. "Why were YOU even up?" He blushed. "A man can't get a midnight snack?" He rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 _Truth-Sharklord- Luigi- You realize that, in a way, King Boo was helping you get over your fears._

Luigi shook his head. "I doubt that he was intending to help me. He wanted Mario, and I stood up for him."

* * *

 _Truth-Sharklord- Cackletta-why did you turn Bowser into that monstrosity? You could have made superstar saga an 'M' rated game! *uses a death stare*_

She looked at Fawful. "If YOU had to choose over your injured, adoptive son or an injured stranger to save your dangling life by "taking" theirs. WHAT WOULD YOU PICK!?" She blushed angrily. There was a chance, that if they didn't find "Rookie"...Fawful would've let her take him.

* * *

" _Dimentio is nowhere to be seen…"_

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Bowser- W_ _hat would you do if you heard someone say this about your son, Bowser Jr.? "You are just a stupid worthless brat and no one loves you," p.s. I don't really think about him like that, he's a great guy once you get to know him._

"Let's just say,...that someone would NOT be so smug after I find out." A small hand grabbed the camera. "You BET i am!" He laughed. "Jr. Let it go." He did as told as Bowser picked him up, putting him on his shoulder. "He follows me here, sometimes." He tapped his father's face. "Oh, Roy lost Iggy's glasses, Lemmy's mad. At least I think Lemmy's the mad one..All they have after Ig's glasses, is a few inches." The youngest koopaling shrugged. "Go help the twins find them." He hopped off and saluted. "Okay, King Papa!"

* * *

He flipped away, and saw his house. "Hehe." He ran into the castle, looking for his brothers.

"Roy?" He called, once inside. "Mph! Mph!" He turned and saw a block. He ran to it and lifted it. "Prince Jr. Run!" Kamek called. "What?" A hand gently grabbed him and pulled him.

He nearly yelped, but he saw it was his oldest brother, Ludwig. "Don't be scared." He tugged him, and they both bolted through the mazes of the castle. "What's going on!"

"Don't know, Don't care, come on!" He pushed him into one of the rooms. The youngest grabbed his bandanna, when he was hugged. It was just Morton. "Jr.!" Ludwig let them hug, as he did a headcount.  
"Wendy." She was picking at her nails, working a fine edge.  
"Morton." He was hugging the littlest brother, who broke free from the panicked teen.  
"Larry." He folded his arms, hoping he had everyone.  
"Roy," He adjusted his protective shades.  
"And Lemmy." Lemmy gasped, the half heart necklace he wears bounding upwards.. "Hold on, Iggy! He's all alone, and pratically blind!"

The partially deaf oldest made a move to go back out, but Lemmy beat him to it.

He ran down the hallway, his bad leg making him trip slightly. Throwing all caution that was established to the wind, he called. "Iggy!" He ran past and found himself kicking something. A pair of glasses. Roy left them by the large protrait of Wendy! He grabbed them and put them in his shell. He heard his name being called by Ludwig, but he could care less. He tripped down the hall, until he heard a nasally, yet female voice call. "Oh, where are those Prince's and Princess?" He heard someone sink into the shadows.

He continued to search, each of his hiding spots. The preteen was starting to get worried. SOMEONE was in the castle, and he had his twin's most valuable asset. His glasses. He sprinted up a set of stairs, as someone tried to run down them. The two tumbled to the bottom. The person sat up. He had rainbow hair, much like his own, but his eyes seemed strained. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's going on!" It was Iggy. "Igs!" Lemmy hugged his twin. The person heard the reunion. "That's..prince Igneous!" The royal twins were at a crossroad. A train was basically coming there way. "Hey, Iggy?" He looked at his mirror. "Can I..borrow these?"

"A switch? Now? No!" He stood up and helped his brother up. "Nono! We can both make it! Together!" He plead. Lemmy looked at the open stairwell to the left. "Hey, you remember our favorite power?"

"Magic?" He grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. "Love." He was shoved down the stairwell, the door slamming shut. "LEMMY!

He slid on the glasses, and looked at his half. He looked forwards, as the shadow approached him. "Ah. Here's 1."

He shook his head. "The only one." She jolted. "They all got away! Neh." She flicked her grey hair behind her, and adjusted her blue and purple witch hat.

They did, and they made it quick the Mushroom Kingdom, Jr. can't flip them all

The Shadow looked at the older twin. "Is it _just_ you?" He tried his hardest not to look at the stairwell. "Yes, each of them are long gone." She huffed. "Fine, 1'll do for now." He took a step back, and was easily taken down, alone.

Iggy tumbled down the stairs, trying not to screech. He felt the cold ground, and he felt new bruises form. The thing that hurt the most was his heart.  
He could only listen to the music as he felt around the darkness. It wasn't the low, gruff hum of his father, the off key, but fun diddles with Morton and Jr., nor Ludwig's symphonies. It was a scream, his scream, a thud for bass, and a cackle.

He felt something, a pair of glasses. A set of spares. He put them on, to feel the weight on his face, through tears and darkness, there's no way his glasses could help him see. He, then, realized that he was small, and young. He cried as he focused. He slipped through dimensions. A pratice that he and Lemmy praticed. But, it wasn't as easy...alone.

* * *

 **Near Future: " _IT SHOULD'VE BEEN_ YOU!" **

**_"I..care about you. I'll be by your side, as your knight."_**

 ** _"Come on, Gonzales!"_**

 ** _"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _"I've been pining like a pine cone to do this!"_**

 ** _"Don't. Move. A. Inch."_**

 ** _"I don't want..to lose you too."_**

 ** _"If the magma gets too tough, and freezes, I can hold it and warm it up."_**

 ** _"That's cheesy."_**

 ** _"You're an idiot, Popple."_**

 ** _"YOU'RE GOOD WITH AMNESIAC PEOPLE, NO?"_**

 ** _"The...Crazed Casanova Vs.."_**

 ** _"Ginger Snaps!"_**

 ** _"Rookie!"_**

 ** _"and The Spider Queen, Play it clean, y'all hear?"_**

 ** _"HOW CAN YOU LOSE A FLIPPIN' KID!?"_**

 ** _(Just prompts, feel free to guess as the terrifying plot creeps up...What, I like this kind of stuff.)_**


	21. A Promise

_**The Koopaling's are not dareable and/or truthable. Please do not assume so until said, please and many apologies. Many characters will appear, but please refrian from daring them,unless they are with the gang. I.E Midbus. Thank you.**_

* * *

Mario and Peach stepped off the boat. "Be careful, now!" The boatsman called as the boat sailed away. A voice called. "Mario! Peach!" A goomba in a hardhat ran up to the two, and she was followed by a few others. A being called a Shadow Siren, who is named Vivian, and a young Yoshi, only a few years old, but he is very smart. "Goombella! Vivian! Scrap!" They called "Gonzales! What brings you back to Rogueport?" Scrap asked. Mario adjusted his cap. "We got a email from TEC and he asked for our help."

The Shadow siren became concerned. "I hope he's okay."

Goombella nodded. "He's Tec, He's tough." She shrugged. ( **MISS NO ARMS, YOU HAVE NO ARMS. XD)** Scraps smiled. "I want to come! Can I, Gonzales?" Mario looked from his friend to the Princess, who patted his head. "Sure." He jumped in the air, cheering. "Woo-hoo! Come on, Gonzales! To the moon!" His hand was grabbed and the women laughed as Peach followed them.

* * *

At Castle Bleck, They happily continued to play, enjoying their "peace"

 _Dare-spatterson- Everyone-_ _Think of a thing inside a empty room. Do not repeat words. If you do, you have to eat everything inside of said room including floor and ceiling and walls._

Count Bleck went first. "Um, A drum."

Timpani chuckled, her name being synonymous. "A teapot." She spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

Nastasia thought. "Glasses."

O'chunk laughed. "Uh, Meat?"

Mr. L felt the stubble on his lips, what will, in time, be his mustache again. "Anti- Mario posters."

Starla giggled. "I would go with, I don't know,..A bed?"

Mimi gasped. "A whole bunch of things! Like Jewelry, makeup, a vanity…" She went off. "Okayo…" They left.

Bowser thought for a moment. "Paintings."

Luigi rocked on his heels. "A hat."

Fawful laughed. "I would be having a sandwich in the room of emptiness!"

Cackletta tapped her finger on her chin. "Hm, a nice chair, or something like that."

Antasma shrugged. "Vhat vouldn't be in a room? Maybe a vindow."

Popple turned around, at the question. "A couple of bottles of soda, like my first thievery 5 years ago when I was just a sprout!" ( **Fricken HEADCANONS. POPPLE WAS ONLY LIKE 13 in Ss,like Fawful, the bean grew up!..kinda..not really.)**

* * *

 _Truth-Cubrix- Everyone- How was FNAF?_

Fawful shuddered. "Scary."

Popple shrugged. "'Ight."

Luigi shuddered, along with Fawful. "People like that?"

Antasma shrugged, "I vas okay."

Bowser crossed his arms. "That freakin' puppet."

Count Bleck said. "Why does it have such a large fanbase?" Timpani nodded.

Mimi held her hands together. "I, now, ship Foxy X Mangle!"

Starla shrugged, but then, acted playfully. "WHY, B.B I LOVED YOU!" She mispronounced, loved for love-ed. Fawful laughed from behind the camera.

"Mario and Peach are still on that trip to meet with Tec about his e-mail. We haven't pinpointed Dimentio's location." Starla spoke as she walked to the others.

Nastasia shrugged. "It was a video game. Gonna pencil that down "Doing it again" for maybe..never."

Mr.L crossed his arm. "Soon, the king will rise again!" That sparked their laughter even more.

* * *

 _Truth- Cubrix- All guys-Does anyone actually like girls?_

Bowser, L, Count Bleck, Fawful, Midbus and O'Chunks rose their hands. "We have one gay and it's Weeg!" L wrapped his arm over Luigi's shoulder. He blushed. "L!" He rose both his hands. "Hey, you admitted that you were! For freak-" His mouth was covered. "Shut up!" The plumber yelled, flustered.

* * *

 _Truth-spatterson- Bowser- W_ _hy do you always try to kill Mario? He was created for a reason! Villains never will learn that they will gain nothing but hatred from killing their hero counterpart. Plus, why do you want Peach to love you when she loves Mario with all her heart?_

"Okay, who said I wanted him dead and gone?! I want to squish him, yes, but..i do..respect him." He mumbled out, thanking the stars that Mario wasn't there. "As for your other question,..it's called a love triangle for a reason, nothing ever works. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying!"

He heard three flips. One revealed Kamek, the other, Bowser Jr. near tears. The last one was Iggy, bruised and crying on his hands and knees, breathing irregularly. The two, who came to alert the King about the person in the castle, saw Iggy. "Igs!" Everyone ran to the small koopaling.

.

.

.

Mario, Peach, and Scrap got to the base with little trouble. They looked around, smaller computers and tubes lit up the area, and nostalgia filled them. The door opened. "Well, that hasn't changed." The princess stared as they went to the gleamed brilliantly, even to the point of Scrap saying. "This place is way cooler than I remember."

They stepped into the elevator, and walked down to the room in which the Tec console was. In there, they saw a person. Well, kind of. He was silver in skin and hair color, and his shirt was just a shade looked at the trio, and his mechanical, brown eyes lit up, literally. "Mario! Princess Peach! Scrap!" He recognized has he ran over. "Tec?"

Scrap crossed his arms. "So, you turned into a mega supercomputer." The android smiled. "Correct. I have spent many hours perfecting it." He tapped his foot on his ground. "We got your 's going on." Tec shuddered, at least he think he did, he wasn't fully human as he wanted, but his was good. He asked for the man and Yoshi to leave him and princess alone. "Are you sure, Tec?"

"Yes. I want Peach to know first." Scraps was about to speak up, but Mario nodded and grabbed the Yoshi, pulling him out. "Hey! Gonzales!"

Tec took a faux deep breath, not needing to breath. He walked over saying. "Princess. Have you ever heard of the Chaos Heart?" She nodded. "That almost destroyed the world!" He nodded, and went to the console, looking at the scrawl. "I have received various threats, on my life, my very existence."

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" He nodded, and his eyes dimmed to a blank brown. "Today, however, they threatened _**you."**_ The princess was shocked. "Why were they threatening you?" Uncaring that she was a target of this as well. "My services. My unconditional loyalty because of my abilities. They said what for, and I hated it."

"What for?"

"To resurrect the Chaos Heart and remake "Perfect Worlds." No war, no pain, no love." He clenched his fist. "I remember what you told me, about the world. There are bad things, but also good things! Good and bad, dark and light!"

The princess was too shocked to speak. "But..when they threatened _your_ life. I remembered something you taught me about love. It makes you do ridiculous things."

"You..didn't.."

"No, I didn't..I..almost did, but now I can ask you something." He grabbed her hand. "I..care about you. I want to stand by you, as your knight." He knelt in front of her, head bowed. "Tec. You want..to fight for me?"

Before he could reply, they heard shouting. "PUT HIM DOWN!" It was Mario. They ran to them, and saw Dimentio, holding Scrap by the neck. "Ah. There you are. Met my demands yet?" He stepped in front of the princess. "I would never help you. These worlds are perfect the flawed way they are!"

"Tch, then I guess.." He threw the child aside and flew at the robot. Mario intercepted with a knock, courtesy of his hammer. Mario saw the jester fly aside as Scraps got up, mad. "Tec, get the princess out of here!" The machine nodded and grabbed her hand. He ran past the battle and also grabbed Scraps. "I WANNA FIGHT WITH HIM!" He struggled. Once away, Tec knelt down to the fuming 5 year old. "Scrap, He is a enemy that we don't know. and can never understand. Please, just listen to us." The princess nodded. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Ahhahaha~ Understanding what I am is impossible" Peach became worried. "What'd you do to Mario!"

The traitor snapped his fingers, and in a crystalline, magic box was a unconscious Mario. "MARIO!" Tec pushed the Princess and child behind him. _Do it for him, Do it for her, Do it for them, For her, For her._

He held his arm forwards and with his fingers, shot blasts at the jester. He teleported away, and got close to him. He rolled forwards and if he had a beating heart, he could tell that it would be racing right now. He was grabbed as the one flying at him disappeared. "How much more fun do you think this would be with magic?~" A jolt made his "heart" leap. His legs collapsed from underneath him, and he wasn't able to see the Yoshi get in front of the crying princess.

 **ERROR: 1 OUT OF 1 ESKIMOS NOT ACCOUNTED FOR. GRAPES DO NOT HAVE WRATH.** _ **CTRL, ALT, DELETE. SYSTEM RESTART.**_


	22. Rest, for now, young ones

Bowser put his large hand on the side of Iggy's face. "What's wrong." He adjusted him to sit on the ground. He hiccuped. "Some..someone in the castle! Lem..lemmy pushed me awa..away! He..he..he.." He was shushed, by the very out of character Bowser. "Take deep breaths." Bowser Jr. looked at Iggy, concerned about his older brothers. Iggy took a few deep breaths, making him cry harder. Star reached over and patted her friend's shell, letting him know that they're there. "There was a shadow guy, or l-lady or something! He..they..took him! They..they thought he..was me..because they never push me aside.."

His tears lessened as he thought. If they didn't switch,...he..it should've been him. He shook, not hearing his father tell Kamek to carry him away so he can handle it. He was picked up by the small advisor and carried away, dozing off due to emotional exhaustion. Bowser stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Well this is perfect…" He muttered. "Papa?" Jr. asked. The king looked down at his smallest son. "Will Lemmy be okay?" He knew the older twin was resilient, but very fragile. Stubborn too, just like Bowser. Of course they'd play switch for each other.

"Of course, Jr." Of course, that was a half-lie. He would do everything to get his son back, but WHO IN THE WORLDS WOULD KIDNAP HIS SON? He didn't know. Starla's voice slit the tension. "M-maybe we should try to calm down, and figure this out."

"You guys play, I gotta go.." He picked up Jr. and they flipped away.

Fawful walked over and grabbed the camera, as Luigi mused. "Where's Mario when you need him…" A figure warped in. "I don't know. He's probably running late." Nastasia looked at the figure as the children set up their little escape from reality. "And just where have you been? The kids, and basically everyone was looking for you." Dimentio floated a few inches from the ground. "Just a bit of traveling, that silly game can get a little boring at times." She rose a eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Well, be sure to say so next time."

* * *

Starla and Fawful began.

 _Dare- Dill1226- Everyone- I bet none of you can break the fourth wall!_

Starla crossed her arms. "Well, what the author says goes, so NYA!"

Fawful nodded. "If the words fit, use them!"

Luigi looked out the window. "Is he in another castle?"

O'Chunks scratched his chin. "Didn't that lad have green hair?" She shook her head.

Nastasia shrugged. "Half the time, she doesn't know what to make me do."

Count Bleck and Timpani rose an eyebrow. "You sure you're reading our words right? We've broken it before!"

L shrugged. "I can't keep calling to repair it so SHUT IT!"

Fawful laughed.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Fawful- Sing "Haven't Had Enough" By Marianas Trench to Starla._

 _(_ _ **OMG I LOOKED THIS UP AND NOW I LOVE IT, THX FOR A NEW FAVE.)**_

Fawful blushed. 'M-me? S-sing?" It was the same problem for Star with acting. He can't. "DO IT FOR THE GAME!" Mimi shoved him towards Starla who whipped around.

"'Sup."

He blushed and sang.

" _I am testing, Testing, am just having suggesting._

 _The one who is you and I might not be being the best._

 _Exit, Exit, Somehow I had guessing of it right, right,"_

She giggled and walked over, she pulled him and helped him out.

" _But I still want you, want you,_

 _Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,_

 _I'll come back and haunt you,"_

They danced and Fawful tried to sneak out and let her sing the rest.

"You'll remember, return to sender now, now

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it."

She let him go and mouthed. "Sing with me, ya toot."

He blushed.

" _We've been stuck now, for a time of longness/ so long._

 _We just did the start wronging._

 _Once more/One time more, Last try/Try of last."_

She playfully twirled and took over.

" _I'ma get the ending right,_

 _You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

 _That you haven't had enough,_

 _You haven't had enough,_

 _Stuck now so long,"_

She took his hands and they spun.

" _We just got the start wrong,_

 _No more last place,_

 _You better get your story straight,_

 _You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

 _That you haven't had enough,_

 _You haven't had enough,"_

They laughed as they fell onto the ground. "Hehe/Fururu."

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Antasma-_ _try juggling chainsaws while riding a unicycle on a tightrope over pool of electric eels._

"Vov. You do dare the oddest things…" Due to lack of Chainsaws and eels, they stuck with a rope over the ground, that was covered in Legos. ( **FRIGGEN LEGOES.)** Antasma wrapped his swirly tail over the rope and held up some pins. "Okay, never done this before." He threw them in the air, and tried to catch them. They fell past the bat, so he wuickly spun himself like,..a bat, and caught them, upside down. "HA!"

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner- Starla- Do something creepy to Fawful for what he did in the last chapter._

She crossed her arms. "He did scare me...a little...a bunch." She, then, smiled evilly, remembering a certain thing he hadn't quite gotten over by the start of the game.

She grabbed her tablet and found the FNAF 2 screech. She snuck behind Fawful, who was talking to Mimi. She caught Mimi's eyes, as Fawful rambled on about things in Engrish. She put a finger to her mouth and showed her the tablet. She played it, and the noise made the beanish scream. "Fink-rat!" He yelled at her. She laughed, never even knowing what a ratfink was.

* * *

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- O'Chunks- Sing Miss Independent by Ne-yo to Nastasia._

He ran and hid behind a wall as he sang, watching her walk through the castle on routine, in his burly voice.

" _Ooh there's somethin about just something about the way she's move_

 _And I can't figure it out_

 _there's something about her._

 _Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

 _And I can't figure it out_

 _it's somethin about her_

 _Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss_

 _Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off"_

She picked her nails as she didn't notice the man "singing to her."

" _She's fly effortlessly_

 _Cause she move like a boss do what a boss_

 _Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved_

 _That's the kinda girl I need_

 _She got her own thing_

 _that's why I love her-"_

He blushed as he followed her.

" _Miss Independent_

 _Won't you come and spend a little time_

 _She got her own thing that's why I love her_

 _Miss Independent_

 _ooh the way you shine_

 _Miss Independent"_

Her eyes turned in his direction, he ducked as she continued through the halls. She could tell...and she wasn't ready to stop it.

" _Ooh there's somethin about_

 _kinda woman that can do for herself_

 _I look at her and it makes me proud_

 _There's something about her_

 _Somethin oh so sexy about_

 _kinda woman that don't even need my help_

 _She said she got it she got it_

 _No doubt, it's somethin about her_

 _Cause she work like a boss play like a boss"_

She wrote on her clip board, as she blushed.

" _Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off_

 _And the bills are paid on time yeah_

 _She made for a boss only a boss_

 _Anything less she telling them to get lost_

 _That's the girl that's on my mind_

 _Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it_

 _And everything she got best believe she bought it_

 _She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_

 _You're everything I need, said you're everything I need."_

* * *

 _Truth-Dragonpinner35- Mimi- Iif you want to know what I look like, I'm using my oc description which the author will give to starla who will give to you; which do you prefer a picnic or a dinner at a restaurant._

A piece of paper fell onto Starla's head and she handed it to Mimi. "Savion...hm...Maybe one day~"

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonpinner35-L- Well, aren't you getting close to Luigi? Just be thankful Dimentio isn't there._

L blushed. "WHAT WE ARE BROTHERS...TECHNICALLY BECAUSE I WAS A PIECE OF HIS MIND." He walked away, Luigi just staring through the window, Mario usually sends a letter…

 _Mario handed a letter to Frankly. "Make sure this gets to Luigi." He nodded. "No, problem. s- Mario!" He gestured for Scrap to follow him as Frankly walked inside._

 _Inside...Dimentio sat. "You got it?" He spit it out. "Yeah! Can i ditch the old dude's form, I HATE these forms! Especially ones without arms!" Frankly? complained. "Yeah, go ahead, Sheet."_

" _Doopliss. It's Doopliss." His form spun, as Doopliss rose. He picked up the letter and opened it._

 _ **Hey, bro! We made it safe, and even met up with some friends. Remember Scrap? The little egg we helped? He's helping us out! Peachy thinks it plum adorable...He denies his cuteness though, kinda like when we were his age! Hehe. Well, I should be home by the next day or so, depending on things like what Tec's on about, the trip back and people swarming us.**_

 _ **See ya soon, Lil' Bro!- Mario.**_

" _So cheesy. How come we can't let this get to the green one?" Dimentio crossed his arms. "It'll all be clear soon."_

 _Doopliss rose an eyebrow. "O..kay." He snapped his fingers, startling the duplighost. "Don't judge my plan."_

Luigi thought. _He's Mario. He's tough. But not good at remembering. He's fine._

* * *

 _Dare-TheSuperMario- Luigi- Make up a better excuse for being scared Usopp from One Piece._

 _(_ _ **I've never seen One Piece, Doesn't it have pirates or something like that?**_ _)_

"My reason for being scared is sort of..combined with my fears of dying alone and disappointing others. As long as I have Mario, I shouldn't have anything to fear!"

 _(_ _ **Mario is still…"at Rogueport" Bowser is currently helping his family cope with Lemmy going missing and the attack on the castle. *shudders* The idea of SMG4's Mario running around would escalate into the whole cast, and everything blowing up...somebody do that It sounds AWESOME!)**_

* * *

 _Truth-Dragonpinner35-Luigi- Did you ever go to College?_

He shook his head. "If walking around the Wooniversity counts, then yes I have!"

* * *

 _Truth-TheSuperMario- Bleck and Timpani- Have you heard of the theories of you guys being related to Rosalina?_

They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Who?"

( _ **She is a space mom...Steven Universe without knowing it. They wouldn't know who she is.)**_

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1226- Fawful- How are you still alive as well!? You literally kamikaze at the Mario bros in Bowser's Body!_

Fawful grabbed his forearm and began to itch it, an old habit from when they were chasing the Beanstar. "I-i..um..i-..It is not being your business!" He ran off, leaving Star to huff and say to nobody. "He..hates talking about it. He hasn't even grew comfortable telling _me._ "

He went into his room and shut his door. He sat on his bed and crossed his legs. He laid down and sighed, he closed his heterochromic eyes and let his world slip into the past.

 _I fell, my world literally in shambles. THOSE BROTHERS..ALWAYS INTERFERE! I began to speak, but not only could I not hear my words...I couldn't see death. I felt weak, and tired, like death...but I wasn't ready to..I won't..die..yet.._

" _WITH YOU!" Tho-tho-those are my words! My form blew into bits, but my conscious was unwavered. I rejoined outside the stupid princess's castle. I began to walk, barely able to._

 _I don't know when I reached the dark road, but on a rainy day, I did. I heard a door open, and looked to the left. "Bye,Russ T.!" It was a young girl, red hair, blue glasses, 7 years old. Her rain boots sploshed against the puddles as she left the building, Her school most likely. She pulled her hood over her head, and looked around for her escort home. She walked forwards and nearly stepped on me. "Have wait! I'm being under you!" She pulled her foot back, and covered me with her hand, a little umbrella. "T-thanking you."_

" _You okay, Lil' Buggy-bug?" She asked, just learning how to treat other talking bugs she's met. Which were only Wigglers. "I..am guessing. But I wasn't a-always a bug. I was a bean." She moved her hands up._

 _"Neh!" I was pelted by rain again. "Sorry!" I had just noticed the missing front tooth. She put her backpack on the ground and opened a pocket. She pulled out a jar with a hole in the top. "My dad..er..Count can help you at home!" Father?..._

" _Is this an okay ride, my friend?"_

 _Friend?_

" _Of course! I love all things! Beans, Bugs, Nassy, Mimi,...Uh, the guys.." I said that outloud, didn't I?_

" _Yes, you did." She twisted opened the jar and held out her hand. I felt like she could be trusted,..better than freezing out here. She put on the lid. "It'll get a bit bumpy, so hang on tight!" She put me in the bag, and ran across the street, through the town. She called. "L!"_

 _L? Like in..nah._

" _I made a new friend! A bean-bug!..thing."_

 _I heard a new voice. "Uh-huh. Come on, Kid. Let's get out of this rain."_

 _She pulled me out, we were in front of a large black castle...this is pretty cool! She went inside and put me on the ground. "One sec." She sat on the ground and removed her rain boots, coat, and wiped off her glasses. She slid on a pair of sneakers and hang up her backpack. She picked me up. "Okay, let's go, Mr. Bean-bug!"_

" _My name is being Fawful."_

 _She rose an eyebrow. "Let's go, Fawful!" She ran down the hallway, and soon we saw a man talking with a young green girl. "Count! Count! Look!" She ran over and held my jar. "Say "Hello!" He and the girl looked at me. "Uh...helloing?" The girl gasped. "Star! Get it outta here!" "Star" looked defensive. "It's he,Mimi! and his name is Fawful! He was a bean and he needs help! PWEASE COUNTY?" She begged. "Open the jar, ordered Count Bleck."_

 _She did as told. I was in the air in a second. The Count's eyes glew as I glew. My form became a white blink. It shaped into how I looked before. It made my cape, my hair, my attire. I landed on the ground, and smiled. "I HAVE JOY!" I hugged the young girl, thanking her profusely,_

Fawful snored, quietly as Star peeked in. She tiptoed over and blanketed the bean. She took off his glasses and put them on his nightstand. "'Night Bean-bug." She left the room without a sound.

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonpinner35- Luigi-_ _Did you ever get rid of the pipes that lead into Bowser's body in the first place?_

"...What are you talking about? W-what pipes?"

* * *

 _Truth-Dragonpinner35- Midbus- Why didn't you just freeze Bowser in a block of ice?_

He thought for a moment. "Hm...It didn't occur to me. Plus, He has fire breath. Melting easy for King Of Koopas."

* * *

 _Truth-RoyalADK- Mr. L, Luigi, Midbus, Fawful, and Starla- What side would you be on if someone were to try and remake the Chaos Heart?_

Mr. L felt his gloved fingers. "Well...I do love these worlds. I get to be.. _me_...I'd definitely help stop it."

Luigi looked towards her. "Well, why wouldn't I be on the good side? That thing is long gone, though…"

Midbus was given a run through on what it was. "Muh. Sounds Bad. Heart make all hearts beat no more...That won't happen. I wouldn't let it."

Starla rubbed the back of her head. "..I would stop it. Perfect worlds seem amazing..But the one I have is perfect enough. You know what they say. "Ignorance is Bliss, but Bliss is Boring!" Mimi rose an eyebrow. "Who says that?"

"...I do." Plus, she couldn't think of more perfect friends and family...and a Flawless Fawful is something that she never wants.

"We should let Fawful sleep.I'm sure he'd say the same."

* * *

 **I'm letting the babs rest. They'll catch on soon, Luigi is...**


	23. Earthbound

They all rested, and the next day, they continued to play.

 _Dare-Sharklord- O'Chunks- Defeat an Indinomus Rex.*Opens a portal for it.*_

O'Chunks rose an eyebrow. "What?" He saw a charging black silhouette. He jumped backwards. "Grah Googly!" He saw a dinosaur running around the castle. "'ey!" He grabbed it and spun in into the wall. It growled at the warrior, who pointed at it, like it was a dog. "Stop it!" It was nearly as big as him, but smaller than a Swarm. It chomped at the warrior, who then, kicked it. He grabbed it's mouth, in which it tried to claw at his hands. "Ouch! E-E'y, that 'urts!" It felt like a dog pouncing on him. He threw it back in the portal as it shut. He did a dance, enjoying his victory. ( _ **I'm at school. Doing it at school. I'm tired so,..it's rushed.)**_

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Count Bleck- You now must face something that not even the Chaos Heart can destroy, Chuck Norris himself ):3_

A portal appeared. It flashed the number 1, 2 and then 3. A blond and ginger stepped through. "We have the next best thing!..Plus,...She can't write Chuck Norris, due to lack of appeal." The blonde hit the ginger on the arm. "Claus! No breaking the fourth wall!" He snickered. "What? Okay, Dad! Come on, through!" ( **Flint Norris. Enjoy.** )

A man wearing a cowboy hat walked through and ruffled the two boy's hair. "You two head back. I'll be home by supper." The two nodded and walked back. They kept part of the portal open and watched.

Count Bleck walked in and saw the man, waiting patiently. "Hello…" _This is the same thing as that round man, and hedgehog...isn't it?_ He waved. "Hey there. My boys said that they wanted me to brawl with a man named Bleck?"

"I am Bleck." Flint pulled out a slab of wood. "Then, let's make this fun and fair." His eyes were in his hat. Not really, they were just hidden.

Suddenly, the music started.

The background turned into many different colors. And the man just...kinda stood there. Count Bleck rose an eyebrow. He looked behind him, and two things were there. He couldn't tell what they were. They were behind the man as well.

He tried swinging his staff, and bright colors came from it, and hit the man.

 **Count Bleck tried Pk Fire! Flint took 16 damage!**

 **Lucas cheered for his father!**

 **Claus cheered for Bleck!**

…

 **Lucas hit Claus on the head.**

Flint harshly swung his piece of wood at the Count.

 **Flint tried Hard Smash! It missed!**

 **Starla clapped. "Go Count!" She threw a pencil at Flint.**

 **That did 1 damage…**

 **Fawful stared, incredulous. "Why do they just have standing?"**

Count Bleck hit the man with his staff, and jumped back to his spot.

 **Count Bleck tried Bash!**

 **Flint took 10 damage!**

Flint hit the Count with his slab, timing his heartbeat.

 **Combo: 5.**

 **Count Bleck took 30 damage.**

 **Fawful threw him a bottle of mustard.**

 **It healed 5 H.P.**

A third figure appeared behind the man.

 _ **Flint…**_

 **Flint looked around.**

 _ **Flint! Come on home! Supper's ready!**_

The background faded and a woman held the two boys by the wrist. "The boys are ready. You men can fight later." He looked at the Count and the children. "Yes, Hinawa." They left through the portal and it closed.

* * *

 _ **(Dill: I...have yet to get MP10, thus your dare is unable to be done. Maybe if I can get it, but that stuffs like $50, and...AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' THAT!)**_

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Nastasia- Since Flutterbat couldn't get over that stare you used, you now must face Nightmare Chica and her cupcake of doom!_

Nightmare Chica stepped through the portal, towering over the, admittedly short, secretary. "Ooookay...You're gonna just..stay where you are...while I go in the other room...and never do this.." She walked away from the animatronic, who just left.

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Mimi-_ _for making me pay 1,000,000 or more rupees for that 100 coin vase, yes I checked the value online it wasn't even worth 1,000 rupees ):(, you shall face the fury of Nightmare Moon! By the way I warned her about your tricks and she doesn't fool that easily now, I'm friends with her and she happily wanted to see justice done for your scam._

Mimi hid behind a corner as Starla gave her the rundown on Nightmare Moon. "Now, We don't have the element's of Harmony, but we're gonna try something out and see if this'll work. We're pretty awesome, So let's try to BE the elements!" 6 of the cast ran out. Mimi, Star, Fawful,O'Chunks, Luigi, and Timpani.

"Okay, ready?" Nightmare Moon snarled.

Everyone nodded,

Timpani focused on how much she came to love all these people. "With these people, we will prevail…" Her bow glew as Dark mist came at the 6. Mimi began to doubt her plan, as nothing happened. She looked around and saw them, eyes wide open and ready. She realized that they were...serious!

Everybody glew, catching her by surprise.

O'Chunks glew. "Honesty."

Starla spun around, in elation. "Kindness."

Fawful smiled, and twirled. "Laughter!"

Mimi glew and looked at herself. Nothing really happened. "Gen-Generosity?"

Luigi held up his glove. "Loyalty!"

Timpani's hair fluttered, "Magic."

They stopped glowing. Nightmare Moon looked at them, like they were crazy.

They all looked forwards, blushing. Twilight Sparkle hopped through. "Here she is! Luna leave 'em alone!" She yelled. "But they please us! That schtick about the Elements gave us great pleasure!"

"It WAS funny!" Rainbow called. "Ugh." She would facepalm...but that's Lyra's department.

So she hoovepalmed. "Leave them alone." She shook her head and left.

They all looked on. "...Well, that was…"

"AWESOME!" Mimi cut in. "We were amazing, Win or no win!" She didn't have the most giving or taking past...but she has her present and future in her wake.

* * *

 _Dare- Sharklord- Fawful-_ _I dare you to face your fears of Freddy as a man, just do not get close to the Toy version of him he gave more kids nightmares then the nightmares themselves._

"I-I'm not scared of the Toy one!...just the puppet one…" He was given the tablet. "Okay, no screaming, but you can flinch, I did." Starla played a "Markiplier Jumpscare Compilation."

( _ **I OWN NEITHER FNAF NOR MARKIPLIER...CHECK HIM OUT THO AMAZING MAN THERE.**_ _ **watch?v=mNTBC7Qe-R0**_

He chuckled a little. 1 wasn't so bad. and the editing was funny. He was laughing when Bonnie jumped.

He flinched when the Puppet jumped, him being the worst for him.

He chuckled as the man playing had many Nopes.

He easily passed into the third game section into the video, even though the jokes dumbed down the terror.

He flinched as B.B got the man, it's what nearly made Star jump out of her seat.

He was confused about half the humor but the randomness was hilarious.

The text covered the Nightmare Chica, only making the bean flinch nervously.

He nearly screamed as Fredbear appeared, but he was able to finish the video!

"Nice Job, know how about the actual-" He cut the girl off by saying. "NO I AM BEING OVER IT."

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1226-Everyone-_ _For 5$ on amazon, you can order something amazing. Try and guess what it is. I'll announce what it is next chapter._

"What's Amazon?" Was everyone's response. ( **There would be no Amazon..)**

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1226- Luigi-_ _Where is king boo now? We haven't seen anything of him since you revisited your mansion._

He thought. "Hm...I don't know." Dimentio snickered. He knew.

* * *

 _Truth-Mibus- Dill1226-_ _When you first got stared down by a giant bowser, what was your first reaction?_

 _Truth-Midbus-Sharklord-What went through your mind when you were shouting at a 50ft Bowser? Where you begging to become bacon and sausages?_

He remembered standing from the castle from Bowser. "..Adrenaline...and Fear. For I was small He was tall."

* * *

 _Truth- Madz the Penguin- Mimi- How's Merlee? And why do you change your dress so much?_

( **So sorry!...I was a bit worn out from school when I got it...and then got Lazyitis again. Tell Toadley that "I'm sorry, and get well soon!")**

Mimi smiled. "She's doing amazing! I still go over to her mansion to feed her pets and be the cute maid...sometimes." She looked down at her yellow dress. "I wear many dresses on occasions, but not at home. Everyone here has seen my true form, so I don't have to be as fancy as I do here! It's all about publicity!"

* * *

 _Truth- Madz the Penguin- Fawful- Why'd you give Blorbs to all the Toads? And what inspired you to do that?_

He snickered. "It was being a metaphor of my fury against the kingdom of mushrooms. Plus, in the thought of second...it was pretty funny." He laughed, remembering how they rolled around. Timpani stated. "It was an epidemic!...but yeah, those photos were funny…"

* * *

 _Truth- Madz the Penguin- Starla-_ _Madz accidentally left a Red Virus in the castle. Did you notice that?_

She picked up the virus. "Gotcha! Yeah, I did." She looked at it. "Now, are we gonna have to do this the easy way, the medium, or the hard way?" It stuck it's tongue out and licked her face. Her face flushed. "Neh! Hard way!" She threw it on the ground, destroying easily. She grumbled, as she walked to the kitchen. "We have some Super S-soda, right?" Thankfully, they did.

* * *

Bowser walked in, with Iggy in Kamek's care.

"Okay, we have some troops on ground low and on the prowl for Lemmy." They smiled, happy that they're on the case.

 _Truth- Madz the Penguin- Bowser- There's a Dr. Mario, ,several Toad doctors, Why is there no Dr. Bowser?!_

Bowser sighed. "Because what King is also a doctor? I rest my case."

* * *

 _Truth-Sharklord- Bowser- What would you do if Jr. got a license to drive a train?_

"I wouldn't stop him, but I would tell him that I once fought a train and won."

* * *

 _Truth-TheSuperMario- What were you going to use the Dark Star for?_

"To get the Mushroom Kingdom, What did you think I wanted?"

* * *

 _Truth- Hasomi- Bowser- Have you ever tried kidnapping Princess Daisy?_

"Nope. Sarasaland is full of deserts and jungles. Not my type of deal. Plus,...She fights back harder."

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1226-Bowser-_ _What was your initial reaction when you figured out mario and luigi (And Starlow and all the important toads) were inside your body at one point?_

He crossed his arms. "I was pretty freaked, but I got over it. It was like they weren't even there, 'cause of that Mushroom."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Antasma- Which do you prefer to be called, Vampire or Bat Sorcerer? Oh and I feel pity for you when Bowser betrayed you, so here is a trained velociraptor that obeys only you._

"Bat Sorcerer...and I don't need your pity…"

Starla shook her head, smiling.

* * *

 _Truth-Sharklord- Luigi- I've been wondering for a long time when you saved Mario from King Boo the first time did you have any heart attacks or episodes?_

He submissively crossed his arms, in a self hug. "Y-yeah. No heart attacks, but a few episodes. Mostly suddenly induced panic attacks from the ones on the ceiling. It took a few minutes, but I never ran. I had to find Mario…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mario sat in a large cage. He, nor the three near him, couldn't see around. He had pulled at the bars for what seemed like hours and finally laid to rest. He saw, hanging next to him, that Lemmy(who was easily discovered NOT to be Iggy.) was curled up into a small ball, missing his brother. "Hey, Lemmy." He looked at the brother.

"It's okay. I miss Luigi,too." He sighed and uncurled slightly, it hurting his muscles from being like that for long. Peach was used to this, but tried to comfort the young yoshi as he panicked. He wasn't used to this. He was used to being free, able to run around. "Scrap, help will come soon." A shadow came up. "No, not really." She...was Beldam.

Lemmy looked at her and snarled. "If you hurt my bro-"

She held up a hand. "Nobody's hurt,..yet. I was just saying that no one suspects. You-" She pointed at Mario. "Wouldn't be in your situation, and they-" She pointed to Scrap and Lemmy. "Are kids, they could just be "At the park."

"Ha. Well, Luigi will notice and come!"

"I doubt that, that lil' weakling would come to this place. He'll be a puddle in his boots."

"Luigi will come!"

Behind a corner, a lone short figure snuck away. He teleported to safety. He took a communicator out of his belt. "Garnet Doll to X-Naut Black and Gray Anten. 2 children, Two adults. Prince Lemuel, Glitz Pits young wrestler Scrap,..Mario and Princess Peach. All in the capture of Shadow Siren Beldam. Coordinates are Unknown. Returning to Base. I repeat. _Two children,and two adults. Two of royal blood. One, a sworn protector, the other a 5 year old yoshi. Returning to base."_


	24. Guardati le spalle

Luigi scratched his arm, Was Mario okay?

Starla and Fawful set up the dares.

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Bowser- Take the S.A.T. Exam._

 _ **(...I'm 13 years old in 8th Grade. I have 0 clue what to expect. So, He'll be taking the 7th Grade Occt!)**_

He was given a pencil and a packet. "Oklahoma Core Curriculum Test? Psh, I can do this!" He opened it and looked at the first problem.

 _x + 34= 64 Solve for x._

"Uh...It's right there!" He circled the variable, feeling smart.

"Let's leave him to it."

They found Antasma, floating next to a ficus, a velociraptor trying to nip at his tail. "Go! Avay! Get Avay!" He swatted at it, trying to hit it. But it didn't budge from his attacks. "Ugh."

 _Dare- Dragonpinner35- Antasma- My dares aren't weird. they're extreme. Fend off Sharklord's Velociraptor._

He shot a dark beam at it, causing it to yelp. He wounded it! "Ah!" He cheered.

"Should we help him?" Starla asked Fawful. "No. I am thinking he has it." They left him to get rid of the dinosaur.

* * *

 _ **(Never had, My Dragon friend. Never will. I like F.N.A.F but they're puzzle games with Horror Elements. Those are straight up horror games.)**_

* * *

 _Dare- Dill1126- Fawful- Lock Popple in the closet and leave him in their for the whole day._

Popple crossed his arms, "No waah!" He was shoved into the closet and it was shut. "Ha!" Fawful stood up and locked it, in case he remembered how to open it. "Ya Poolka! LET ME OUT!"

"I have apologies, Pop!" He walked away.

* * *

 _Dare- RoyalADK- Everyone- Sing the Barney Song_

 _(_ _ **OMG, I HAVEN'T WATCHED THIS IN YEARS, YET I STILL REMEMBER IT. IT DOESN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!...MY FRIEND MADE A PARODY OF IT, IT'S AWESOME.)**_

They all blushed. Starla started.  
"..I love you. You love me."

Mimi blushed, embarrassed that she remembers. "We're a happy family." Count Bleck chuckled as he put his arm around Timpani. O'Chunks hugged the two girls. "With a great big hug."

Count Bleck kissed Timpani. "And a kiss from me to you."

They all ended it. "Won't you say you love me too?" They all chuckled, red, green and purple respectively.

* * *

 _Dare-Dragonpinner35- Nastasia- It's YOUR turn to sing. Sing "Can you feel the love tonight" to O'Chunks._

She sat down. "Okay, but we need a Timon and Pumba,k?"

Starla rose her hand. "I love this song! I call Timon!"

Fawful stubbornly crossed his arms. "Have the counting of me:out." He closed his eyes. "Aw, come on! I know Timon and Pumba fit better with You and Midbus, but Midbus doesn't know the words! It's only a little bit!" He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "No."

… "No."

…  
"ALRIGHT FINE!"

She perked up. "Yas! Come on, O!" They all sat down in a circle, and played the music. Starla sang, doing an awful Timon inpression.

" _I can see what's happening_ " Fawful asked, acting like Pumbaa. "Whating?"

" _And they don't have a clue_ " He asked again, "Who?"

" _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two."_ He played along, and looked down."Oh." _The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air_!"

Nastasia sang.

" _Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all its living things."_

O'Chunks sang, but his voice didn't match Simba at all. " _So many things to tell 'er But how to make 'er see The truth about my past, impossible She'd turn away from me_

She sang again.

" _He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?"_

She sang the chorus.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things_."

They sang together."

' _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are"_

They giggled, all but Nastasia. "That was good! You do a really good Nala!" Fawful nudged her.. "That was being Timon, correct."

"..Shut up."

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Bowser-_ _Okay, I know this is gonna sound weird, but, when the dark star went in your body to steal your DNA, how did it taste?_

He shuttered. "Plain Awful...No pun intended." Fawful crossed his arms.

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Midbus- How did you get out of that ice block? You were frozen solid!_

"The Shark set me free. He was kind. He cared for My wellbeing. Also Fawfuls." ( **Read Chapter 9 & 10)**

* * *

 _Truth- Dill1126- Antasma- I'm getting tired of asking this, but, How are you alive?! You litterly blew up!_

He chuckled "Vell.."

 _It was pretty odd, but I was in some sort of place. I couldn't tell where or what. Someone grabbed what I thought was my wrist. "You aren't in your place!" He threw my form backwards, and I was blown into a whole different dimension._

 _I was weakened, when I heard a voice._

"' _ey..Rook, you alright? Man, you're creepy. Imma call you Rookie 3.0!"_

" _Popple! That bat's hurt, look at the wound on it's arm!"_

" _Kids, go inside and get the Count. I'll take care of the bat."_

" _Yesing Mistress Cackletta."_

" _O-okay!"  
_ " _I'M 15 I'M NOT A KID!" I heard stomping off._

" _You scared us, made Popple scream like a girl." I was easily picked up, by what I saw as a lovely woman. I couldn't see, of course._

 _Turns out, that woman was a bean witch. The one who pointed out my wound was a 10 year old. The one that called me Rookie was a teenaged Bean, The quiet one was a young, odd, bean._

"Pretty simple. I vas saved like nearly everyone else."

* * *

 _Truth- Dragonpinner35- Mimi- That day would be now. Turn around,_

 _ **(PM me. Things happen and I think it'll be better this way.)**_

* * *

 _Truth-Dragonpinner35- L- Would you rather sleep with a mummy or eat a live spider?_

"..Spider."

Luigi shuddered, "L, that's gross!"

"Would YOU sleep with a mummy?"

"..."

"I rest my case."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Everyone-Dimmy, Mr.L, Bowser, Cackletta, Antasma, O'chunks, Mario and Luigi- Do you think any of you can win in an all out brawl against Isaac?_

All of them looked at each other, but Mario, and spoke at the same time. "NO."

* * *

 _Truth- RoyalADK- Dimentio- Why are you such an a-hole to Isaac._

He turned his head. "'Cause I can be." He teleported away.

".."

They ran off, to play more.

Dimentio sighed. "Pesky Kids…" He floated through the halls, and ran into his room. It was sort of like Dimension D, but with Purple and Yellow. He touched his foot to the ground and everything sprung to life. "Status on Tec D-D?"

A deep voice stated. "78% Done, He should be up and running soon, Boss."

"The 4 captured?"

"Mario's asleep, Princess is still trying to calm the kid, The Prince is whispering to something, and the Kid is still flipping out."

"Hm. Okay, next move is to get the forces apart. Make sure NOTHING stands in your way."

"THIS'LL ROCK!"

"Shut up, Yellow! I'm trying to talk to the boss!" His voice heightened, as if he was a lot younger suddenly.

"Quiet. Just make sure the bot's ready, and I'll take care of everyone else."

"Yes, King Dimentio."


	25. Ciao

Popple stopped banging, and took deep breaths. "PALOOKAS!" He screamed at nothing. He leaned against the door and sat down. He sighed. "..." For the first time in a while, he had no clue on what to say. He could ramble on about anything to anyone. One of the reasons people call him an idiotic thief. But it was all he has ever known, so he can't really be blamed...can he?

They continued with the day, happy.

 _Dare-Dill1126- Luigi-_ _Alright, sorry for this, but, *I'd shove both Luigi and Bowser into an arena, and lower a locked cage over it* Fight!_

"Seriously, It'll be easy when he's alone." Bowser looked at the plumber, who was shakily holding his hammer. "Really?"

"Do it for the game, just scare him and he'll probably faint." Starla shrugged. Bowser looked back at the plumber, and charged at him. He braced himself and swung his hammer down on his head. Bowser swiped at him, and he jumped backwards. He jumped on the king, making him retreat to his shell and spin around. Luigi ran and jumped over the shell several times, before the king stood again. He growled, Luigi had a few cuts but he had several hammer attacks and a jump in! Bowser breathed fire at the plumber and it spun around him. His hands glew a prism blue and jumped above the fire. Thunder was shot at the king, making him hit the cage. The sound of weight on metal graded their ears, as he stood up. "Is that..it!?" He smirked. Luigi tightened his grip on the hammer. "No." He pulled out a large blue snowflake, and held it in the air. "ICE STORM!" He threw it at the king. The king put up his arms, and was pelted with shears of ice and snow. "Ngh!" He fell to one knee, and looked up at the plumber. He was smirking and walked over to him. He offered his hand. "Call it a draw?" Bowser took it, and pulled the plumber to his level. "Call it an "I WIN!" He smirked. Luigi chuckled, He wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

 _Dare-Sharklord- Luigi- Give Flutterbat a hug. Make sure you have some apples, they'll keep her calm._

She flew in, and took the apples. She sucked them into a rotted core, and spat it at the plumber. "Eugh!" He walked towards her, apprehensive. He put a hand on her matted pink hair. He put his arm around the bat-pony's neck and gave it a squeeze before running off.

As Flutterbat left, they snickered as they did the truths.

* * *

 _Truth-Dill1126- Bowser-Okay, I know I've said this like 3 times now, but how are you alive!? You've died in in probably 20 different ways now!_

 _(_ _ **Yeah, I know. So many people have came back! But this answer involves no flashbacks.**_ _)_

He stated, point blank. "Kamek."

* * *

Everybody looked around for the jester, and saw none of him. "Did he really get bored and leave without saying again?" Starla sighed. Mimi crossed her arms and said. "He's just a meanie."

"Eh, he's missing out!"

( _ **Hey, you didn't hear this from me, but he would say, no, there's lines of dimensions, millions upon millions, but each have 1 go.)**_

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Count Bleck- What would you do if you found out that the Dark Book was created by the illuminati?_

"1) What is an "Illuminati?"2) It's Prognosticus. 3) That's gone now, it doesn't exist anymore. and 4) It was created by the Dark Tribe, not an Illuminati."

* * *

 _Truth- Sharklord- Mimi- Does it hurt your neck when you transform into your spider-like form?_

"That's my..true form, and-" She paused to rub the back of her neck. "If I don't do it _just_ right."

* * *

 _Truth-Sharklord- Bowser- How did the Dream Stone taste?_

 _(_ _ **He ATE the Dream Stone? He eats it?!**_ _)_

"Unlike the Dark Star, It kinda tasted like a strawberry."

Dimentio teleported in. "Ciao~" He laughed. Everyone looked up from their things. Nastasia looked up from her clipboard, Fawful and Star looked up from the camera, Bowser looked up from them, Luigi looked up from the window,Cackletta looked up from her book, Antasma looked up from doing nothing, L looked up from a sheet of paper he was doodling on,Midbus looked up from picking at his claws and Count Bleck and Timpani looked up from each other. "You left again, without saying so." Nastasia pointed out. Dimentio rubbed his middle finger and thumb together, as if ready to literally snap. "No worries, my pink haired secretary friend. Nobody will have a "say so" in not too long."

"Dimentio, quit being weird." Starla closed her camera and put it on the table. "I'm not being weird, but I do have quite the show, my carrot friend!" Everyone looked at the jester, as he snapped his fingers.

Everyone was being surrounded by boxes, they all pulsated a yellow color. As Star was about to be boxed, Fawful pushed her aside. She slipped and her hand unlocked a door.

Popple perked up and stood. "Wait, what's that noise…"

Starla stood up and looked on as the panic spread. Luigi had flinched and pressed his hands to the ends of the box. Mimi looked at Dimentio, recognizing what these did. Her green eyes were wide and tear filled. Midbus,...was full fledged panicking. He was pounding on the box, screaming about how small it was. Claustrophobia, it has to be. Bowser was growling up at him. Count Bleck was nearly doing the same, as Timpani felt the box, as Luigi did. O'Chunks attempted to break them, but not in a fear induced panic like Midbus. Everyone had one thing on their mind. "Why?" Everything was happening too fast. Starla looked at Fawful, he was still frozen in the position he was in when he pushed her. She ran to him, and Dimentio flew at her. "NO!"

 _ **(Truth- Dill1126- Everyone- Is Popple an Idiot?)**_

Something flew into Dimentio's face. It..was a coin. "BOO! BOO I SAY TO YOU!" He yelled at him.

She screeched to a stop and looked at the thief, as he pelted the jester with money. "I. WON'T. LET. YOU. HURT. THEM!" Dimentio ignored his threats and snapped his fingers. The two were encased in a box. "Popple…"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

*snap*

There were several explosions, and screams, then.

.

.

.

there was nothing.


	26. They'll Rise

_W-w-what is happening? Where am I?_ He sat up, and looked at his hands. Who was he? He didn't know. The room, in it of itself, was pretty dull. It was painted gray, and across from..He was on a bed? "Huh.." His voice was hoarse. He shook his head, and saw a tattered, red-ish cloak, worse for wear, on a looked around, and saw a pair of busted glasses..

The door opened, making him realize that it was dark and blurry, He groaned, as a Southerner voice called out. "WooWee!You're up and at 'em, Perry!" The door was shut, and he could make out a blue and orange blur. "Is..is..that being my name?" He tried to clear his throat. "Well, of COURSE, that's your name!" He felt his head, and felt a large amount of gauze. "You got into _quite_ the accident, Perry. But the Crazed Casanova doesn't go down! Right?" He looked into the...it was shaped kinda like a clubba's eyes. He was filled with the feeling that this clubba was telling the truth. "Y-Yeah! I do not have the going of down!" _His speech is still weird, even after cleaning him._ The clubba smiled at the younger. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready." He stood up, and followed the man, ready to please the man he trusted.

.

.

.

Star stirred, and sat up. "Ugh. Wha..wha.." She looked around, and it all swarmed at her. Dimentio freaking tried to kill them! She shook her head, in disbelieve. She saw Popple and Mimi at her side, and looked at the large city in front of them. It was bustling with people, seemingly not caring that there was two kids and a young adult passed out on the ground, and one was disoriented. Bob-Ombs, A cheep-cheep or two, and several families.  
There was a hot-dog cart, with a pig inside. On the right, there was a large shop, that had a simple sign that said. "JUICE" In big letters. In the center, was a place, with a large sign that said. "GLITZ PIT." She heard someone behind her, as the sound of speedy feet clicked away. She shook Mimi on the shoulder. "Mims, Mims are you okay?" She grumbled, and tried to shoo her away. "Mimi, please, this is serious, I'm scared." She sat up, ready to chew out the red-head for waking her up, before she saw her surroundings, and her face. She remembered Dimentio. "That. Big. MEANIE!" She pounded her fist on the ground, making Popple stir. "Popple, wake it up, I gotta say something to you." He sat up and was met with a weak hit on the arm. "THAT'S for being an idiot!" He got up, as the two girls got up. "Idiot!?"

"Yes, Idiot! You could have ran! You could have gotten help!"

"He was gonna kill you..guys!"

"Are we dead?!"

"Control your kid!" Popple snapped at the female toad. "She ain't my kid!" She shook her head. "Okay. Okay. What do we do?" She looked at Mimi. "Me? How should I know?"

"New to these parts?" A smooth voice asked. A bandit in green walked over, in a calm strut. "Yeah, we don't have anything or...anyone. Unless you've seen our friends!" Mimi looked at the bandit. "I'm Bandy Andy, or out of the ring, you can call me plain Andy. No, I've seen nobody like you except...you." Andy looked at them, in a shrug, He wore the same attire that all Bandits wore, but he had an earpiece in, that had a star on it, with many colors splitting it. Black, Brown Garnet, Gray, White, Green, Blue, Neon Green with circuits, and finally, Pink. "I can help you, If ya want."

"Yes, thp-"

Popple covered her mouth. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, What's the catch?"

"No catch, can't a guy help a few kids out?"

( _ **Dare- Dill1126- Popple- You're an idiot, Prove me wrong.**_ )

He snapped at him. "I ain't a kid, and you **better** not be up to somefin', I'll know and-" Popple's mouth was covered. "Yes, please just help us." Starla's hand was licked. "Ew! Popple!" Andy laughed, as he beckoned them to follow. They walked into the Glitz Pit. It was a large place, with a staircase, and a bustling crowd to get to a crowd of double doors. "Welcome to the Glitz Pit."

"Whoa."

They all looked around, and Star's eyes landed on a clubba with a bean, who was even taller than him. "That's Mr. Grubba and the new kid." Andy explained. Mimi and Popple looked at him and were not even as surprised at the similarities to their special beanish friend.

The bean wore contact lens, but had red and blue eyes. He had on a white outfit, and was really confused looking. "Grubba" was really stout, and hunched, maybe 40 to 50 years old. He was a blue clubba with orange pads on his body.

( _Truth- Dragonpinner35- Star-_ _what would your reaction be if you saw fawful with someone else?)_

"Fawful!" She tackled the bean, in a hug. He squeaked and tensed. "Who...who are you being?" She pulled away. "Wha-What? C'mon, Fawf, you know me! Star!" He tilted his head. "N-no. I do not have recalling of you." Those words broke her heart.

Grubba pulled his wrist. "C'mon, Perry. Those fans would do anything to hug the shining stars." He was lead away,threw a door on the far left. She tried to follow. "No…"

 _I try to imagine me without but I can't._

She was stopped by a bodyguard, and he spoke. "Only fighters and faculty are permitted past this point." She was completely distraught, and she turned to the three. "How can I get past this guy."

Andy shrugged. "Be a fighter."

"I'll do it!"

Mimi and Popple were shocked. "You aren't serious?!"

"Is this about that guy? Are you even sure that's Fawful?!"

Starla nodded. "I want to help him!...plus how are we gonna get off this place broke?" Popple and Mimi looked at each other. "You're not doing it alone/ See ya later!" Mimi grabbed Popple by the wrist. "She's not doing it **alone.** " Popple squeaked and nodded.

She turned to the man. "We'd like to become fighters."

The earpiece in Bandy Andy's ear buzzed to life. A voice spoke. " _I deduce that you have found the young ones?"_

He snuck off, and responded. " _Yeah, Blue Ice. But the green one has no clue what's going on, The red one's most likely gonna get herself hurt, and the..other green ones are just going with it. Next move?"_

" _Rudimentary, my dear friend. Guide them, Anonymously. They have no clue that you're safe from the fat one's tricky tricks, thanks to Pink Puffy's-"_

" _WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME PUFFY!"_

" _It's a code name! Now, shoo! - Thanks to Mallow's work. Try to keep the kid secret..but he's a tough nut. Okay, Green Serpent. Keep them safe. All will be clear soon."_

" _All will be clear soon."_

 _Transmission ended._

* * *

 ** _Welcome, to Arc 1 Part 1! Love like You._**

 ** _Party Members- Star- Popple- Mimi-_**

 ** _(THEY'LL BE HANDLED DIFFERENTLY, TRUTHS AND DARES WILL STILL BE DONE, IT'S STILL THAT BUT THERE IS NO CAMERA, JUST ADVENTURE! ONLY THE PEOPLE IN YOUR PARTY WILL BE DAREABLE, BUT THANKS, I'LL KEEP THOSE SAFE!)_**


	27. Fighting a Penguin

The man lead the three to Grubba's office. He sat on a chair, behind the desk."So, You three wanna fight?" They nodded, Popple more reluctant. "Can y'alls tell me your names?"  
He opened a drawer and fished out his roster. "Gotta put it on the roster, so you all can rise!" Starla and Mimi looked at each other. "Starla,Mimi, Popple." Mimi pointed to them. Grubba tapped his chin. "You guys need some poppi' show names!" Popple rose an eyebrow. "What you jabbing about? My name literally IS Popple!" He ignored the bean as he stood. "Mimi, what's your favorite bug?"

"Well, It's not a bug, but Spider."

"Spider Queen!" He laughed. Mimi nodded, feeling extremely confused about the man's antics.

He looked at Star and snapped. "Ginger Snaps."

She crossed her arms, as if wanting so say 'Geez, first time i've heard that.'

He looked at Popple, and thought. "Hm...You look like a …"Rookie."

He stamped his foot. "AW, COME ON." His unwilling of the name was ignored as Grubba wrote it down. "I'm down a secretary, so I gotta do it all. Management, Signing, all that stuff. But this bods still got it in it!" He laughed, as he walked past the three and opened the door. "Okay, walk and talk." They walked down the hall, behind the Clubba, even though they quickly outspeed him.

He opened a door and they walked in.

In the room, it gave a nice, coxy pink glow. It was the perfect feeling locker room. There was even two large Clefs.

"Where'd that kid go, BOMB? That big mouthed Yoshi?"

Popple picked up the conversation between a bom-omb and a koopa, as Grubba spoke. "This is the Major League Locker Room. The higher ranks stay here to reserve matches, eat their grub, and have a good ol' you guys are the bottom liners."

"I don't know, I heard rumors that he was kidnapped with the Old Champ."

Popple kept listening, as Grubba put his hand to the large pad on the wall. He removed it and held it. "You use this to reserve matches, you just turn it on." He clicked the button on the lower left. It flicked to life and showed two buttons. "If y'all forget, there's the button that lets you check your current rank, which is 26. and You click this one to reserve a match." He closed the tabs and put it back on the wall. "Simple as the Raspberry Pie on a warm sunny day!"

"Mush?"

"No, The Great Gonzales! Bomb!"

"Mario!?" He spoke up. All eyes were on him. "Eh..Mario..uh...Mari-o day to join the leagues? Heh. Heh?" Everyone shrugged and continued with their chat. "Management will come to pick you up, to fight the match, and then you'll go up a rank, that is, if ya can win."

Grubba lead them to a different room and gave no other instruction.

It was blue with cracked tiles. It gave off a feel of a factory, rather than a warm room, like the other. Mimi held her nose. "Ugh. This place stinks!" Starla felt the bed, and sat on it. "It'll have to do for now, we need to get enough money to use that blimp thing, and then...help..Perry." She wanted Fawful, she didn't know how much she loved..his company! until now. Everyone there was either a Koopa, Bomb-Omb, Cleft and Bandy Andy!

"Yo, Andy." Popple asked him to come over. He lead him away from the girls. "Unless my ears are screwy, I heard something 'bout kidnappin's or something. I don't want these two to be here if people 'er going missing!" Andy put a hand on his shoulder. "You, have nothing to worry about, All will be clear soon." He rose an eyebrow. "Well, uh, I want those two to be..well, safe."

Bandy Andy smirked. "So, The thief grew a heart?"

"I've always had one!...and how did you know I was a thief?" He hasn't brought up anything like that. "I have my resources."

Popple had very mixed emotions about this guy. Some pointed to that he was a creep-o, Some yelled at him to just drag the girls out and work at the juice bar, Some tried to reason that he was just THAT awesome, and some where all focusing on the fact that...he had resources? On himself?

"..I have resources?"

"Everyone does, and I set out to find all I can 'bout this place." Star was clicking on the pad. "So...Reserve Match."

Grubba's face appeared. "Hoo-wee! Eager to get started? Nice, I like a young one that has spunk! Challenge is: You can't attack." She jolted. WHAT. "What?"

"You heard me fine, child! Ginger, Spider and Rookie,get ready for...huh, that's odd, it just says.. HI, I''M MADZ."

They all nodded, and sat down until the large man came up to them. "Time to fight." They all took a deep breath and followed the man. Popple looked at the crowd, from above the under, as he walked upstairs. He dragged the blushing redhead up. "You WANTED to do this! So get up here!"

"F-fine!" She ran up, and planted herself next to Grubba. "Okay! Tonight, We have a few newbies rising up!" He gestured to the three. "Ginger Snaps, Spider Queen, and Rookie! The Wild Youth!"

"Who came up with that team name?" Popple whispered to Mimi. She shrugged. "Vs! MISCELLANEOUS MADZ!" Madz the Penguin flew up and planted herself on the ground.

( **Dare- Madz the Penguin- Fight me! (Punishment for failing: Grubba gets Bean Fever.)**

Grubba covered the mic and said to Star. "Remember, now. No, attack. Attack, and there's no rank in your future." She looked at the penguin, who waved to her. "Hi, Madz." She nodded. Grubba took a few steps backwards, and stated. "FIGHT!" Madz flew at Popple and Mimi, in which the latter pulled out some rupees and shot them at the penguin. She dodged them, but wasn't ready for Popple chucking a discarded rupee at her.

She hit the ground, as Star appeased the crowd and her team mates. "Woo! Go Guys!" Madz shook her head, and charged at the red-head. She yelped, and dodged, and caught her own hand, which was about to hit the penguin. Popple rammed into her, and tackled her to the ground. "Ha!" Grubba counted to three, and she didn't get up. "WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! The Wild Youth!" Popple chuckled and waved to the crowd, who a few cried his name...well they were yelling. "ROOKIE!" but Beggars can't be choosers!

* * *

Back at the Minor League Locker Room, Grubba handed them 1 coin each. "Here the pay for today's match." Popple nearly gapped. "ONE COIN?" He was in disbelief. That was like..1 needed more than that. Grubba rose his hand. "It'll rise, no frets!" He left,without another word. Starla closed her hand and looked at..Perry. He was looking around, still confused. She walked over and sat next to him. "Hi..Perry, was it?" He nodded. "At least I am having thinking."

"...Have you..really never met me?"

"I'd think I'd have remembrance…" She held her arm. "Well, I'm sorry then, You just really remind me of a friend. I don't know where he is. His name's, well, Fawful. He's a bean, just like you. He's friendly, compassionate,flawed flawlessly….I'm blabbering, I'm gonna go.." She stood up and walked away. Perry felt the white fabric of his sleeve, and something flicked in the back of his mind, not reaching him fully.

 _Would you look at that? You prefer Mustard over milk? You awful thing...I love it._

Perry flinched, and looked around. Nothing..Nothing..And he will never try Podley's slushies again.

* * *

 _ **Arc 1- Part 2! Love like you!**_

 _ **Party- Popple- Mimi- Starla**_

 _ **(Hey y'all. I'm gonna make a poll, for who y'all wanna see after this arc. So, I'll put that there real soon, for planning purposes!)**_


	28. Popple Person

Sleep came easy, for the three. Peaceful emptiness was all they needed from the sudden change of pace. But the locker room beds aren't the most comfortable beds.

Suddenly, a intercom started up. "RISE AND SHINE!" Grubba's voice rang. Mimi yelped as she fell out of the bed. Starla sat up, and wiped her chin. "Ugh." She looked at the clock on the other side of the room. "Oh." She realized she didn't have her glasses. She stood up, her bare feet padding the ground. "You okay, Mims?" The girl got up, her form slowly changing into her day-time likeness.

"Yeah. Popple up?" She looked over to the section in which the males were sleeping...All but Perry were still asleep. One of the female mousers rose, and shook her head. "Men. We may be in the minority of this place, girls. But, don't worry. Give them a sec'." Starla shrugged, and walked to the lockers, giving Popple a flick on the forehead, before turning to her locker that she shared with Mimi. It was empty, all but her glasses, shoes, socks, and a free hairbrush. She grabbed them and shook Popple again. "I'll be back." She disappeared into the bathroom.

He groaned and sat up. "Why youse annoying me?" He remembered that, instead of his nice bed in Castle Bleck, he was in the Glitz Pit Locker Room. Good thing that the fighters have the choice to SLEEP here. Mimi looked at the bean and said. "Rise and Shine." He grumbled at her, and put on his shoes. He looked at his one coin, and said. "I'm gonna go get us some grub." He took it and Star's. She wouldn't miss it. He left the Pit, and walked outside.

* * *

He looked around. "Imma need a few more than this to get anything." He looked at Hoggle's Hot Dog Stand. "Hm…" He approached it, and saw Bandy Andy walking into the Pit, with a journal. He reached into his hat, and grabbed a pin that he always forgets to take out. His hair flopped into a blonde and brown marsh, almost reaching his back. "Bleh." He shoved it aside, and popped his hat back on. "I really need to cut that."

He walked over to the store and looked around for the Pig, so he can make his move. Hoggle appeared, and looked at him. He hadn't stuffed his hair into his hat, and was still holding the pin. "Hello, young lady." He jolted. LADY? "Hey, Bub-" He cut himself off, maybe this guy would give him a discount if he said that he had two kids and was a GIRL. "Hey, is there something you can give me for two coins, see? I have two...little sisters..inside, and they need some grub to eat." Hoggle thought for a second. "I can give you, a pretzel, a nice big one." He thought it over, Mimi would probably not eat it, and complain later, but Star wouldn't care. He doesn't care either. "I'll take it." He took the coins from him, and gave him a cold pretezel. "Thanks." He walked away, and inside.

* * *

He took the food inside, and pushed open the locker room door. "Yo! I got a pretzel, youse two!" Starla looked at him. "Why is your hair down?" He shoved the pretzel into his hand. "No comment, tear that up." He took the pin out of his pocket and pulled up his hair, sticking it all into his bundle and putting on his hat. "Perfect." She handed him one half of the pretzel. "Mimi said she doesn't want greasy food like this. I said that it wouldn't affect her anyways, but hey. more for us." He took the pretzel and bit into it. Mimi reserved a match. Grubba appeared, as if on cue. "It's y'all again! Okay, well, there's another weird thing here...But It oughta be nothin'! Challenge is: Use both hands at least once." Mimi turned to the eating two. "You guys hear that?" They nodded. "Use both hands." Starla took her pant leg and wiped off her hand. "Easy Peasley."

Perry nearly snickered, as he closed his locker, the cloak and glasses stuffED orderly. It was like that was the most funniest inside-joke she had ever made...How did he know it? He shrugged to nothing and continued with his day. He waited for Mimi move, and began to reserve his own match.

The Man came in and called their show names. They all looked at each other, thinking at the same time. _Like Clockwork…_

* * *

Star had no trouble this time, getting on stage. On the other end,..maybe it was a good thing that Fawful wasn't there. Because Chica the Chicken stood, towering above the two, at her 6 feet, combating their respective 5'1, 5'3, and 5'4's.

 **(Dare-Sharklord- Mimi(It's them all, but...it's STILL Mimi!)- Battle Chica the Chicken.)**

"Uh..Folks, tonight we have us a duck!" The crowd chuckled, as Chica readied herself. "Vs. The Wild Youth!" A few cheered for the newbies, and very few for Chica. Popple flung himself at Chica, and circled around her, snatching her beak. Mimi flung rubees at her, and Star...kinda just kicked her. Her staff was still at Castle Bleck. "If I had my staff!" She threatened, but yelped as she was hit in the side, by Chica's arm. Chica screeched and ran at Mimi. She jumped into the air, and her form gave away. Following, Toy Chica? fell upon her, and tackled her. Toy Chica? laughed. "The other one is just some party girl? GUESS AGAIN!" The crowd roared, as Toy Chica? kept Chica on the ground.

Grubba called the match, and Chica disappeared.

* * *

In the locker room, Grubba stated. "That was diggity Dang Dynamite! Y'alls rose a rank, so here!" He handed them two coins each. 6 coins..plus Mimi's one left over. 7 coins!..Popple was never good at Math. Star put the coins in her locker, and saw a pink and red journal, with a fuzzy bright purple pen on it. "Ooo," She grabbed it and looked at it. Mimi and Popple looked over as she called. "Hey! Someone lose this? Really cute journal and Pen?" Everyone shrugged. Bandy Andy walked over, "Maybe it's just a gift from a fan."

"But we've been here 2 days, who would send us fan things?" She opened it and there was a sticky note. It read. _Oh my gosh! I saw this and remembered you from the fight! Ginger Snaps, was it? Well, Enjoy this!_

Star smiled. "Sweet!" She took the pen and sat down. She wrote in it, ignoring Mimi's jealousy.

 _Starla's Log. Want Diary? WELL TOO BAD! HA! Day 2 of journey, to...well first off get out of this place. The Glitz Pit, it's..fine. I met this guy, well, two guys, one's named Perry, who I am 95% sure IS FAWFUL, I KNOW HIS EYES! Heh...Sorry, Log, I yelled. The other one's "Bandy" Andy. He's a Bandit, and he's a really nice guy! Kinda weird, he KNEW our names,...I don't know how, but...he's still really kind! Dimentio, If you ever read this...This is for you._

The next few minutes were spent drawing a chibi him, with the words "BIG FAT MEANIE!" pointing at him.

* * *

 **Arc 1 Part 3! Love Like You!**

 **Party- Popple- Starla-Mimi!**

 **(..The poll, How many have seen it? It's flubbed, spoily and messed up. I hope y'all haven't...lost interest! I know, the plots slow, and I suck monkey butt at writing battles..)**


	29. K-Oops!

Mimi scoffed, as she walked around. She stepped down the stairs, and hummed a song on the ends of her lips. _Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

 _I wanna love ya_

 _I want you!_

 _And even though I can't forgive you_

 _I really want ta_

 _I want you!_

She ran through the memories of her small companion. Not Popple, though. A few sweet. _Big Smile!_...And some she'd rather forget " _WHAT WERE YE BLOOMIN' THINKING!?"_ She shook the warriors voice away.

 _Tell me, tell me baby_

 _Why can't you leave me?_

 _Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

 _I gotta have it_

 _I want you!_

She ignored the few looks as she sang.

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got'_

 _One less Problem without ya (x3)_

 _I know you're never gonna wake up_

 _I gotta give up_

 _But it's you!_

 _I know I shouldn't ever call back_

 _Or let you come back_

 _But it's you!_

 _Every time you touch me_

 _And say you love me_

 _I get a little bit breathless_

 _I shouldn't want it_

 _But it's you!_

Starla closed her journal and put it back. Mimi walked outside, as was followed by a few people.

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

 _What you got?_

 _Smart money bettin'_

 _I'll be better off without you_

 _In no time_

 _I'll be forgettin' all about you_

 _You saying that you know_

 _But I really really doubt you_

 _Understand my life is easy_

 _When I ain't around you_

 _Iggy Iggy_

 _To biggie to be here stressin'_

 _I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

 _More than I love your presence_

 _And the best thing now_

 _Is probably for you to exit_

 _I let you go_

 _Let you back_

 _I finally learned my lesson!_

 _No half-stepping_

 _Either you want it or you just playin'_

 _I'm listening to you knowin'_

 _I can't believe what you're sayin'_

 _There's a million you's baby boo_

 _So don't be dumb_

 _I got 99 problems_

 _But you won't be one_

 _Like what!_

She turned around. And saw some Koopa's were filming her with their phones. "You got 5 seconds to GO AWAY!" They were gone in 3. She huffed, and sat down on a bench.

A young Koopa approached her, shyly. "I-I liked your song." She looked at him, and noticed he wasn't the hottest koopa around. A lazy eye, dimmed his radiate blue. Rare in non-royal koopas, really. He wore a hoodie and cargo shorts. But his smile was...charming at best. "You did? It's not mine, it's one my...friend plays all the time." He gestured to the seat. "Is this seat taken?" She waved her hand. "Go nuts, pal." He sat down. "It-it's Koops." She nodded. "Mimi. Two Mi's." He smiled, charming. _He's nice…_ "So, what brings a Koopa like yourself to this place?"  
He held his arm. "I've been and fought here before, really. It's an okay place! Fun." She looked him over. "You're a wrestler? You seem so nice." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"N-no. I was looking for something with someone. Not really my first career choice. I wanna be the Mayor of my village one day….What brings you here?"

"...A _really_ good friend of mine...kinda sent us here. In something designed to kill us... Now, we need money to get the heck home. I swear, even if we somehow scrounge up enough money fighting here, Star won't leave because she has this crazy notion that one of the new fighters IS Fawful."

He tilted his head. "Star? Us? Fawful?" He was rightfully confused. "Oh! My tiny friend/sis, and she has, like, no distrust. She'd follow anyone who calls her. So she'd help two people off the streets, a bat that turned out to be a villain king, and one of those street people off the street. Fawful and Popple, the lame thief."

Koops ahed. "So, you must have a _crazy_ family." She laughed. "You have NO idea." She heard her name. "Mimi! Quit flirting with the tourists! Star's getting us another match!" She blushed and yelled back . "SHUT UP, POPPLE!" She stood up. "I gotta go." He stood up. "Aw..Well, I'll DEFINITELY come see your match! Knock 'em...out!" He won't even say knock 'em dead. She smiled. "See ya." She walked away, forgetting all about the dumb journal.

Koops sighed, as the earpiece in his ear buzzed, shocking him. "Nya!" He jumped. "Buh Huh huh! White Light! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Feedback startled me." He brought his hand to his ear.

"Neon Tech was all finicky about us sending two to the landing sights, but we needed you there!"

"Why me?"

"'Cause you probably know dat place betta than anyone else but Green Serpent! Now do what I pay ya for!"

"1) You aren't the leader, X-Naut Black. 2) We aren't getting paid."

"..."

"Black?"

"Quiet, White."

"Got it, All will be Clear soon?"

"All will be clear soon."

Koops sighed and walked inside. He nervously passed the crowd and went in. Grubba yelled into the mic. "HELLO, Y'ALL! GET READY FOR A ROOTIN' GREAT TIME!" Trying something a bit more cheery, huh. He paused and annouced. "THE WILD YOUTH!" Starla, Mimi, and Popple approached, and he cheered for Mimi. Mimi waved to him. "VS. THE ODD SQUAD!" Three mousers ran up. One gray, One red(no doubt female, she had a 's how it mario land.) and one blue. "We'll tip," The female one spun. "Top."

"AND BOP." The blue one shouted. "You out!" Starla snickered. Grubba paused and whispered something to the figthers. Koops couldn't hear it. They all fought, and he winced as Mimi fell over. Starla kicked the mouser away, as she got up. Mimi growled and summoned a rain of rubees. That was all they needed. Koops cheered, as loud as his confidence could muster.

* * *

Star giggled. "That was awesome." Grubba chuckled. "You haven't SEEN awesome yet, Snaps!" He handed them 4 coins each. Popple tried to do it in his head. _4..times 3 is... .12. plus the 6 they still had...plus 1..20 coins! I'm so smart!_ He snickered. Grubba left them to their day, and Star grabbed what she will now call "Her Log." She opened it, and flinched.

 _Seems nice. Go to the Champ's Room. Prince Mush's. No one knows what happened to Rawk Hawk, he's gone I guess. Don't. Be. Seen. ~ Green Serpent._

She looked at Mimi and Popple. Popple can barely spell his own name, always adds an extra L when writing fast, and this certainly isn't Mimi's handwriting. Who is the Green Serpent? She wrote.

 _Who are you? Have we met?_

She put it back in her locker, and told them. "I'll be back in a spell." She got nods of affirmation and left. She walked to the Champ's room, hiding behind a crate. She saw Mr. Grubba walk in. _What does he need in the champs room?_ She ran over and caught the door by the crack, and looked around, She peeked in,

Grubba sighed. "Can't repeat the Gonzalez Schtick." He walked to the cabinet and opened it. He grabbed a paper, that her 20/60 eyes couldn't read from a distance. "It seems the Blocker's safe. That Bean. tch, can't respect his elders." He yapped in a voice, that was like Perry's. "Have the comings! I am needing- Pleasing!" Learn how to talk right." She had seen too much, in her opinion, as she bolted away. She gulped for air.

 _I am in a whole load of beans. Big heaping beans._

* * *

 **Arc 1. Part 5! Love like You!**

 **Party- Popple- Star- Mimi!**

 **(I am getting excited for this motif! I told my English Teacher, whose name is literal Irony and Soda. Mr. Coke, that "I'M DOING IT RIGHT!"..I'm, like, the only kid in the class that doesn't talk...or have a phone, does the work, no complaints, and reads...and writes without being asked. People think I'm really smart because of it.)**

 **(Oh! And please remember that anyone outside of the party, I'll get back to then!)**


	30. Trust No One

She ran back to the locker room and hoped she wasn't followed.

 **(Truth- Gabby-Star- Starla- Who's your favorite person there, besides yourself of course.)**

She grabbed Mimi by her arm, and pulled her into the bathroom. "Whoa,Whoa, Whoa." She shut the door and locked it. "My theory about Perry being _Fawful_ just might be true."

"You had to drag me into this smelly bathroom to say that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, why is your theory true?"

"...I saw Mr. Grubba with something he called Blocker! And he talked a lot like Fawful! Perry looks and talks like Fawful!"

"Sure…"

"I'm not making it up!" She whisper-shouted.

"What are you two doing in there?"

Mimi came out. She looked at Popple, and said. "Nothing," She sighed, and thought about reserving another match.

Perry looked at them, and tilted his head. He had been thinking,..which even hurts his head, his speech really jumbled, about them. He looked at his locker. _What "accident" was I in? I don't remember even signing into this thing…_

He shook his head, and stood up. He walked over to his locker, and pulled out the glasses. He rubbed his thumb on the lenses. _..._ He closed his eyes.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

" _Blue, Blue, Black…" A woman's voice spoke. She was picking berries. "Ick." She threw one behind her. "Blue, Blue, Baby, Black, Blue..Wait, what?" She turned her head, and saw a small baby bean. She looked at him, and then looked around. "Hello?! Is this someone's kid!?"...No one answered. He reached up, babbling incoherently. She made out black markings on his arms. She set down her basket, and picked him up. He made no effort to struggle. She grabbed his arm, and tilted it._

 _ **It's your problem now, to whom it may concern.**_

 _Okay, she wasn't the most kind or sightly bean in the Kingdom but THAT is low. She looked him in the eyes. "Heh. You aren't THAT bad..who would-" He smiled, and his teeth glimmered. His teeth were already coming in, and he couldn't be past 1. She looked a little unnerved, but the first thing she said was. "You are SO gonna need braces in the future." She meant future well. She grabbed her basket, and forgot about her pie. (Even though she really wanted it.) She cradled the unnamed baby, to what she called "Baby." and made he short journey home._

 _At her small abode, she spoke. "Okay, baby, it ain't much but it's mine." She put him down on the old wooden counter. She looked at him, and his blue eyes met her magenta. "Hi!" He spoke, in a painful high pitched voice. The woman flinched. "Okay, how old are you kid?" She rose an eyebrow. His next move was oddly shrug-like. "Smart kid." She patted his head. She was really confused of her own actions. Why was she so...sweet to this kid?  
Eh, she kinda saw herself in him, she guessed. Cast aside before given a chance. She stood, and walked to her fridge. "I guess, babies like milk, I think I have some...somewhere." She opened it and looked around. The baby looked at an abandoned bottle of mustard, from the woman's lunch earlier in the day. He used his small hands to grabbed the tip, and opened it by himself. He licked it, and hmmed. The woman looked up at the small noise, and was met with the child eating the mustard, cleanly and properly. "Wow, you like that? Do you still want this?" She didn't have bottles, so she just had the carton. He shook his head, no. "You prefer that stuff over this? You awful thing, I love it. Awful Fawful."_

He shook his head. No, Nononononono. He is PERRY. Grubba said so! He wouldn't betray his trust!

He left the locker room, and went outside. He would have suspected to be swarmed by fans, if he was as famous as Grubba played him as. He wasn't a bad fighter, no. He was very fast, and agile, despite his squat stature.

He almost felt like he had alot of practice and training. But in chasing and running rather than fighting. He walked in the center of the area, near the blimp, and a phrase came to his mind. " _Forgive and forget, don't Resent and Remember."_ He thought on that for a second, before his foot kicked something. "Whoops." He looked down, and saw a video camera. "Huh." He picked it up, and felt it. Is it anyone's? He held it to a woman Toad. "Is this being yours?" She shook her head. He held it to a Koopa, and he shook his head. He opened it up, and saw two initials in it, S&F. "Huh, I will have the holdings of it, until I have the findings of it owner of misplacement!" He looked around, and walked back in, hoping he didn't just steal a camera.

* * *

 _ **Arc 1- Part 6- Love Like You.**_

 _ **Party. Mimi- Popple- Starla.**_

 _ **(Revelations, yo. Sorry this is so short, didn't have much to work off of...Edit:It's been..Hehe, two chapter since anyone has put up any truths or dares...I do need a little something to..go off of..I'm sorry, I really appreciate all the support.)**_


	31. Camera Clicker

They all were called for their next battle, when Perry came back. He hummed,and put the camera in his locker. He went into the side-lines, to watch the battle. Mimi was standing forwards, Popple and Star must've been challenged to appeal or do nothing or something. A yoshi bopped unwards, when his name was called. "THE DEMENTED DINO!"

( **Thanks. Dare- Sharklord- Mimi- Battle a mentally insane Yoshi.)**

She got into stance, as eggs ran like clockwork. He laughed, as he clunked Star on the head. "HAHA!" Perry flinched, ready to...What? Why did he get so defensive? She sneered at the Yoshi, but stuck to the rules. The Yoshi laughed at her, and kept chucking eggs. Mimi summoned more rubies and sent them at the Yoshi. He dodged them, and kept chucking. He smacked Popple and Star in the face, rather than Mimi. Perry whispered something. "I have fury." He kicked the stage, and it busted the systems, the spotlight fell on the Yoshi, taking him out. Grubba looked at the Yoshi, and the lights. "..THE WILD YOUTH WINS!" Perry shook his head, and left the arena.

Star, Mimi and Popple came back, and Star went to her Log, She opened it back up to the first page. She read her first entry, and the others. She read.

 _Sorry, Can't say anything about my name. But know this: I trust you, you're gonna go really far,Kid. As long as I know you, and..well, you can't know me, but I as long I can. I'll guide and Protect you._

 _So, I want you to..go to the arena when everyone's asleep. Be brave...and be careful.~Green Serpent._

She picked up the pen and wrote.

 _Last time, I saw Grubba doing something bad, why are you here? What's your purpose?_

She closed her journal and stuck it back into her locker, as everyone got ready to sleep. She took off her shoes, and stuffed them in the locker as well with her glasses.

Perry grabbed the camera, and looked it over. He turned it on, as everyone slept. He saw that it had a truckload of video's on it. He clicked one.

 _It flicked to life, and the perspective was someone's feet. She was giggling. It could be assumed the voice was a girl. She walked up to a bed, and filmed a 8 year old bean, who was sleeping. She pounced on him, yelling. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The camera flicked. "Star! What is being the meaning of this?!" He asked, the person behind the camera. His eyes were red and blue, as he grabbed his glasses. They were the same ones as before. "It's Christmas! Our first one as B. ! And with Popple!"_

" _He just had movage in the time of three months ago."_

" _Do you think I care? Now, NO getting dressed! Christmas is about P.J's and Pancakes!..and Family!" He grabbed his arms. "I..do like pancakes. I will have the grabbage of my cloak and have the meeting of you stairs that are down!"_

" _Okay, See you then!"_

He closed it, turning it off. That was him. Younger sure. But that had to be him. But he didn't recognize the room, and Star? Like Ginger Snaps? He heard the creaking of someone getting up, and ran into the shadows. He saw Star stand up, and slowly open her locker, grabbing her glasses, and leaving it open. She left the room, but Perry was quick to follow her. She looked around, and Perry hid. She opened the arena's door and walked in. Perry looked in, and saw her look around. "Hello?" The lights turned on, and there was a small platform risin. Perry walked closer, as she walked onstage. On the platform, a new note laid, but it was a charming thing.

 _The Green Serpent is someone close._

 _Garnet Doll is someone far._

 _You might know X-Naut Black the most._

 _Blue Ice's game is more than subpar._

 _Pink Puffy is the youngest, but the best at magic._

 _Neon Tech prefers his machines, the old stubble._

 _and Gray Anten can fit in a bubble._

 _We will fight, and help save these worlds, so do not fall for the jester's tricks._

She grabbed the note, and turned back. She failed to notice Perry run off, and back to the locker room. She decided to sleep on this.

* * *

 _ **Arc 1. Part 7- Love like you.**_

 _ **Party- Popple- Mimi-Star.**_

 _ **(Thanks y'all. I really love all y'alls.)**_


End file.
